The Vampire Saga 3: The Incubus King
by Lolpop95
Summary: While having to deal with a pureblood who is also the twins older brother, Lolly having her sleeping period soon and a perverted Taka-look-alike from another universe, our heroes have to go against a powerful Incubus King who wants to make the brother his mate and make the ukes into his mindless slaves. How will our heroes pull through this one hell of a emotional rollercoster?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this fic will contain Mpreg, yaoi, rape and other things that readers may find disturbing so don't read on to this fic if you don't want to read it but for others, they can if they wanted to and thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the demon world, the mysterious clocked figure was sitting on the throne while leaning against his cheek on his head, was looking at the orb that was floating in front of him when two winged demons appeared in front of him.  
"Master when shall we get your mate?" asked one demon while bowing down in front of the clocked figure who replied "We will get him soon...now leave me.".  
So with that, the two demons disappeared leaving the clocked figure to stare longingly at the orb whispered "You will be mine soon...very soon and I promise that we will be together forever" as it closed up to the orb to show a young man in it.

* * *

At Cross Academy, Lolly O'Connell was in the home economics class with her friend Mel were making cakes so Lolly was making one for a 'special' someone.  
"Man making cakes is so fun." giggled Lolly with her hair up in a high ponytail as she put some cream on top of the cake making Mel with her hair tied as well, reply as she was mixing the flour and egg together in the bowl "You really like making stuff don't you?".  
Lolly just grinned at Mel as she quickly licked the mix that was still on the spoon causing Henry who was teaching the class said "Lolly that's really unhygienic to do that." making Lolly sweatdrop at this said "Okay." while putting the spoon in the sink.  
As she was doing that, Lolly suddenly reeled over so she quickly clutched the sink making Mel say in worry "Are you alright?!" which she replied while putting a hand on her forehead "Not really...it's been happening alot. I don't know if it means something or what?".  
Mel wasn't too sure what to say to Lolly when the bell rang causing Henry to say "You can finish your cakes later on after lunch.".  
As everyone started leaving the class, Lolly and Mel were about to leave when Henry called out "Lolly! can I talk to you for a minute?!".  
So Lolly said to Mel "I'll catch you later okay?" which Mel nodded and left as Lolly went to the desk.  
"Are you feeling alright Lolly?" asked Henry with his hands clasped together to Lolly who shook her head replied "I've been feeling dizzy for the past few weeks and haven't been eating much. It's not my time of month is it.".  
That last part wasn't a question as Henry nodded with his eyes closed said "Yes...you'll be started your sleeping period soon but we don't know when since it's your first one so it might appear without warning so try to tell Siren and your friends about this okay?".  
Lolly nodded at this and walked towards the door when Henry said "Also be careful...I feel that something is going to happen soon" making Lolly freeze a bit at the door then walked out the class, leaving Henry in the room as he thought hard.

* * *

Now in the lunch hall while sitting in their normal table, the girls noticed that Lolly wasn't eating anything but reading a book about her family making Shelly whisper to Hanna "_Something is wrong, Lolly isn't eating anything at all...maybe she's sick!_".  
Hanna wasn't too sure what to reply back when Zero appeared behind Lolly and said "Yo what are you doing? Reading and not eating...something isn't right with you." causing Lolly to raise a eyebrow at him replied "I just wasn't hungry.".  
As she said that, Zero whipped the book out of her hand and read the chapter in it that she was reading, making him widen his eyes in surprise. "Lolly...you didn't tell anyone about your sleeping periods?" asked Zero to Lolly who put her hands on her knees and looked away said "I didn't want anyone to worry about me about this type of thing.".  
Mel, Hanna, Anna, Shelly and Meggie watched in worry while Lolly and Zero were arguing.  
While that was happening in Kaien's office, Kaien was sitting behind his desk reading something when he said without turning around "Something troubles you Nina?".  
Nina appeared in front of him with a troubled face said "Something troubling is coming and when that time comes, you must look out for my oldest child." causing Kaien to take of his glasses and nod once with a serious face.  
Without saying anything, Nina started glowing into a white orb and disappeared leaving Kaien alone in the room sighed silently while putting his glasses on said to himself "I wonder how this will play through?".

* * *

At twilight, Zero and the girls wearing their armbands on their left arms tried to get the day class girls away from the gates as Lolly and Hanna with the girls pushed some away while Zero glared at the others making them stay away from the gates, just when the gates started to open.  
"Oh my...it seems that the girls are trying harder this time." said Ichijo with a smile leaving Yuuki and Siren who were also wearing their armbands, to have sweatdrops appear on their heads at this while Rima, Maria, Shiki and Aido stared blankly at him as they along with the rest of the night class came through the gates.  
But as they were about to walk to class, all the night class including Yuuki and Siren to stiffen at something which made Zero as well as Lolly who stopped pushing the day class students away.  
_What is this feeling?_ thought Lolly as she narrowed her eyes at this when Siren did her mind link thought _Whatever it is...I don't like it_ which made the twin sisters look at each other with worried eyes while Shelly and the others stared worriedly at the scene, causing the day class girls to wonder what was going.

* * *

In Tokyo at the Midnight Rose, Julius wearing a short light green Japanese kimono with a yellow obi tied around his waist, was in his office reading something when he widened his eyes in shock.  
_This evil..._ he thought as he clutched his head when the door knocked causing Julius to call out "Come in!" and the door opened to reveal Axel wearing just a oversized purple vest with light purple slippers came into the room.  
"What is it?" demanded Julius as he looked over to look at Axel who said while looking down to the floor "Jacob seems to be gaining alot of weight around his stomach and he won't go to the doctor even when I tell him" making Julius sigh replied "Get Kouji to call one of his friends who are both doctors to see if they can check him up." then he went back to reading, causing Axel to sigh as he walked out the office and closed the door.  
Outside in the corridor, Axel leaned against the door while he looked up at the roof when he heard moaning in one of the rooms causing him to think in his head _Seems Jason is the only one who can still have sex without worrying about anything...but I wonder if Jacob is alright since Nakago isn't allowed to come here anymore...I wonder how he took it?_  
Then with that, he walked into the corridor and into his room when he stopped to hear whimpering in the next room making Axel quickly go into the room to see Jacob half naked whimpering in his sleep on his bed, causing Axel to sigh as he sat beside Jacob and started stroking his head while looking at the slight round bulge on his stomach.

* * *

In the room that was next to Julius's office, two people were doing it on the bed without the lights on. One person was revealed to be a middle-aged man lying on the bed while the other is a young man sitting on top of him while bouncing up and down on the middle-aged man's crotch as he panted heavily.  
"I...it feels so...good...mn, I want to be pound harder!" moaned the young man with his hands on the man's chest who said "Ah, Jason-san...should you be thrusting up and down like that? I don't want Julius-sama to get mad at me for breaking you.".  
In the dark, the young man known as Jason smirked at this when he felt the throbbing organ getting the spot and shivered at this said "But you know that I like it harder...**AHN!**".  
So the older man gripped Jason's hips as he thrusted faster in Jason who kept moaning loudly as he met thrusted down to meet the rhythm of the thrusts.  
This continued for a few hours as finally Jason arched his back and threw his head back as he yelled "**I'M CUMMING!**" while feeling the man's seed spilling inside of him. But as the man spilled his seed inside him, Jason bent down to the man's neck and opened his mouth to reveal something sharp then bit the man on the neck who widened his eyes in shock but then past out on the bed as Jason started gulping something until he pulled away with a breathy gasp.  
Then he pulled himself out with a squelching noise and he stood up on the bed with his legs apart said "Bleugh...your blood tastes disgusting but I didn't take alot of blood to turn you into a vampire...you would look bad as one.".  
When he said that, Jason swiftly gave the man a kick then he jumped over the man and to the floor then went out to get washed.

* * *

**That's the first chapter up and we'll find out more who this Jason is in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was Valentine's day and Lolly with her hair down and had some eye shadow on along wearing her usual jewellery (Choker, bracelet and earrings), had finished her cake which had little strawberries around the top and white cream in the middle showed it to her friends who stared at the cake in awe.  
"Wow Lolly that's so cute. Is it for Valentine's Day for Zero?" asked Shelly to Lolly who smiled happily said "Yep. I'm hoping to catch him before the start of class.".  
As she said that, Zero suddenly appeared in front of her causing the girls to do hand motions to show that he was behind her making Lolly blink a couple of times said "What's wrong guys? Is someone behind me?".  
"You could say that." said Zero making Lolly squeak in surprise as she turned around to see Zero standing behind her said with her hair sticking out "Ah Zero, I didn't see you behind me or anything." while she tried to hide the cake behind her back.  
Raising an eyebrow at this, Zero said as he pointed at the cake behind Lolly's back "So who's the cake for?" making Lolly turn white started babbling along while her hair stuck up in the sides when Shelly said "It's for you, Zero for valentine's day.".  
Suddenly a huge rock slammed on Lolly's head making her fall to the ground while still holding onto the cake causing Anna to say "Oh dear, a giant rock smacked into her head." as Hanna poked her with a stick, when Zero took the cake off Lolly's hands and took a small bite of it.  
Lolly sat up quickly making Mel say with a surprised look "Wow she recovers fast doesn't she?" while watching Zero chewing the cake.  
Everyone waited for Zero's reaction to the cake while Lolly started chewing her ribbon on her shirt when Zero swallowed it with a gulp and Siren wearing a black hair band with ribbons on the side and wore her black nightgown, appeared out of nowhere as she said with a cat-like grin "How was it, Zero-kun?".  
"It was nice." said Zero as he continued eating the cake making Lolly face plant on the ground as she rolled around happily said "Yahoo. Zero loves it!" which made Siren giggle happily while the rest stared at Lolly on the ground with sweatdropped appearing on their heads.  
As Lolly was rolling on the ground, Zero said "Lolly do you want to do something later on after school? I could ask Cross to let us out of prefect duty." which made Lolly stopped rolling on the ground as she lifted herself up exclaimed "REALLY?!", making Zero nod.  
With a smile, Lolly said "Okay, later on." making the girls grin at this while Zero helped her up when Toga appeared into the class carrying a couple of books as he sat behind the desk.  
"Alright yah little shits, sit down so I can do the lesson." he said causing everyone to get to their seats so Siren disappeared along with Meggie who went into her class while Lolly giggled happily beside Mel as the lesson started.  
After class, Lolly, Mel, Shelly, Hanna and Anna walked through the corrider when Lolly said "Well I better get ready for the date, see you guys later okay?".  
As the girls said their goodbyes, Lolly went to her dorm to get ready for her date with Zero.

* * *

Outside the school grounds, Zero wearing a black overcoat which he wore underneath was a white shirt with a three buttons unbuttoned, a brown jumper with elbow length sleeves, jeans with a brown belt and black pointy toed shoes. As he was waiting, Zero heard Lolly call out "Sorry for the wait." causing him to turn around and widened his eyes in surprise.  
Lolly had her hair curly in the bottom with some of the fringe on the right side of her head since it had gotten longer, dangly earrings with diamonds on it, white scarf and gloves, her pink coat with the black buttons and pink belt which underneath she wore a pink jumper, skinny jeans and black ankle-length small heeled boots, ran towards him and stopped in front of him. Zero noticed that Lolly had light pink eye shadow, mascara on her eyes and lip gloss on her lips making Lolly blush as she saw him staring said "We should get going. What did you have in mind?".  
Snapping out of it, Zero said as they started walking out the gates and into the forest "You'll see when we get there." making Lolly confused but shrugged with a smile while holding onto Zero's arm who slightly blushed at this.

* * *

In Tokyo, Lolly and Zero were walking around in the streets as snow started appearing giving it a magical image while Lolly pointed at things with a smile causing Zero to have a small smile of his own.  
As they were walking, Zero stopped in front of a little cafe making Lolly stop as well as he said "Do you want to go in here?".  
Lolly smiled at this and nodded as they went in the cafe but while that happened, a figure appeared on top of the building while wearing a black cloak.  
"They must be here somewhere...but where?" said the cloaked person revealing to be a man and he quickly disappeared.

* * *

In the cafe, Lolly had a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a chocolate cake while Zero just had a cup of coffee.  
"So tell me more about yourself?" asked Zero taking a drink of his coffee making Lolly sigh said while clutching her hot chocolate "Well you know that my parents were killed by a hunter so after I got adopted by Mum and Dad, I was sent to a boarding school when I was twelve which wasn't really fun at all for me because they had to travel around alot.".

_(Flashback)  
A young Lolly with slightly longer hair that was tied up in a ponytail and wore white and pink glasses was wearing a different school uniform which was a black blazer, a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest, a blue and black tie, black skirt, black tights and black shoes with clasps was walking through the corrider while carrying her books. As she was carrying them, a bunch of kids barged past her causing Lolly to drop them on the ground so she went to her knees to pick them up when one of the kids said "So little miss goodie two shoes, did you tell one of the teachers about us sneaking out?".  
Lolly tried to ignore them as she tried picking up her books until a foot stood on her book as the kid said "Hey I'm talking to you? Are you deaf or something?".  
When she didn't answer, Lolly got kicked in the chest causing her to fall backwards to the ground as the kids started ripping her books apart.  
"That will teach you to tattle on us!" said another as they started laughing loudly making Lolly stare in shock until she narrowed her eyes while the crystal on her chocker started glowing and she stood up with her face covered in the shadows, causing one of the kids to notice this as they said "Hey what's with you?".  
Lolly didn't say anything until she lounged towards the first kid causing the two to fall into the ground making the other children to stare in shock at the outburst as Lolly started slamming the kid's head on the ground screaming "__**YOU HURT ME, I'LL HURT YOU BACK. MAKE FUN OF ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW NASTY I WILL GET!**__".  
As she kept slamming the kid's head on the ground which started to bleed, a teacher noticed this and ran over to pull Lolly off who started struggling against the teacher.  
"__**LET ME GO, THEY WERE THE ONES WHO STARTED IT AND I'M GONNA BE THE ONE TO FINISH IT!**__" screamed Lolly causing the kids to be terrified as they watched with wide eyes._

_***A few hours later***_

_"Mrs O'Connell, I know that Lolly has a condition where she needs more help than others but it still doesn't mean that she has to attack another student." said the headmaster in the office while Evy and Rick sat on the chairs in front of the desk, when Evy said "But they started it first didn't they? They know that Lolly is fragile and it's no excuse of what they done. I'm sorry but I'm taking my daughter out this school right now.".  
Outside the office, Lolly was leaning against the wall when the office door opened to reveal Evy and Rick causing Lolly to run over to hug them as Evy said "Pack your stuff, we're going home now".  
(End of flashback)_

"So I got home schooled and did my own studying while Mum and Dad with Uncle Jonathan and Alex travelled around the world then I meet Iain and Jack who told me I am a pureblood vampire and well you know the rest." said Lolly with a sad smile causing Zero to look sadly at her.  
"But now I meet you, Iain, Jack and everyone else, it feels nice to have alot of friends you can count on when something bad and they do the same for you while not being alone anymore." smiled Lolly as tears poured down her cheeks causing Zero to narrow his eyes and gently puts his coffee down as he hugged her suddenly.  
This surprised Lolly who widened her eyes in surprise but then she hugged Zero back tightly as she cried silently into his chest while Zero petted her head softly.

* * *

In the Midnight Rose, Axel wearing a large purple turtle neck jumper, black leggings and black knee length boots was sitting at the bar drinking Pepsi while watching a young man dancing on stage causing the costumers to cheer loudly. The young man with his eyes closed as he danced around the pole had light brown hair that was styled like Chichiri's except it was long and tied with a black band, pale skin, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows which was unbuttoned at the front to show his stomach and his chest a bit, tight black jeans and ankle length black boots with small heels.  
As Axel was watching, Kouji wearing a black leather jacket, blue shirt with the front ripped, trousers and black biker boots appeared behind him while wrapping his arms around Axel's waist.  
"Miss me?" he asked to Axel who turned around to gently kiss him replied with a grin "Maybe...how is everyone?" as Kouji sat beside him replied "Well everyone is celebrating Valentine's day except Tsuzuki, Ozzy and Hisoka. They don't mind it anyway...also did either Mitsukake or Drix say anything about Jacob's condition?".  
At this, Axel sighed as he gripped his drink replied "He's with child...and that child is that man's." making Kouji widen his eyes at this and wrapped his arm around Axel's shoulders said "Are you sure?". Axel nodded in reply as he said "Yes and Jacob wants to keep it...I told him what would our parents and big brother think and he said...".

_(Flashback)  
"I don't care what you or anyone thinks...it's my child and I'm keeping it!" shouted Jacob as he stood in his room wearing an oversized shirt which showed his bulging stomach slightly underneath while glaring at Axel who said timidly "But...what if we call our parents and let them...", when Jacob interrupted with a laugh and said "Know that their son is a skank who gets fucked by anyone who comes here? Ha, I like to see the looks on their faces about learning that their second oldest is pregnant early. Maybe it will show them not to throw out their sons in the streets". Axel watched Jacob put a protective hand over his stomach as he said "Now get out..I don't want hear anything about this anymore" causing Axel to open his mouth to say something when...  
"__**GET OUT!**__".  
So Axel turned around and went out the room with tears spilling down his cheeks as he ran through the corridor.  
(End of Flashback)_

"It must be hard for you to find out that my enemy impregnated your adopted brother" said Kouji as he held Axel's shoulder comfortingly until he noticed the man dancing around the pole seductively causing him to say "Uh Axel...who's that dancing around on the stage?".  
Axel turned to see on stage that the man was rubbing his chest to his stomach while rubbing his ass against the pole making Axel say with a raised eyebrow "Jason Vladimir. He's the grandson of Julius and also number 1 at Midnight Rose.".  
"So who's number 2 and 3?" asked Kouji to Axel who replied while rubbing his head "Jacob is number 2 and I'm three." making Kouji raise his eyebrow at him, causing Axel to say who glared at the man still dancing on stage "He's just alot more experienced then me and Jacob. So he and Jacob always argue every time they see each other, it's gets so tiring every time I hear it.".  
When Axel said that, Kouji widened his eyes in shock when he turned to look at the man who was coming off the stage as he noticed that he got the same eye colour as Lolly and Siren and turned to Axel said "Did he say anything about family?".  
Axel was taken aback by this and said with wide eyes "Yes, he lost his parents when he was three and has twin sisters but don't know where they are. But what is this about?" "I know where those twin sisters are." said Kouji making Axel widened his eyes in shock at this.

* * *

Back at Cross Academy, Lolly and Zero with their arms linked together were walking back to the front doors when Henry wearing a long jacket ran towards them, making Lolly stare in confusion as she said "Uncle Henry, what's wrong?" while he stopped in front of them.  
"Kaien wants you to come to his office quickly," Henry said then he looked at Zero who looked back at him in confusion. "Also Kaien wants you to come along too, Kiryu and he called all your friends including your butlers.".  
Lolly and Zero looked at each other with confused faces as Henry ran back to the school, so they ran after him as well. As they ran into the school, the same cloaked figure appeared on top of the wall and sat down on it while swinging on leg against the wall while lifting the other up.  
"Maybe I can find out where they are here..." the man questioned then he jumped off the wall into the school grounds and ran towards the school.

* * *

**This was a Valentine's day special chapter and in this we find out more what happened to Lolly and why she was always alone in the Estate in London, along with Jason. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the demon world, the two demons that were seen in the throne room were talking amongst themselves. "I wonder when we get the mate, we can have our reward?" asked one grinning evilly causing the other to say "But what is the master going to give us as a prize in return?" making the first not sure what to say when the cloaked person appeared walking through the corrider.  
So the two demons ran after him as they both said "Master what reward will you give us if we get your mate?" causing the person to stop in his tracks which made the two demons to look at each other in worry when the person said "How about I give you the submissive males that the twin sisters know once I have my way with them?".  
The demons looked at each other as they grinned evilly while the person walked away and thought to himself when his eyes started glowing red underneath the hood _It won't be long. I just have to wait for the right time to get him._

* * *

In Kaien's office, Nuriko slammed both hands on the desk and demanded angrily with an anime angry mark appearing on his head "Why did you summon everyone here? I was going to have a nice date with Hotohori which we planned for ages.", making Hotohori tried to calm him down while everyone else stared at him. Then Lolly turned around and said "So why did you call everyone here?" making Kaien reply as he took his glasses off "I got a call from Julius that something bad is coming after someone...that someone is your older brother.".  
Siren and Lolly widened their eyes in shock while everyone was confused by this except Kouji who was trying hard not to say anything yet.  
"Wait a minute...you found Jason?" asked Jack in surprise making Henry look at him said "Weren't you the one who took him to the brothel?" which Jack shook his head as he said "I thought he ran away all this time after what happened at that time.".  
When he said that, Iain had beads of sweat dripping down his face which was noticed by Hisoka who said as he faced him "Iain-san...you did something while Jack-san was resting at that time didn't you?" causing Iain to reply "O...of course I didn't...why would I do something like take him to Julius to the...first place...".  
Iain realised too late at what he said as he watched Lolly, Siren and Jack turned to look at him with wide eyes when Tsuzuki said "No way...you took him to a gay bar?" while everyone else except Henry jaw dropped in shock.  
"Well it wasn't safe for a young kid like that who is an hermaphrodite so I tracked down Julius and while Jack was resting at that time, I took Jason there to be safe away from all the danger that was happening." said Iain with a serious face until he felt a dark aura behind him, so he turned around to see Jack holding the sofa in his arms with star shaped eyes and a fire aura appearing at the background.  
Everyone else including Toga were out the door as there were bangs and crashes causing Sam to say with a scared face while they peeked through the door "Yikes Jack's scary when he gets mad." making everyone else nod in agreement.  
"Toga what did you say to Jack when you first met my family?" Lolly asked to Toga who took out another cigarette replied "When me and Cross met them the first time, it was when Haruka and Juri Kuran had a ball at their home".

_(Flashback)  
Kaien and a slightly younger Toga with both eyes was leaning against the wall wearing suits while Toga smoking when a woman appeared beside him.  
She had red-brown eyes, pale skin, long dark brown messy/curly hair and wearing a pink long sleeved dress with pink plump heels.  
"Is everything alright you two?" she asked with a slight smirk causing Toga once he puffed smoke out from the cigarette while Kaien said with a smile "Yes everything is alright Juri, however my target hasn't arrived yet anyway so all is good. Also who are those purebloods over there? I haven't seen them from these parts of Japan.".  
As he said that, Kaien pointed to a couple causing Juri to say with a smile "That is Alucard Vladimir and his mate Nina Roséheart who is holding Jason, so sweet isn't he? He was born just yesterday and those two butlers are Jack and Iain...they're male lovers.".  
Kaien happily clapped his hands while Toga widened his eyes in surprise as he went towards the woman with long light brown curly hair wearing a purple dress with long sleeves along with puffy round shoulders holding a light blue bundle in her hands.  
"Hello, you must be Cross's friend? Juri told me all about you two." she smiled when Toga looked at Jack with slightly long hair talking to Iain whose hair was started to grow longer when he said "Oi what are these lower vampires doing here?".  
At this, Jack turned around to look at Toga while Nina, Alucard, Kaien, Juri and Iain turned into chibis with a dark aura around them.  
"What did you say?" asked Jack staring at Toga who stared blankly at him replied back bluntly "Lower vampire that's what I said.".  
At this, Jack walked up towards him and grabbed his arm making Toga blink at this until Jack threw him over his shoulder with a yell "__**DO NOT CALL US LOWER VAMPIRES!**__" and Toga went flying into the air until he landed on his back.  
Toga had wide round eyes as he blinked a couple of times while Jack wiped the dust of his hands causing the other vampires to stare at the scene with wide eyes.  
(End of Flashback)_

"Yikes." said Lolly while cringing causing Siren to say "Wow." making everyone have blank looks at this when Tasuki said "Ah I think it's all calm now. We better get back inside.".  
So everyone went in the office when they stopped to see Iain and Jack making out on the ground with their clothes rumpled causing Tsuzuki, Chichiri and Sam to cover Rika, Chiriko and Satoko's eyes while everyone else had blank faces.  
"So you beat the crap out of someone if you do something bad and you have sex...hey England your cooking sucks." said America to England who just kicked him where the sun doesn't shine in response causing him to grunt in pain while holding his special place with both hands, making Sango and Siren say with blank faces "What a idiot.".  
As that happened, Lolly turned to look at Kaien and said "So what is this evil that is after my older brother?".  
"Well neither your mother or Julius said what it was so that's a huge problem." said Kaien as he watched Jack and Iain still making out, so Nuriko walked towards them with the help of Ozzy, pulled them apart and fixed them up while Siren said "But why would this evil want our brother in the first place?".  
Kaien shrugged his shoulders in reply when Lolly made a thinking face as she put her finger to her mouth until Kaien said to the ukes "How about you boys go to a hot spring? It must have been a long journey to come here...there's a closest spring in the village near the school." as he led them away while Lolly said to the semes "How about you go with them and see if nothing happens...I just had a sudden feeling.".  
America and Germany looked at each other while Kouji, France, Prussia, Spain, Iain and Tasuki all nosebleed as they passed and Russia nodded in agreement, then so they followed while carrying the five out cold males after the ukes and Chiriko. But what everyone didn't know that the cloaked person was also following the ukes and semes as well.

**(Warning: The next scene is a hot spring scene with our favourite ukes getting naked so please if you don't like something like this, don't read on)**

Now at the hot springs, the ukes were relaxing happily in the outside traditional hot springs with all the bamboo around it including walls and gate which the semes were standing guard outside.  
"Man this feels good..." groaned Ozzy happily as he went into the water while Italy was splashing through the water with a loud "_Veeeeee_" causing Japan who was sitting beside China and Hisoka in the water said "Yes you are right Ozzy-san. It's feels really nice.".  
Nuriko with a towel on his waist, was on the side putting soap in his hair and washing it out with the water in the bowl said "I wonder why Lolly wanted the guys with us...maybe she wanted Hotohori to see me naked...no way it's so embarrassing.".  
As he said, Nuriko put his hands on his face and started shaking his head while hearts appeared in the background causing the others to stare with blank faces and sweatdrops appearing on their heads when Romano smirked evilly, got out of the water very naked and grabbed the towel of his waist.  
Nuriko shrieked in surprise as Romano ran behind him and stuck out his tongue said "Hah shouldn't have let your guard down." which made Nuriko growl in anger lifted his fist up said "Alright that does it.".  
So with that, Nuriko started chasing Romano around the water and grabbed him around the waist when they slipped on the side then fell into the spring causing water to explode in the water making Tsuzuki, Chiriko and Chichiri laugh at this while the others got splashed.  
Outside the gate, Tasuki with his arms crossed while leaning against the gate said with a groan "Man shouldn't we go in there to check if there alright?" causing Hotohori to blush at this replied with his eyes closed and eyebrows twitching slightly "Don't be absurd Tasuki, what would they say if we tried to peek in?".  
This made Kouji, France and Prussia smirk at this as they became chibis went close to him making Hotohori have blue lines under his left eye when Kouji said "So it's true...you haven't even seen Nuriko's body at all, haven't you?".  
Then France said with a evil grin "Must so hard to hold it in after hearing Nuriko bathing in the water with the others?" and he did his laugh (Which he does the French laugh that you hear in the anime) making Hotohori say with beads of sweat appearing "Y...you're wrong, I would never do anything like that!".  
Prussia still in chibi mode opened the gate slightly as he said "Alright we believe if you peek through then we'll see if you can endure it?" making Hotohori narrow his eyes and said "I accept." then he peeked through the crack of the gate. Prussia, Kouji and France in chibi forms lifted their arms in shock as they all said together "No way, he looked through!".  
Spain who was standing beside Iain, America, Germany and Russia laughed at this as he said "It's so fun to see our friends acting like this towards the ones they like." making Russia reply with a smile "Da, you are right my friend." leaving Germany to roll his eyes as he watched the rest looking through the crack.  
Back at the baths, the cloaked figure appeared on of the trees and kneeling on the branch watched as Chichiri, Tsuzuki, England and Ozzy stood up at the same time while water spilled down on their bodies causing the cloaked figure to have blood spilling out from his hood.  
"Holy crap that's hot." he said to himself when he saw Italy and Romano on the side washing each others back while Jack was in the shower, China was splashing water at Chiriko who was laughing while Japan was resting again the rocks with a blush appearing on his face and Hisoka with Nuriko were both leaning against the rocks.  
_Those four have that sexy aura which can get any guy to fall for them, the two brothers who are washing themselves are really cute, the one with the hime cut has that mysterious aura, the one playing with the kid has a cute body while the kid on the other hand is a unblooming rose who could grow to be very beautiful...the purple haired one has a nice feminine face and the teen has that tsundere personitaly which everyone finds really cute these days...but they all have their own good points and I want one of them as my woman._  
As the cloaked figure was thinking to himself, he had dirty images in his head making him nosebleed even harder **(A/N) Who thinks something like that about poor Chiriko? Oh right...never mind)**, he suddenly noticed something hidden in the leaves making him narrow his eyes under his hood.  
"So Chichiri...have you done it yet with Tasuki?" asked Nuriko once everyone was back in the hot water making Chichiri turn red in the face as he said "Jeez Nuriko did you have to say it in front of everyone, na no da?" causing China to appear beside him say with a cat-like grin "So you have...what was it like, aru?".  
While this happened, the scene now changed into the water which showed the boys legs and something was swimming towards them. With Romano, he suddenly jumped out of the water making England say "What's wrong? Was the water too hot?" which Romano replied with a shake of his head "No it felt like someone stroked my legs or something" causing the others to stand up as well. "I don't like this" said Chiriko shaking slightly causing Chichiri to say with his arms around Chiriko "It's fine...it might be a frog." but Jack shook his head said "No it feels ancient...and evil.".  
When he said that, something jumped out of the water making Italy, Romano, China and England scream while the others widened their eyes in shock when something flashed in the air causing blood to fly out and the object fell into the water which made the others go close to see what it was.  
What fell in the water was a strange looking grey thing floating in the water as blood spilled out causing Chiriko to look away with a shudder while the others had disgusted looks.  
"What the hell...?" said Romano in disgust when a voice said "I think the word would be a minor demon...could be a servant of a powerful demon.". Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice to see the cloaked figure leaning against the wall causing England to demand "Who are you and why are you here in the first place?", so the figure got stepped away from the wall and walked towards England causing the others to step back said while taking his hood off "The name's Taichi and I'm looking for my brothers.". When he took his hood off, Nuriko, Chichiri and Chiriko widened their eyes with gasps as the others jaw dropped in surprise at what was underneath the hood.  
The man revealed to look very similar to Taka except he had bluish longer hair tied with braids in the back with a band around his head and wore a whole black outfit (The one that Tamahome wore before he became Taka when he was controlled by Nakago and Yui while breaking Miaka's arm and beating up Tasuki).  
"No way..." started Nuriko in shock, while Chiriko said "He looks like Tamahome before he became Taka." causing the Taka-look-alike to say with a grin while looking up and down "Hey nice view guys, it's like you were waiting for me to see this.".  
At this, the ukes were confused by what he said when they all looked down to see that they were still naked causing them to yell in shock as they hid themselves in the water while Nuriko grabbed a bowl to put water in for washing the bodies and threw it at the Taka-look-alike making it hit him right on the forehead.  
When that happened, he fell back on the ground with swirls around his eyes as the semes burst in while Hotohori holding onto his sword shouted "What happened?!" until they all stopped to see the Taka-look-alike on the ground and the ukes covering themselves.  
"Okay what just happened? Why is there a dead demon thing in the water and Taka past out on the ground?" asked America as he poked the Taka-look-alike in the head with a stick while Tasuki said "I think the others aren't going to like this but the fact is that you guys are naked which is a good thing for a start." causing everyone to look at him strangely which made Tasuki go "What?"

* * *

**Here's a new character introduced into this chapter, but he's a perv and I think he might have a huge headach after what Nuriko threw at him because of his super strengh yikes :/**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you telling me this guy who resembles Taka, killed a demon thing because it tried to attack you then you threw a bowl at his head because he saw you naked?" said Lolly when everyone except Henry, Toga and Kaien were in the medical room as they looked at the Taka-look-alike sleeping on one of the beds with bits of drool coming down on the side of his mouth.  
Nuriko nodded at this as he said with a blush appeared on his face "He's a pervert and the only one who should look at me naked is his highness." making Hotohori turn red at this while Kouji smirking bumped his elbow against Hotohori's arm.  
"Well he said his name was Taichi and was looking for his brothers but..." started Tsuzuki as he poked the Taka-look-alike now known as Taichi in the cheek when he jolted slightly to feel something stroking his backside.  
It was revealed to be Taichi's hand who was stroking it as he sat up and said with a grin to Tsuzuki "Hey cutie how about we do this somewhere more..." but didn't finish the rest, when Hisoka bashed him in the head with a metal bowl that people use to be sink in, making Taichi groan in pain as he slumped on the bed with swirls on his head.  
Everyone stared in shock at what Hisoka did as Lolly said "What should we do once he wakes up?" as Nuriko cracked his knuckles answered "We should interrogate him by beating it out of him." causing everyone except Russia, Hisoka and Japan to turn white.  
"Yikes Nuriko is scary when he's mad." said Sam causing the girls to nod in agreement while Zero had a blank face as Keiichi, Miroku, Inuyasha, Drix and Taka turned white at this.  
So the gang waited a bit while as they sat or stood up when Taichi finally woke up said when he put his hand on his forehead "Ouch, it felt like something hit me in the head." until Lolly demanded "Alright talk. Why are you here and who are you working for?".  
Taichi blankly looked at her as he blinked a couple of times until he replied "I already told you, I'm looking for my brothers who ran off somewhere and so I need to find them before something bad happens to them. Also I was just passing by when I saw your cute friends about to be attacked by that thing so I stopped it.".  
Lolly turned to look at Nuriko as she asked with her arms crossed over her chest "So perving at the same time while saving you, huh?" making Nuriko nod said "Yep, but we could have stopped it ourselves." until there was laughter causing everyone to turn around in surprise to see it was Taichi.  
"Sorry but even though that demon was small fry, it would have done something worse to you guys." said Taichi causing England to ask "What do you mean?" which Taichi answered "A sex demon.".  
Everyone widened their eyes while Satoko, Chiriko and Shippo was confused by this except Rika who had a sudden serious expression on her face as Sam asked "You mean something...like a incubus...something that preys on young woman?".  
Taichi nodded as he replied "Yep except these demons prey on young men and younger men so I better keep a close eye on your cute male friends." making Siren and Lolly look at each other while they did their mind link.  
_Could these be the dangers that Uncle Henry, Mother and Gramfather said about?_ thought Siren as Lolly thought back _I'm not sure but I think we found a lead to what is after Big Brother._  
As the twins made serious faces at the same time, Taichi looked at the two with a weirded out look said "Hey don't do that...it's creepy when twins do that." causing Taka to say with a white face "Even with the same faces?".  
Taichi shrugged as he replied "Not my fault that I'm you from an alternate universe and have the same powers as you" making everyone look at each other in confusion while Kouji thought to himself _Wait a minute...Axel said that he and Jacob were alternate universe versions from some teens who fought Greek monsters.  
_Mitsukake noticed this as he said "Kouji...do you have something to tell us?" making Kouji to a 'oh-crap' face and turned to see everyone looking at him.  
"Well...I know someone called Axel who said he was from an alternate universe along with Jacob and that..." started Kouji when Taichi stood up and grabbed him by the front with his fist said "Why are these two now?" causing Kouji to reply while holding Taichi's arm "At a bar called Midnight Rose.".  
With that, Taichi dropped Kouji was confused by this when he said "Can you take me there?" making Kouji nod and then remembered something as he said "Oh nearly forgot, I just met Jason...well not really but..." causing Lolly to say "Alright we're coming too but Hisoka can you look after the kids with Kagome, Inuyasha, Mion, Shion, Keiichi and Rena?".  
Hisoka nodded as everyone trooped out the room, leaving Rika to think to herself.

* * *

"Alright is this it?" asked Lolly wearing a different outfit and had her hair up standing at the entrance of the bar with the others wearing their usual clothes which Tasuki, Kouji, America, Russia, Spain, Tasuki, Hotohori, Germany, France and Prussia nodded at, so they all trooped in while Siren who was holding her black with grey frills umbrella also wearing her usual gothic Lolita outfit stopped and looked up to see black shadows in the buildings.  
Siren narrowed her eyes at this as they started glowing red until she looked away and ran after the others into the bar.  
In the bar, everyone stared in awe as they looked around to see alot of roses everywhere in mixed colours of red, purple, pink, blue and black.  
"Wow Gramfather must have chosen these colours for Mother, Aunt Lucy, me, Big brother and Big sister" said Siren staring sadly at the flowers when Lolly said while putting her arms around Siren's shoulders "Remember it's all in the past...Mother wouldn't want us to think about what happened all these long ago.".  
Siren turned to look at Lolly with tears in her eyes causing Ozzy, England, Tsuzuki, Chichiri, Sam and Sango to hug them which made the others and Taichi look at them in sadness when there a sudden crashing noise making everyone turn around to see Axel wearing his leather outfit getting smacked across the face by Jacob wearing a oversized shirt with nothing underneath.  
"Woah it's that prissy guy again" said Tasuki crossing his arms together when Taichi ran forward making everyone confused by this except Kouji who stared along.  
With Jacob, Axel was on the ground holding his face as Jacob towered over him with clutched hands said "How dare you...how dare you say something like that about the man I love." and with that, he lifted his arm in the arm causing Axel to flinch.  
But when he didn't feel the blow coming, Axel looked up to see Taichi holding onto Jacob's wrist causing the two to widen their eyes in shock as Jacob said in surprise "B...big brother...what are you doing?".  
"I should say the same to both of you," said Taichi with a glower at Jacob who yanked his wrist out of his hand as he continued "Why are you two in this brothel?".  
As Kouji went to help Axel up from the ground, Jacob saw Chichiri standing beside Tasuki causing him to widen his eyes until they narrowed in anger as he walked towards Chichiri who wasn't too sure what to say, when all the sudden...  
_**...Slap...  
**_Chichiri's face was whipped to the other side with his cheek bright red causing everyone to stare in shock as Jacob had his hand on the other side said with uncontrollable anger "How dare you...show your face to me after what happened...it was your fault that Nakago tried to attack Axel and it caused him to never show his face here again...I hope you're happy.".  
Putting a hand on his face, Chichiri looked at him when Lolly said "Now just hold on a minute," and she went to Jacob who stared at her in shock as she continued. "Just because Nakago was a guy who was that desperate doesn't mean it was Chichiri's fault that Nakago got kicked out of here.".  
When she said that, Axel went in front of Jacob before he said anything asked "Excuse me but do you have an older brother?" which Siren nodded said "Yes and he works here doesn't he?".  
Axel nodded as he said "Yes but Jason's isn't here right now...he's at a local baths here which he usually goes to when he feels stressed out.".  
"Can you tell us what it's called?" asked Sam as she pulled out a pen and note-pad making Kagome, Maria, Sango, Alex, Britney and Clover to slid at the background with blank faces causing Axel to say "Sure, it's called the River Lily. You can't miss it since it's a huge building and also the fact that Jason likes old historic things.".  
As Sam wrote this down, she pulled out the paper then she puts the pen and note-pad in her bag-pack said "Alright that's it!".  
"We better get going." said Lolly as she and the others started walking when Taichi shouted "Wait a minute!" making everyone turn to see Taichi running after them "I'm coming too." making Lolly blink said "But I thought you would have stayed with your brothers...to have a family time.".  
Taichi turned over his shoulder to see Jacob turning around with his arms crossed and walking away causing Axel to run after him so Taichi turned around to reply "I'll let them be for a while then come back.".  
Lolly nodded at this and everyone started trooping out the exit while Taichi turned around once more to look back then looked back as they started trying to find the baths, just as two shadowed orbs followed them.

* * *

"So you're saying that this Jason is here at this Egyptian looking spa?" asked Tasuki to Taichi as they along with the heroes (except the youngsters, Hisoka, Keiichi, Mion, Shion and Rena) towards a beautiful made building which Taichi replied "Well Axel said that this is where he goes to have some relaxing time since he likes historic stuff.", causing Lolly and Siren to look at each other.  
_I wonder what he is like_ thought Lolly causing Siren to reply in her head _Well we'll find out soon enough_ causing Lolly to furrow her eyebrows until they finally got into the entrance. Once going inside, everyone gasped in awe as they saw how the reception was in the spa that had Egyptian styled furniture, hieroglyphics on the wall and other things making Lolly look around with wide eyes said "It's so beautiful...mum would love this. I should get her and dad to come here for a break.".  
Taichi looked in confusion at Lolly who had sparkles in her eyes causing Sam to say "Well since her family are archaeologists, Lolly has been interested in it for a long time." which Taichi nodded to this when Zero said "So how do we find Jason Vladimir?".  
Everyone then turned to see a female receptionist typing on a computer behind the golden desk so Tsuzuki went to the desk and puts his hands on it said "Excuse me but do you have a client of the name of Jason Vladimir in your spa?" causing the receptionist to stop as she looked up.  
"Why do you want to know?" she asked with a slight Arabic accent until Lolly and Siren went to the desk as Lolly said "He is our older brother and we were wondering if we could go to see if he's alright?". The receptionist then looked over her moon-shaped glasses and saw hope in the twin sisters eyes causing her to sigh as she said while continuing to type "He's in one of the special baths downstairs. The bath is room number one." making Tsuzuki, Lolly and Siren to smile hugely at each other while the rest high fived each other in response.  
As the heroes were about to go downstairs, the receptionist called out "But if I hear complaints, I'm getting security." causing everyone to stop in their tracks at this while Tasuki whispered in Lolly's ear "If this guy complains, I'm gonna knock him out." which made Lolly cringed at this but didn't say anything as she and the others went downstairs to the baths.  
Downstairs, it was quite hard to find the right door as they all looked the same until Lolly noticed a very tiny number one on the door causing America to grumble "They shoulda made it bigger so everyone can find the right one." and when they were inside, they all jaw dropped at the scene.  
The bath was huge with clear light green water that had light pink lilies floating on top while a small water fall came down from the roof and onto the water also the bath had different figures around it along with huge pillars and pots around the room.  
Everyone was struck dumb by this until America said "Holy shit." causing them to nod in agreement until the water surface started shaking making everyone quickly hid behind the pillars or in the pots, just as a figure burst through the water causing droplets to fly in the air.  
The figure was revealed to be Jason who had his light brown hair undone and was flowing freely down his back while being completely naked with beads of water dripping down his pale body.  
Taichi who was hiding behind the pillar with Tasuki and Kouji, widened his eyes in surprise as Jason went to the water fall and held onto his hair while the water spilled down his back with closed eyes until America who was standing behind the pillar beside Germany and Russia, knocked over one of the smaller pots causing him to cringe at this while the others who were hiding gave him dirty looks.  
Hearing the pot knocked over, Jason turned around with wide eyes as he covered his chest shouted "Who's there?" causing everyone to be silent at this then after that, Jason said aloud "I must be hearing things again." and went back to bathing himself as he started soaping his body away from the waterfall. Everyone breathed out in relief while Germany to back hand America's head who held his head, glared at him in anger.  
Watching Jason soap himself, Taichi stepped out of his hiding place causing Tasuki and Kouji to protest quietly but Taichi didn't listen as he went closer towards Jason who was now humming while soaping his arms, face, legs and other parts of his body.  
"What is Taichi doing?" hissed Siren angrily who poked her head out the pot causing Lolly who was underneath her mumbled "A man's fantasy takes over his mind.", just as Taichi went behind the water fall and watched Jason washing the soap off which made Taichi whisper in awe "Wow.".  
Jason stopped washing himself as he went to the water fall causing Germany to hiss quietly "Taichi...come back before you get us caught!", however Taichi didn't listen when he watched the water drip down Jason's neck to his stomach making him gulp at this, which he looked down to his pants.  
"_Damn it...he's got a boner._" whispered Spain who saw what happened while in one of the pots causing France to pop his head out of nowhere exclaimed "Where!" which made the pot shake until it fell to the ground with a crash, making Jason turn around this time to see the two men on the ground.  
Jason just stared at them with a blank look causing France to grin nervously as he and Spain laughed awkwardly while making everyone turned white as they made 'oh-crap' faces along with lifting their arms in the air.  
Then Jason opened his mouth to scream until Taichi burst out of the water fall and covered Jason's mouth making him widen his eyes in surprise.  
"I don't think we have to alert anyone." smirked Taichi causing Jason to glower at him as Germany started smacking his head on the pillar which made Italy try to calm him down while the others had a dark aura around them when Russia said "As the Americans say 'We're screwed', da?".  
But then, there were voices outside causing everyone to freeze in their movements making Lolly turn around and said quickly with wide eyes "Everyone into the water and hold your breaths.".  
So everyone except Tasuki, jumped into the water leaving Tasuki alone to stare after them as he said "Maybe I could just hid behind the pillars or some..." when Taka pulled his leg making Tasuki yelp while waving his arms fell into the water and everyone quickly held their breaths as they went under the water just as the doors opened.  
"That's strange...I thought I heard voices in there." said a voice in surprise while another voice replied "Well if he's not here, he must be somewhere else." and so with that, the doors closed again leaving it to be silent for a moment.  
Until suddenly, bubbles broke through the surface of the water and everyone burst out the water with gasping noises. Once everyone was out of the water now wet, Tasuki was leaning against the side said with a glowered look at Lolly "Was that your only plan?" causing Lolly to grin with her eyes closed replied "I panicked so it was the only way to hide.".  
This caused everyone to sweatdrop at this except that the ukes clothes were fully wet making France drool at this while making groping hand motions towards them causing them to freak out slightly until Tasuki smacked him in the head with his fan causing France to fall on the ground with swirls around his eyes.  
While this happened, Taichi had lifted Jason who was naked, in a bridal style and was walking up the steps out of the pools with water dripping down to the ground while Jason tried to get Taichi to let him go. "Unhand me...you'll be sorry when I will tell the manager that there were uninvited guests here!" exclaimed Jason angrily causing Taichi who was starting to get pissed off, put Jason on the ground who was still ranting.  
"I can't believe they let commoners in here...I should have the right to...mph?!".  
However, Jason was silenced by Taichi who had quickly put his lips against Jason's causing everyone to jaw drop at this in surprise. Jason widened his eyes at this, until he pushed Taichi away from him said "How dare you...do you know who I am?" when Taichi replied with a smirk "A really sexy pureblood vampire.".  
This made Jason blink a few times as a blush appeared on his face while Lolly said "How about we have this lovey-dovey moment when we're back at the brothel?".  
Sill sitting on the ground, Jason put his fingers to his lips, he thought _No way...it was my first kiss!_ when Taichi lifted him up again as he said "Where's your clothes?" causing Jason to pout at this and looked away as he replied "In the locker room.".

* * *

**Family drama and Taichi being a pervert oh my, I think one of these days Tasuki is going to use his fan to fry the poor guy :/ lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the Academy, Hisoka was watching Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Chiriko, Satoko and Shippo playing outside when all the sudden he had widened his eyes as he had a vision in his head, making him clutch at it tightly while Henry's voice said "So you can feel it too?".  
Turning around, Hisoka saw Henry looking at him with a blank look which made him nod as he said "What is after Jason?" causing Henry to walk towards the window and watching the kids play replied "Something ancient and it wants something.", making Hisoka stare at Henry until he turned to look at the window as well.

* * *

"Alright we found Big brother!" said Siren happily as she and everyone were walking through the streets while Taichi was holding Jason now fully clothes over his shoulder making passerby's stare at this as Jason struggled to get off.  
"Let me go now...or you'll be sorry!" exclaimed Jason trying to get out of Taichi's grip when Lolly said as she looked behind her "Wow and I thought me and Siren had anger issues?" causing Siren to glower at her which Lolly cheekily stuck her tongue out.  
As they were walking back to the bar, Siren suddenly stopped behind making everyone stop in their tracks which China asked "Siren, are you alright aru?" who replied with a small smile "Yeah I'm fine...can you guys head back? I'll catch up with you later.".  
Lolly and Sango looked at each other with shrugs as everyone started walking back while Siren waved at them.  
Then once they were gone, Siren made a sudden serious face as she turned around while checking to see if no one was there and went into the alley way.  
In the alley way, Siren stood in the middle of the quiet alley when all the sudden, blue eyes glowed in the darkness making Siren raise her eyebrows replied "It's good to see you again Diva...how long has it been?".  
A giggle echoed as Diva wearing a different outfit and had her hair down came out of the shadows said with a small smile "I always wonder how you can figure out it was me." causing Siren to return the smile replied "You did forget I have telekinesis, right?".  
But then Siren made a serious face as she said "But there's something that is worrying me and my sister...do you know anything about why Incubuses would go after young men?" causing Diva to put her index finger to her lips said "Hmm, not sure but I'll check it out with Muraki and get back to you.".  
Siren nodded at this and suddenly hugged Diva as she said "Thank you again Diva...I know it must be hard to try and get out while trying not to raise suspicion from the others." which Diva rubbed Siren's hair replied "You know if I get caught...I'm blaming it on you.".  
Smirking at this, Siren let's go of Diva who disappeared into the shadows and Siren went out of the alley just as two shadowed orb appeared, watching her pull out her umbrella over her head then walking out on the streets.

* * *

At the Midnight Rose, Julius and Jason were arguing in the office while everyone else including Siren were standing or sitting as Tasuki to say to Taka "Sheesh, does everyone in Lolly's family got bad tempers?" causing Jack to say "Yes it's been like that for many years I presume.".  
Lolly looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow when the office door opened to reveal Julius who looked tired out "I'm sorry about Jason acting towards everyone...it's been long since he can remember his twin sisters and butlers. How about we let Lolly and Siren talk so they can get to know each other?".  
Lolly turned around to look at the others as Chichiri said "That's fine, we'll just head back to the school, no da." and with that everyone except Siren and Lolly started trooping out except for Taichi who asked "Is it alright if I see Jacob and Axel?", Julius nodded and Taichi went the other way, leaving the twins to go inside the office.  
Inside the office, Jason was swinging around the chair when Julius said "Jason, here's your twin sisters to see you." causing Jason to stop in mid swing and turned around to face Lolly and Siren.  
"They look like Mother." Jason said plainly causing Lolly to look at Siren who shrugged her shoulders in reply causing Julius to nod in his head "Yes they are the very image of your mother.".  
Then Jason stood up and went to the window as he said "Why wasn't I allowed to come to see them?" which Julius looked away replied "You weren't allowed because you were too young to see them and that there dangers because of you being a hermaphrodite...if I let you out what would happen to you? You would have been attacked at a young age and gotten pregnant.".  
As he said that, Jason angrily turned around with his eyes narrowed yelled "I don't care...all this years I've waited to see my little sisters to find that one of them is still human while the other was horrible abused. Did it really matter then?!".  
Julius and the twins flinched at the outburst as Julius said "Your mother wanted you to be safe and wouldn't want anything..." when Jason interrupted "Bad? Well too late for that, I already lost my ass virginity to many costumers...what would happen if the next time, I would lose my other virginity to strangers. What would you do?".  
At this, Lolly and Siren were shaking slightly with wide shocked eyes at the outburst causing Julius to look at Jason said "Stop it now...your scaring them, Jason" making Jason laugh as he replied "Scaring them...I'm just telling them the truth about what is going on with their older brother," then he turned to look at his younger sisters said "Yep your older brother is a slut who gets fucked by every guy who comes here looking for a good time...".  
"**STOP IT NOW!**" shouted Julius causing Jason to stop and look at him while the girls started shaking horribly at this, when Julius turned to look at them said with sullen eyes "I think it's better for you girls to leave now, I'll call Henry to pick you up.".  
At this, the twins walked out of the office leaving Jason and Julius alone which Jason was breathing heavily at his outburst, sat down on the couch while covering his face.  
Outside the corridor, with knees shaking badly causing Lolly to drop down to the ground as she burst into tears causing Siren to go down her knees and pull Lolly into a hug while trying to comforting her.  
While this happened, Jacob who was coming out the toilet saw Lolly crying with Siren hugging her, making Jacob sigh as he went up to them said "Sheesh if you keep with the water falls, you won't have any tears left.".  
Lolly looked at Jacob with tears still spilling out while snot dripping out of her nose causing Jacob to pull a couple of tissues out and gave them to her.  
Nodding her thanks, Lolly blow her nose into one tissue then using another to wipe her eyes said "Sorry about that..." making Jacob wave his hand replied "Don't let his words get to you...he's just angry that he hardly saw the two of you because him being a hermaphrodite and stuff.".  
Lolly sniffed a couple of times as she and Siren stood up at the same when there was a car honking making Lolly turn around to the door "That's Uncle Henry, we better get going and also," making Jacob look at her as she continued.  
"Whatever happened between you and your family...it's not worth holding a grudge against so try to make it up okay?".  
Jacob widened his eyes at what Lolly said as she and Siren went outside to meet Henry causing him to hold his bulging stomach.

* * *

At the Academy, Ozzy and Tsuzuki were in the lunch hall while the students had classes.  
While Ozzy was drinking coffee, Tsuzuki asked suddenly "So what's with you and Thrax in the first place? Did he try to do something?" causing Ozzy to sigh as he put his cup down on the table.  
"Well I was a agent in another body called Frank, me and Drips teamed up because Thrax was trying to take the hypothalamus which would have killed him until I stopped him and he died in the acid while Frank was in hospital...then when I met Thrax again...I was shocked to see him alive and I knew I had to help so I can stop that virus again...".  
At this, Ozzy trailed away as he remembered Thrax kissing him when he first met Lolly and the others until he shook his head as he said "What about you Tsuzuki? What's going on between you and Muraki?". "Well, I first met Muraki when I had to do a case about a woman sucking blood out of people then I found out he was the cause of Hisoka's death and that he wanted to use my body for reviving his dead stepbrother who was killed sixteen years ago." said Tsuzuki who then nommed on his cake with a faraway look causing Ozzy to say with a strange look "Sheesh the guy only likes you for your body to revive his dead stepbrother...wow that guy has some issues.".  
Tsuzuki shrugged at this in response while putting his hand under his chin as he thought about Muraki while Nuriko in chibi form appeared beside him said "So you have a crush on a psychopathic doctor who wants to use your body to revive a dead step-sibling? That's so romantic...not.".  
Jumping at this, Tsuzuki stammered "N...Nuriko, how long have you been listening?" which Nuriko replied "To know enough that the two of you like two baddies." causing Tsuzuki and Ozzy to turn red in the face when Nuriko said with a wave of his wrist "But I'll keep your secrets since I'm a good friend." making the two sighed in relief at this.

* * *

In Henry's car, Lolly was staring blankly out of the window in the back while Siren who was sitting at the front said to Henry who was driving "Uncle, did you work at the bar too?" causing him to nod.  
"Yeah I worked while Jason was taken in when he was three years old" he said as he remembered that time when he found out that his sister was killed and met his nephew for the first time.

_(Flashback)  
Henry without glasses and had his hair down while wearing a slightly revealing black leather outfit, was dancing on stage around the pole as Julius with shoulder length hair and wearing a quite revealing lilac Chinese outfit was talking to a couple of costumers at the bar.  
As he was talking, another male co-worker appeared then whispered something in Julius's ear making him widen his eyes in surprise as he stood up and went away, which made Henry not sure what happened so he danced a couple of times as he waited for the song was to be over.  
After the song was finished, Henry now wearing a housecoat went into Julius's office when he stopped in surprise. Sitting on the couch was three year old Jason having a towel around him to keep him warm with blank green/brown eyes while Iain was standing and looking out the window.  
"Father...who are they?" Henry asked in confusion when he noticed that Julius who was sitting at his desk, had bright red eyes from crying said "That is Jason...your nephew and the man over there is Iain. He was your sister's butler before she died.".  
Henry widened his eyes in shock as he walked backwards and hit his back at the wall asked "How...when did this happen?" and was answered by Iain.  
"It was a hunter who killed the Master and Mistress, only the youngest daughters, my lover, Jason and myself survived the attack...but I think it made Jason go...funny after seeing his mother die.".  
When he said that, Iain turned to look at Jason who was clutching at the towel tightly causing his knuckles to go much whiter then they were. Henry looked sadly at Jason who had droplets of tears spilling down when Julius said "Thank you for taking Jason here...I would shudder to think what would happen if he was still out there." making Iain nod as he said "I better get back or else Jack will have a cow.".  
Julius nodded as Iain hugged Jason quickly and took his leave making Henry go up to him as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
At this, Jason widened his eyes in shock as he slapped Henry's hand away making Henry step back with his hand clutched to his chest.  
"Henry leave Jason alone...he's had a hard time. How about you take him to your room to rest and we'll see if he'll be alright?" said Julius as he watched Henry taking Jason by the shoulder and leading him away.  
Once they had left, Julius put both hands on his face just as tears spilled down his cheeks and his shoulders started shaking from the grief he had in him while Henry watched sadly from the window.  
(End of Flashback)_

Henry clenched his hands tightly on the steering wheel as he kept driving, which was noticed by Siren who said "Uncle Henry, you're grasping too tight on the wheel.".  
So he lets his grip on the steering wheel a little as he said "Sorry I was just remembering something from ages ago." making Siren stare at him with a worried expression and then at Lolly who was still blankly looking out the window. Finally the ride back to the Academy was over as Henry stopped his car in front of the gates.  
As he and Siren got out of the car first, Siren noticed that Lolly was looking paler then usual making her walk to the back door as she opened to door said "Big sister, it's time to come out. We're back at the school.".  
So Lolly unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out when all of the sudden, her eyesight started going funny making Lolly clutch her forehead as she started feeling woozy.  
"Big sister, are you alright?!" exclaimed Siren as she held onto Lolly until Lolly felt herself fall out of Siren's grip and landed hard in the ground.  
As she heard voices calling out her name, Lolly saw a dark image in her head putting its hand out as it said in a loud booming voice "Your brother is mine!"" and darkness took over her eyesight.

* * *

In the medical room, Lolly was sleeping on of the beds with heavy breathing as everyone except the ukes and younger members, demanded to know what's happening to Lolly, while Siren who along with Zero were watching Lolly As everyone was shouting angrily at Kaien who was ready to fall into the seat because of the pressure, Toga yelled in a booming voice "Shut up and let the man speak!" causing everyone to shut up as Sango paced angrily around the room. "Alright talk." said Maria with her arms crossed to Kaien who sighed said "So I guess she didn't tell them." to Henry who nodded making Mion ask "What do you mean by that?".  
Taking his glasses off to clean them, Kaien said "Lolly is due to have her sleeping period soon but I don't know when." causing Sam to say with a angry look "Why didn't she want to tell us about it?" which made Sango try to calm her down. "I think she didn't want anyone to worry about her...I think she gets that from her mother." answered Iain with a thoughtful look when Zero turned to look at Kaien said "So now what should we do?" which was replied by Henry "I think we should give her blood tablets to calm her down or she'll go berserk for blood. Even though it doesn't say in the book, it has happened many times in the family.".  
The men including Zero cringed at this when they thought about this while the girls had disgusted looks as Rena said with a worried expression while holding her wrist "What should we do if she goes into her sleeping period?".  
Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as Henry said "When that happens, we have to put her into a crypt where someone has to look out for her." causing everyone to look at each other when suddenly Zero stood up with a determined face. "I'll do it." he said which made everyone stare at them in shock except Toga, Henry and Kaien who had blank faces.

* * *

In another room, the ukes were either sitting down or standing while waiting for the results of Lolly's condition while Shippo who was sitting on Nuriko's shoulder asked "Will Lolly be alright?" making Tsuzuki smile gently replied "I'm sure she'll be fine."._  
_Rika was sitting on the ground beside Satoko who was holding a teddy bear in her hands with a serious expression on her face._  
Hanyuu...can you come out? I need to talk to you _thought Rika in her head just as a ghostly figure appeared behind her. The figure was revealed to be a young girl with quite long purple hair with dark horns on her head which the one of the left was chipped, violet eyes and wearing a shrine maiden outfit with a long pair of pink furisode-like sleeves and sandals._  
"Au au, auauau...I feel something bad is about to happen." _said the girl who was Hanyuu as she stomped her feet in the ground and waving her arms causing Rika to stare at her in shock thought_ What do you mean? For the love of God can you calm down so you can tell me?!  
_Hanyuu calmed down a bit as she said while clutching her sleeves_ "You see your friend Lolly is due to have her sleeping period soon and that her brother is about to become a mate to a dangerous demon which is an incubus.". _Rika widened her eyes at this as she stood up suddenly causing China to notice this said "Are you alright Rika, aru?" making her go "Mii, it's fine...just need the bathroom that's all," and she smiled as she went 'Nippa' while she left the room causing the ukes to watch her.  
Then England noticed that Satoko was playing with the teddy bear making him go up to her and bend his knees to her height.  
"Satoko can I ask where you got that teddy bear?" he asked to Satoko who smiled as she held the teddy in arm's length said "I found it when me and the others were playing outside.".  
At this, Hisoka who was sitting down widened his eyes in shock as he stood up suddenly making the ukes look at him in confusion.  
"What's wrong with you? Ants in your pants?" asked Ozzy blinking his eyes in confusion when Hisoka pointed at the teddy said "Everyone get away from that teddy...Satoko drop it now!" causing Satoko to drop the teddy on the floor while Nuriko asked in pure confusion "Why are you acting like this, Hisoka?".  
As Hisoka was about to answer, all of a sudden...

* * *

Back with the others, everyone was trying to understand more about what is happening, when Shippo and Satoko burst into the room making Kagome ask "What's wrong with you two? Where's the others?".  
At this, Satoko burst into tears causing Shion to hug her as she said "Something bad is happening to the others...purple tentacles burst out of the teddy I found when we were playing outside.".  
This made America, Tasuki, Germany, Hotohori, Spain and Iain widen their eyes in shock at this when America said "You guys stay here with Lolly...we're gonna check it out.".  
Then with that, the five ran out leaving the rest to look at each other with worried looks as Inuyasha exclaimed "What the freck is going on?!" making Kagome go "Sit boy." causing the beads to glow and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thump, making everyone look down at him with blank faces.

**(Another warning: The next part has tentacles in it so be warned by this)**

* * *

With Germany and the rest, he was trying to get the door that the ukes were inside to open when America said as he pushed him away "For God's sake..." and kicked the door down.  
Once this happened, Germany and Hotohori went in first when they stopped with wide shocked eyes causing Tasuki to say "Hey why'd did yah...?" but he trailed off when he and the others saw what was happening.  
Purple tentacles around the room were holding the ukes and Chiriko around their bodies, arms and legs as they tried to get out without avail. "Damn it why does it have to be tentacles?!" exclaimed Tasuki angrily causing him to get bonked in the head by Iain while some other tentacles slipped underneath the ukes clothes and started stroking them in places which made Germany say with a blush appearing on his cheeks "Wait why does the tentacles have Chiriko too?".  
Spain and America shrugged their shoulders in response while Romano exclaimed "Because it's a nasty bastard that goes after younger kids too...**NOW GET US OUT!**".  
But when he shouted that, one of the tentacles shoved into his mouth causing him to gag loudly as it started thrusting in and out of his mouth.  
Spain jaw dropped at this while another bunch of tentacles started doing the same to Nuriko, China, Italy, Hisoka, Jack and Japan while the other tentacles were stroking Tsuzuki, Ozzy, England, Chichiri and Chiriko in other places causing all of them to moan at this.  
As one of the tentacles started thrusting in Nuriko's mouth who had tears springing in his eyes, it suddenly shoved itself harder into Nuriko's throat causing him muffle his yell as he felt something going down into his throat.  
Hotohori made a disgusted look as he covered his mouth while the rest widened their eyes in shock until there were footsteps running causing the six to turn around to see the others except Lolly, Zero and Siren coming into the room when they stopped and stared.  
"Oh God." said Maria covering her mouth with her eyes widening in shock while Drix just stared and then the other tentacles that were in China, Italy, Hisoka, Jack, Romano and Japan's mouths pulled out causing the six to gasp breathlessly until the tentalces sprayed clear liquid in their faces into their mouths making them to yell at this.  
Hotohori's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the teddy on the ground that had tentacles coming out of it and ran towards it as he pulled out his sword then slashed the tentacles with a loud battle yell.  
When that happened, the tentacles started shrieking in pain as they turned black and disappeared into ashes causing the ukes to fall when they were caught by loved ones and friends.  
"Are you alright Nuriko?" demanded Hotohori who was holding Nuriko tightly who looked up at him with tears spilling down his eyes as he said "That thing...poured something in my mouth...I don't know what was it in but...".  
Then he burst into tears as Hotohori hugged tightly while Taka said aloud "But why did the tentacles shove themselves into Nuriko, Japan, Hisoka, China, Romano, Jack and Italy's mouths but not Ozzy, Tsuzuki, England, Chichiri and Chiriko?".  
Everyone looked at each other as they wondered what was happening.

* * *

At the Demon's world, the cloaked figure was sitting in his throne as he watched in the orb what happened to the ukes making him smirk evilly in his hood at this, when one of the demons who was kneeling "Master may I ask about you are thinking of doing to the submissive males that the hime knows?".  
The cloaked figure replied with a smirk as he pulled out a black symbol in his hand "Once we get the submissive males except of her adopted siblings who we will get very soon...place this on their stomachs and it will do the rest.".  
The demon nodded as the cloaked figure threw the symbol at it and caught it in its hand, then bowed as it walked away. "Ah my dear mate...you will be so happy to have new play things when you are under my control." the cloaked figure said as he waved his hands in the air to show a couple of orbs showing the faces of Amiboshi, Tomo, Loki, Ken, Omi, Jacob, Axel, Henry, Julius, Nuriko, China, Italy, Romano, Hisoka, Watari, Kaien and Japan.  
Then he started chuckling loudly as his red eyes started glowing brighter.

* * *

**Okay what crack was I smoking when I wrote this chapter? And what the freak is that demon cloaked guy wanting to do to our favourite ukes? Find out in the next chapter while I shall drown myself in tea for what I have wrote, bye guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lolly opened her eyes to find herself on her bed back at the dorm room wearing her pink pyjamas, then slowly she sat up while holding her head to see it's nearly 6:30 so she quickly went into the bathroom causing Hanna to wake up.  
"Lolly, are you sure to get up? I mean I heard what happened yesterday and I think you should get a rest the day!" she called while rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out, when Lolly answered through the door "It's fine...once I have a shower, it'll wake me up.".  
At this, Hanna wasn't too sure about this as she sat up on her bed and waited for her turn in the shower. After getting out of the shower, Lolly was in her uniform and wore her hair up in a high ponytail then while she was getting her contacts in her eyes which was a bit hard as her hand was shaking a bit, there was a knock at the door making Lolly confused by this.  
So she went to the door and opened it which was revealed to be Zero who was looking at her with a worried expression.  
"Zero...it's a bit early, I would have expected you to be sleeping until someone like Yuuki to wake you up." smiled Lolly until her smile slowly dropped when Zero said "I think you should stay out of classes for the now because of your sleeping period.".  
Lolly bit her lip slightly at this when she said while looking away "But I need to go to classes if I can find more clues to what we're going against." making Zero put a hand on his face as he said "Oh alright but if something happens, I'm taking you back to the dorm.".  
Lolly nodded at this just as Hanna came out of the bathroom wearing her uniform, noticed the tension between the two causing her to say "Well we should get breakfast or else there'll be nothing left.".  
So in the breakfast hall, Lolly was picking at her food with a dazed look causing the girls and Zero to watch her with worried faces when she pushed her food away, said "I'm not that hungry the now.".  
This made Mel say with worry "Lolly, I know you're aren't hungry but..." when Zero pulled out a tablet pack that was black with the same sign as the ones on the perfect armbands except it was fully red, out of his pocket and gave it to Lolly who looked confused as she looked at Zero who said "Take these, it might help somehow.".  
So Lolly took out one and puts it in her mouth as she gulped down with a cup of tea. After taking a drink, Lolly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said "What was it in Zero?" making Zero shrug in reply which made her raise an eyebrow at him.

* * *

Now in class, Toga was writing down something on the board as he said "Right who can tell me about the legend of Lilith, the first demon?" which Lolly lifted her hand at this making him say "Yes O'Connell-san?". "It was said that Lilith was created to be the wife for Adam but then Eve was his wife instead so Lilith made Eve eat a apple which got her and Adam banished from Paradise but that's about it nothing else was said what happened to Lilith except she somehow got pregnant and a hermaphrodite son was born." she answered with a slight shrug to her shoulders, causing Toga to nod at this and continued on with the lesson while everyone wrote everything down on the paper.

* * *

After class and everyone else were doing something, Lolly was walking through the corrider while Zero walked with her and as they were walking, Lolly asked Zero "Did anything happen yesterday when I was out?".  
"Well let's just say something attacked the ukes last night." replied Zero causing Lolly to stop in her tracks making Zero walk further when he stopped to look at her as she said "Why didn't you tell me earlier?". Sighing, Zero put a hand on his forehead as he said "I didn't want you to freak out about it, no one got hurt anyway." making Lolly slowly go backwards and leaned against the wall asked "So what's happening now?".  
"Well Tatsumi and Watari are placing seals around the school to stop anything bad to get in so everything will be fine." said Zero as he went beside Lolly and sat down beside her then he pulled her close to his chest said "Also your Gramfather called Cross and that they'll putting Jason here for safety.".  
At this, Lolly said "Who'll be looking after him at all times?" which Zero looked away while rubbing his neck said "Well Cross considered having Taichi being his body guard." making Lolly jaw drop in shock as she said "We're see how that goes...when is Jason coming?".  
"Ahhhhh...tonight." answered Zero which Lolly said as she stood up "Well we need to get everything ready for him to arrive." and with that she ran quickly through the corrider causing Zero to blink at this said as he looked at the readers "Girls...never know what to do with them.".

* * *

In the library, Siren was looking through all the books about incubuses when she noticed something that caught her eye. So she took out a really old book which had a strange symbol on it that was shaped of a black dragon with a star behind it making Siren think to herself Strange I've never seen this book before, so she sat down and started reading the first chapter.

_It was said that for million of years back to the Babylon times, Asmodeus was a powerful demon who would lust after young men and get them impregnated so he can have heirs but he then met a beautiful hermaphrodite pureblood bathing in a cleansing river after a hard time at a temple.  
He was love struck by this pureblood and tried to woo him but the pureblood wouldn't have none of it, so Asmodeus kidnapped the pureblood then forced him into marriage where Asmodeus had three children with the pureblood, however the first born twin sisters and their hermaphrodite brother knew that their bearer didn't want to stay with him.  
So that night, the twins and the brother escaped with the pureblood but Asmodeus found out about it and was so angry that he struck the sisters killing them instantly and forced the brother to mate with one of his sons causing the pureblood to go into rage after his daughters were killed and his son being forced to mate with his half brother from another man, killed all his other sons also from different males, by putting his blood on a sharp object and thrusting it into their hearts while..._

"Strange the rest has been ripped out...maybe Diva has found more information." said Siren to herself when Lolly came into the library causing Siren to slam the book shut as Lolly walked towards asked "Hey what you've been reading?".  
Siren grinned nervously as she replied "Homework." making Lolly arch an eyebrow at this when she said "Oh yeah, Jason is coming to the school to be a night class student." making Siren ask "So we can know each other more?".  
Lolly smiled as she nodded causing Siren to stand up while putting the book under her arm said "Well what are we standing here for?" so the twins quickly ran out of the library to go get ready for Jason to arrive.

* * *

At the demon world, the cloaked figure was sitting on the throne as he remembered something from the past.

_(Flashback)  
In the river, a young man was bathing in the water with long light brown hair tied up in the bun at the back when he turned around to show only his lips were turned upwards into a smile as he whispered "Asmodeus..." causing it to echo and echo.  
(End of flashback)_

This caused the figure to shake his head slightly while taking his hood off with a loud sighe to reveal underneath that he is a very handsome man with long pure white hair, red eyes and pale skin.  
"I will get what is rightfully mine but I have other things to do" the man said to himself as he stood up from his throne and walked away somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the Academy, Lolly was coughing badly as she and Siren were in Kaien's special household causing Sam, Siren, Sango, Satoko, Chichiri, Tsuzuki, England and Ozzy who were sitting on either the couch or chairs, to be worried by this.  
"Lolly are you sure you're alright?" asked Sam with a worried look as she watched Siren gently pat her older sister's back who asked Sango "Sango, may I ask if you can get a glass of water?".  
Sango nodded and she stood up to grab a glass of water then poured water into it from the sink, while Lolly pulled out tablets from her blazer pocket making Siren widen her eyes as she said "Are those...blood tablets?".  
"Blood tablets?" asked Ozzy and Tsuzuki together as they looked confused while Siren said "Blood tablets are used to quench both a aristocrat and purebloods thirst but...for a level-Ds, if they are slowly succumbing to level-E, then they can't have it at all along with purebloods who have already tasted blood and drink it all the time". Sam looked at Siren with wide eyes as Sango arrived to hand Lolly the water who then took two tablets out, putting them in her mouth and took a gulp of water.  
"So I guess you can't have them, Siren?" asked England making Siren nod as she said "It made me feel sick after having them." while folding her arms over her chest, when Sango who sat back down said "What about Lolly? How can she take them easily?" which Siren answered "Didn't have enough blood to make her ill.".  
Everyone nodded at this to show that they understand while Satoko said "But why is she not eating well?", causing everyone to look at each other as Lolly was trying to figure out what to say to her when Kaien burst in the room being all happy with a pink background and sparkles around him.  
"Jason's here everyone, so I want you to try to be nice to Jason even when he yelled at you okay?" said Kaien who had a sudden serious look as he looked at Lolly and Siren making the two look away.

* * *

So the whole group (Lolly, Zero and Siren who were still wearing their school uniform with their perfect armbands) was outside in the dark waiting with Kaien and Toga out the front of the school when Henry's car pulled up towards them then stopped.  
Taichi came out first as he grinned happily and ran towards England while shouting "Hello my lovely sexy...?!" when Romano who had pulled out Tasuki's fan, bonked him on the head which caused Taichi to go down to the ground.  
"Big brother, I think you hit him too hard, ve" said Italy as a sweatdrop appeared on his head while looking down at the out cold Taichi, when Romano gave the fan back to Tasuki replied "Are you sure?" Maybe I didn't hit him enough.".  
This caused some others to laugh nervously at this while Henry and Jason both came out the car at the same time causing everyone to turn around to see Jason walking up towards Hotohori who blinked at him in confusion.  
"You're cute," smirked Jason until he looked at the rest of the semes making him say "But they're cute too." which made them all blush at this.  
This caused Nuriko, Romano, China, England even Italy and Chichiri to be in the background with angry faces making Japan, Tsuzuki and Ozzy try to calm them down while Chiriko just stared blankly at this.  
"Um, would you like us to show you were the dorms are?" asked Lolly trying to break the ice with closed eyes and a smile causing Jason to look at her while flipping his hair slightly replied "Alright, but can I have some help carrying my bags?".  
As he said that, Jason grabbed to heavy bags from the car causing Taichi who seem to recover quickly, to help him out as well making Romano whisper angrily to China "He is so rude, he must have known that we're going out with them." while Lolly led Jason and Taichi along with Siren and Zero.  
"Grrrrrr, he is so spoilt." growled England as he lifted his hand up in anger with steam appearing around his head making Kagome and the Sonozaki twins to try to calm him down while Tasuki said as he waved his hand to his face "Jeez, this guy has the highest sexy level/".  
This caused Nuriko appear behind him and said with a smile "Tasuki dear, do you know what this says?" as he pulled out a sign saying 'Delicacy' making Tasuki turn to look at him replied "Delicacy?" which Nuriko threw it away and lifted his arm which one of his bracelets turned into the arm guards.  
"Right which you don't have." he said and threw his arm back at this.  
With Taka and Hotohori, they heard Tasuki yell behind them, making them turn around just in time to see Tasuki flying through the air behind them.  
"I think Nuriko got ticked off by Tasuki's comment." Hotohori said while a sweat drop appeared on his head making Taka nod in agreement while crossing his arms as everyone else except Toga, Kaien and Henry to stare down blankly at Tasuki who had swirls spinning around in place of his eyes as he groaned in pain. Toga, Kaien and Henry were talking amongst themselves as Henry said "You're sure you have secured everything around the school?" making Kaien nod replied "Yes I had some friends help out by using special seals to stop anything bad to get into the school.".  
Toga was listening while crossing his arms and had a cigarette in his mouth said "But if it get's worst I'm calling a old friend." making Kaien turn around with surprised eyes whispered angrily "No, if that person comes here...then it would cause many bad memories for the twins, Iain, Jack and Jason.".  
Henry was confused by what Kaien meant while gripping his arms tightly thought _Let us hope this will be a safe place for Jason._

* * *

At the night class dorms (called the moon dorm while the day class dorms are called sun dorms), Lolly was shocked to see how big it was then the day class dorms as she opened her mouth in awe when Zero, Jason, Taichi and Siren walked ahead from her. "Come on Lolly, don't lag behind" called Zero making Lolly jump at this and ran after them to the entrance of the dorms. Inside the dorms, Lolly jaw dropped as she said "This is like a Manor, I wish that the sun dorms was like this." making Siren giggle at this and Jason to smile slightly when Zero said to Siren "So which room is it that Jason is going to be staying in?".  
With that, Siren pulled out a piece of paper from out of her pocket and had a look at it said "It's right in front of mine so I'll take Jason up there...I think Yuuki is still here so you can help yourselves to everything for a drink.".  
As Siren led Taichi and Jason away, Yuuki appeared suddenly making Lolly jump at this causing Yuuki to giggle said "Sorry about that, it happens to everyone when this happens." while Lolly waved a hand replied "It's fine.".  
Then Zero suddenly sniffed the air and said "Is she back again?" making Yuuki nod at him which made Lolly confused asked "What's wrong?".  
"Just another pureblood that goes by the name Sara Shirabuki...let's just say that she's just not very nice." answered Yuuki with a frown until she turned to Lolly with a smile said "How about we have tea over this...Zero is it alright if...?" which Zero nodded as he walked away.  
In the tea room, Yuuki was pouring tea into two china cups while Lolly puts three sugars in one cup and poured milk as well.  
"So Lolly, I noticed that you and Siren resemble each other alot...are you twins?" asked Yuuki once they had finished making the tea and were sitting down on the couch.  
Lolly smiled sadly as she said "Yep you guessed it, I'm also a pureblood as well but I've been in this human form for 17 years but I can turn at will into my pureblood self if something bad is happening.".  
Upon saying that, Lolly clutched her tea cup tightly causing Yuuki to look at her sadly as she said "My aniki told me about your and Siren's parents...he said that they were the most nicest people to people even to humans...I think my parents know them too before they died.".  
Lolly looked up at surprise at this, making her say "That's the same thing I heard from Toga...he know them from Kaien at a party...would your brother have known about my brother?".  
Thinking for a bit, Yuuki said "Aniki said that he know him when he was slightly older and your brother was just a baby." which made Lolly nibble her lip when all of a sudden, there was a huge banging noise and a shout of "YOU PERVERT!" making the two girls to jump from the couch as they ran up the stairs to the rooms.  
Once they got up to the top of the stairs, Lolly and Yuuki stopped to see Siren watching Jason who was just getting changed into the uniform pants, beating the crud out Taichi who had a slight nosebleed dripping down face causing the three girls to say together with blank faces "What an idiot.".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now in the school, Lolly with Siren and Yuuki were leading Taichi and Jason fully wearing the uniform to the classroom that the other night class were in which Zero was standing at the front of the door.  
"Right this is the class were you will be in. smiled Lolly to Jason who didn't say anything as he brushed past Zero and went into the class along with Yuuki and Siren behind him who looked at Lolly with sad eyes then went in.  
Lolly looked down sadly at how her older brother acted causing Zero to pat her head gently said "Once he get used to staying here, he'll come through." making Lolly burst into tears and turned around to hug Zero who hugged back.  
Taichi watched sadly at this as he remembered something that happened a couple of years of ago but shook his head to forget about it when he said "You two can head back now...I'll stand guard at the door alright?". So the two broke apart as Lolly sniffed slightly nodded and so they walked away leaving Taichi to lean against the wall with his arms crossed, keeping guard as the moonlight shone through the huge window.  
Back at Kaien's dining room, England was helping with the cooking in the kitchen causing America to say with blue lines under his eyes in the room "Everyone this is Hell." making Sango to turn her head to look at him said "It can't be that bad can it?".  
America just shook his head at her said "Just wait..." when England carrying a huge cooking pot filled with a dark liquid thing it in and places it in the middle of the table said with a huge smile "Tuck in everyone.".  
America, China, France, Russia, Germany, Spain, Romano, Japan and Prussia looked scared as they and everyone else sat around the table while England poured the liquid in the bowls.  
"We'll see if it's true or not." said Shion grabbing a spoon making America cringe at this while everyone said "Thank for the meal!" then they tucked in.  
As they put the spoon with the liquid in their mouths, a black background appeared while everyone had blue lines under their eyes making England ask with a smile and eyes closed "Is it good?".  
Sam with her cheeks puffed nodded while everyone were making strange noises as they tried to not throw up even poor Chiriko looked ready to be sick until England went back to the kitchen causing everyone to spit it back in the bowl with disgusted noises.  
"Oh god...that was disgusting." said Hotohori turning green while Nuriko quickly grabbed water to take the taste away, Tasuki was on the ground passed out making Chiriko say "Don't die on us!" and everyone else was freaking out by the taste of the food causing America to say with a smug smile "Told yah!".  
This made everyone glare at America who put his hands in surrender when Lolly and Zero walked in at the same time. "Woah! What happened to you guys?!" exclaimed Lolly in shock while Zero had a blank look on his face when everyone answered "England's cooking." with white faces making Lolly go towards Maria, takes the spoon then puts it in the bowl and lifted it towards her face.  
Then with that, Lolly shoved it in her mouth making everyone turn white at this as they waited for her reaction when Lolly turned her head to the side with her eyes in a straight line said with a croaky voice "Gross.".  
"That's it..." growled Tasuki who recovered after the shock of eating England's cooking, grabbed the pot making everyone wonder what he's planning, when Tasuki opened the window and poured the contents out then doing the same with the bowls.  
Everyone just stared at Tasuki who wiped his hands after putting the things back on the table when he said "Who wants a take out?". Sango and Sam slowly turned to look at each other when they shrugged in response while everyone else said "Yes..." as they held their hands up.

* * *

So after the horrible food incident, the gang got a huge Chinese take-away which was so large that the ukes's stomachs had expanded from eating it and everyone else went to sleep it off except Lolly was still munching happily.  
"Man that was good." said Ozzy rubbing his stomach while Hisoka hiccupped as he, China, Jack and Nuriko laid on the floor, Italy and Romano were passed out on the ground after eating that amount of food, England grumbled with holding his mouth to stop burping "You could have told me that you didn't like it.".  
This made Tsuzuki who was trying to get out the couch but couldn't said "We didn't want to hurt your feelings." making Chichiri who stood up fall flat on the ground as he muffled "But at least we tried it anyway, no da.".  
England rolled his eyes at this, when he noticed Lolly still eating everything on the table making him say "How can you eat everything even though it's filling?". "I have a fast Metabolism, so I can eat everything until I feel full" said Lolly gobbling it down when she yawned suddenly so she went to stood up and stretched said "Well I better get to bed, see you guys later." making the ukes all say "Goodnight Lolly." as she went to go rest but not long after it, the ukes followed her lead to rest.

* * *

**(Be warned this scene contains explicit sex scene so don't read on if you don't like this)**

Now at the Midnight Rose, Axel was sleeping soundly on top of his bed wearing an oversized purple pyjama shirt as his chest went up and down from his slow breathing.  
As he was sleeping, something slithered on the walls making Axel wake up by the noise.  
"Hello?" Axel said as he sat up slightly while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looked around his room with confusion in his face, until he heard the slither noise close to him making him whip his head quickly._  
I must be imaging this_ he thought and stood up to go into the bathroom as black smoke appeared in the room.  
Pouring water into a glass, Axel then looked up to the mirror to see a figure behind him making Axel gasp in surprise and dropped the glass to the floor causing him to curse loudly while going down to his knees to pick up the broken bits of glass. As he was doing that, Axel thought to himself _Jacob's right...I should really stop watching horror movies or else I'm going to start to imagine things._  
Once picking up all the pieces from the floor, Axel puts it in the bin then went back out to go to sleep.  
But as Axel was about to lie on the bed, something grabbed him by the arm making him about to yell when something covered his mouth causing him to muffle his words.  
_What...how did someone get in here?_ Axel thought in his head with wide eyes when he felt something going underneath his shirt to his chest and started caressing his chest making him jolt in surprise by this until he felt something press into his mouth.  
Moaning at this, Axel felt his tongue licking the intruder with closed eyes when it pulled out causing drool to drip down the side of his mouth as he panted slightly until there was a sudden ripping noise making him widen his eyes in shock when he realized that it was his shirt that had gotten ripped and was now fully naked.  
Then he was thrown on his bed with a sudden yelp in surprise at this and felt a heavy weight on top of him which made him widen his eyes in horror.  
"NO. GET OFF!" screamed Axel as he tried to push away when a voice said with glee in it "Try as you might...no one can hear you scream." and with that, Axel felt his mouth open and something slid in his throat which he found out was a human tongue.  
"MPH!" gasped Axel as his tongue followed the movements of the person's causing him to moan loudly at this while the person pulled out of the kiss which made Axel breathless all of the sudden, when he felt something sucking on his nipple. Axel arched his back in pleasure as he clutched the person's hair tightly while panting heavily.  
A few minutes passed by and the person unlatched himself off Axel's nipple, suddenly grabbed his ankles causing Axel to yelp in surprise when he felt something wet prod in that place.  
"No that place is dirty...don't put your tongue there" whined Axel while trying to push the person away until he felt he felt the tongue push itself in and started licking inside him making Axel arch his back with drool started dripping down his mouth. Then he felt the tongue pull out and the person positioned himself between Axel's special place as the person held his legs over his shoulders.  
"No, don't...plea..." started Axel with tears spilling down while he felt the object pressing against his special place when a sudden thrust inside him made him choke back his words and opened his mouth in a silent scream as the person started thrusting in and out with slapping noises are heard in the dark.  
Axel was moaning and crying at the same time with his eyes rolling up slightly from pleasure as he held onto the bedpost while feeling the person going harder in him then suddenly, Axel was now in a dog position and the person held his hips continued penetrating inside him.  
As that was happening, Axel felt the throbbing heat hitting against his stomach causing him to yell out in pleasure while he did rocking motions in time with the person's thrusting "Ah...harder...harder...fuck me like a dog!" (Da fuck?) which made the person chuckle in response "Alright, I'll do it harder.".  
Then the person suddenly sat in a normal position while Axel straddled him, continued thrusting which made Axel pant as his tongue lolling out slightly along with drool dripped and he bounced to up and down to meet the thrusts.  
"If you pledge yourself to my master..." said the person who grunted slightly as Axel was becoming a mess from all that pleasure (No freakin wonder *Anime sweat drop*) who moaned loudly said "I'll do anything, just so I can feel pleasure.". The person chuckled to see how quickly Axel has fallen to pleasure easily said "Alright, for now on...you will be part of my master's harem where you can have lots of fun with others who will joining soon along with the master's mate.".  
Axel just smiled goofily with his tongue out as he said "Ah thank you...hurry...cum into me soon...I'm almost..." making the person say "My, you're one little horny bitch. Alright...".  
Then the person tightly gripped Axel's hips as he thrusted once more with force which hit the pleasure spot causing Axel to throw his head back in a silent scream and rolled his eyes upwards in pleasure while he felt something filling inside him.  
With that, the person pulled out of Axel who was lying on his bed twitching with amount of pleasure coursing through his body as white liquid spilled out of him while the person places something on Axel's belly which green/black electricity appeared around his body causing Axel to arch his back with a yell then it disappeared.  
"Now you have to help our master find other playthings so you can have lots of fun." said the person then disappeared into black smoke, leaving Axel to sit up on the bed with a evil grin replied "Anything to do for my master." as the whites in his eyes turned black with red cat-like pupils while the same sign on the book that Siren found, glowing brightly green on his stomach.

* * *

**OH NOES, Poor Axel but there's still more to come on the next chapter so onto the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a Saturday and the adopted siblings were going out in Tokyo while looking for stuff to buy.  
"OMG, they're soooo cute!" exclaimed Lolly with her face pressed against the window which had puppies and kittens causing Sango and Sam to stare at her with s appearing on their heads when Sam said "Come on Lolly, we already have Kilala, Tama, Tut and Luka.". When she said that, Sam tried to pull Lolly away from the window but didn't move at all so Sango had to help pull her away causing Lolly to whine as they went somewhere else.  
With Tsuzuki, Chichiri, England and Ozzy, they were walking while looking around until Ozzy who was looking at something saw Axel wearing an outfit that was a long black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a black turtle neck top which showed his stomach off, black trousers that were puffy on the bottom and black boots.  
As Ozzy watched, he noticed that something was different about Axel...was it the way he moved or the aura around him was more seductive?  
_Well whatever it is...something doesn't feel right_ thought Ozzy to himself as he continued watching Axel who was talking away to some strangers while holding his hips in a seductive way until he noticed a symbol glowing faintly on his stomach that a shape of black dragon with a star behind it.  
"Hey isn't that Axel? We should go over and say hi." said Tsuzuki happily as he went over towards Axel until Ozzy grabbed his coat and shook his head said "I don't think it's a good idea...something isn't right with him? Wasn't he more timid when we met him?".  
The three stared at Axel who giggled silently as one of the strangers tried to slap him on the bum making England say "Yeah...you're right, should we report it back?" causing Ozzy to say "Yeah but don't tell Lolly, she has other stuff to mind like her older brother and her sleeping period.".  
The three nodded at this then turned to leave the scene but as they walked away, Chichiri turned around to see Axel watching them with a smirk slowly appearing on his lips as he mouthed 'Soon' then he licked his pale lips in a seductive way, causing Chichiri to whip his head forward with a horrible thought in his head.

* * *

With Taichi, he was sneaking through the corridors in the acdeamy like a cat as he thought to himself Now where is that bathroom? until he saw the bathroom with a sign hanging on the door handle.

_This room is being used so no perverts like Tasuki, France, Prussia, Spain and Kouji can enter._

"Well what a surprise." said Taichi to himself as he read the words but ignored them while he quietly opened the door and peeked in the crack.  
Inside the bathroom, Henry was having shower with steam covering his waist and had his hair down making Taichi who was now a chibi, grinned widely with drool as he made strange little noises while he watched Henry put shampoo in his hair until white shampoo fell to his chest.  
_Lucky_ thought Taichi with a grin as he kept watching until all of a sudden...  
**_...BANG...  
_**Taichi found himself on the ground with a huge bump in his head, swirls in place of his eyes and a growing erection in his pants making Nuriko shriek "Oh god, he's got a boner!" as he, Jack who was holding a huge pan from the kitchen that had a imprint of Taichi's face and Romano were looking down at Taichi with disgusted looks.  
"Hey vhat is going on?" asked Prussia walking along the corridor with Germany and Spain behind him making Nuriko reply as he nudged Taichi with his toe "Well Prussia, Taichi here was a peepin at your boyfriend washing himself in the shower.". T  
his made a red angry mark to appear on Prussia's head and fire appeared around him causing Germany to quickly wrap his arms around Prussia's waist to stop him killing someone (who that someone is Taichi). "LET ME GO BURDER...I NEED TO TEACH THAT PEST A LESSON TO NOT PEEP AT SOMEONE'S LOVER!" yelled Prussia angrily while he struggled against Germany without avail, when the bathroom door opened to reveal Henry holding a towel in front of his chest with water dripping down.  
Prussia stopped struggling as he jaw dropped in shock while Taichi recovered quickly was panting like a dog making Jack put a hand on his face, Nuriko pulling out a long stick and Romano just stare blankly. "What's the ruckus about?" asked Henry as Prussia's eyes followed the beads of water dripping down his thighs, causing blood sprayed out of his nose and Prussia passed out on the ground making everyone stare in confusion.  
"EH SOMEONE, CALL 911!" shouted Henry while Nuriko yelled again "OMG...HE'S GOT A ERECTION TOO!". Germany slapped his brother in the face as he shouted "BURDER DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT...IT'S BAD FOR YOU!" and Taichi watching the chaos just said "HA and I thought I was a pervert." making everyone turn around to look at him yelled "Shut up!".

* * *

In the dorm, Lolly was sleeping soundly on her bed after the shopping spree while Zero watched her over her with a worried look as he sat against the wall on a chair.  
As Lolly was sleeping, she dreamed that she was at a different timeline.

_(Start of Dream)  
In the dream, Lolly found herself wearing a white robe inside a Greek Temple with a statue of Lilith sitting on a throne where a young man was praying in front of the statue, making her confused as a voice called out "Algiso, there you are!" causing her to turn around see a very handsome man with a long white hair tied in a plait, red eyes, pale skin and wore a black toga with a sign of a black dragon in front of a star without shoes walking towards the man praying.  
"Asmodeus, I thought you were going to come when the moon is full?" the man who was praying at the statue stood up, had long light brown hair tied in the back who looked alot like Jason except he wore a long white robe that was surprising revealing as it was split opened in the chest area and flowed when he walked.  
The man known as Asmodeus just smiled as he pulled the man who was praying now known as Algiso into a hug and the two men looked at each other with lust filled eyes then kissed each other while moaning loudly.  
Lolly gasped as she put her mouth together said loudly "Well crap, this story is becoming like Twin Angels and Ayashi no Ceres mixed together!" then she kept watching the two men kissing each other while Asmodeus placed his hand on Algiso's stomach.  
It felt forever when Asmodeus broke the kiss causing Algiso to pant as he said "It won't be long till we have child" and smiled making Algiso grin replied "It's twins...I can feel two heartbeats beating at the same time.".  
Asmodeus stared in shock at Algiso until a grin spread across his face then he lifted Algiso up in the air and spun him around as he exclaimed "This is the most joyous time to celebrate" causing Algiso to giggle said with a seductive smile "How about our special way of celebrating?".  
Lolly blinked a couple of times at this and she fell to the ground with a crash as her spirit left her body said "Once again I don't regret anything.".  
But as Asmodeus started slowly stripping Algiso, when the scenery suddenly changed to darkness making Lolly go on her knees as she looked around in confusion until suddenly a bloodied hand with long nails appeared out the darkness coming towards her.  
"__**MURDERER, YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTERS!**__" a voice screamed in the background with so much hatred that it caused Lolly to flinch from that while she covered her ears to hear the voice echoing in the background.  
(End of Dream)_

Lolly opened her eyes wide as she sat up on her bed causing Zero to jump in surprise said "Are you alright?" while getting up from the chair and walking towards her side. Breathing heavily, Lolly shook her head while putting her hand on her forehead causing Zero pull her into a hug as he petted her head. "It's alright...what was it you dreamt of anyway?" asked Zero to Lolly who replied "I'm not...sure." and didn't say anything more making him wonder why she doesn't want to tell him but doesn't press any further as the two held each other while the moonlight shone out the window.

* * *

**Well we know what the demon looks like and Axel acting a bit sultry dun dun dun and a little history channel, oh my.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the night class dorms, Jason was sleeping while wearing silky light blue pyjamas in his dorm bed on his side. As he was sleeping, Jason turned around on his back while putting his arm around his head and breathed heavily with his chest rising slightly at each breath, when the door opened quietly to reveal Taichi who was staring at him.  
Walking towards him, Taichi sat down on the bed to see the vain on Jason's neck beating softly causing Taichi to grunt quietly while putting a hand on the of his face as his eyes glowed faintly red.  
_Che, I thought I would hold on to my humanity_ thought Taichi and then closed his eyes as he remembered something from the past.

_(Flashback)  
A slightly younger Taichi with younger Jacob and Axel were playing outside close to a dark woods when the ball that they were playing was kicked too far making the three stare at it as it rolled away into the fore. "Ah man, I told you not to kick it in the Vampyr Forest. Dad's going to be pissed because how much that ball cost to buy." said Taichi while putting a hand on his head making Jacob say as he looked at him "Well how about we get the ball back and don't tell dad at all?".  
This caused Axel to kick the ground with his trainers as he said timidly "But didn't mum tell us not to go in because of dangerous vampires?" making Jacob grin replied "We won't tell them." then with that, ran into the forest causing Taichi and Axel to run after him.  
In the forest, Jacob was looking through the bushes while something hidden in the leaves up at the trees was watching him when Taichi's voice called "JACOB?! Where are you?".  
At this, Jacob looked up and shouted "I'm over he...?" when something grabbed him by the waist causing him to yell in shock at this.  
With Taichi and Axel, they were walking through the forest when they heard Jason scream causing them to look at each other then ran towards the source of the scream.  
Once they were running, the two stopped to see Jacob having his arm held behind his back by a mysterious cloaked figure making Taichi yell at the person "Let him go...he's just a kid!", but this made the figure chuckle at this said which was revealed to be a man "Why should I let him go? He'll be a perfect pet for me.".  
Taichi growled angrily as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his hand into fists while Axel hid behind a tree to watch what was going to happen.  
Then running towards the cloaked man, Taichi throw back his arm with a yell and tried to punch the cloaked figure who blocked it by grabbing the fist making Taichi, Axel and Jacob widen their eyes at this while the cloaked man pushed Taichi's fist back, causing him to yell in pain at this.  
"Good...it's nice to hear someone yell in pain, it makes me feel tight in my pants," said the cloaked man as he pushed Taichi away then leant close to Jacob's neck and started sniffing it "However, smelling fear in one's blood makes me aroused also.".  
Jacob widened his eyes in fear as he tried to struggle against the man's grip but the man just chuckled while licking his neck slowly making Jacob jolt at this until Taichi ran towards him again and grabbed him by the waist, causing him to let go of Jacob when the two fell on the ground.  
As the two brawled on the ground, Axel ran over to Jason who was shaking slightly at what was happening when the man suddenly grabbed Taichi's shirt, pulling him towards him and bit him on the neck causing Taichi to yell in pain.  
Axel widened his eyes in horror as he watched blood dripping down Taichi's neck, when he noticed something silver on the ground making him blink.  
While Taichi was trying to get the man off, Axel with something sharp and silver in his hands ran towards the man who had his back turned.  
__**...Stab...  
**__The man widened his eyes underneath his hood as he let's go of Taichi's neck who pulled out of the man's grip while watching the man scream animal-like until he burst away into dust.  
Axel was shaking as he dropped the weapon he used which was a small silver knife with a strange engraving on it to the ground while Jacob dropped to his knees with a blank look in his eyes.  
(End of Flashback)_

Taichi sighed silently as he stood up from the bed and pulled the cover over on Jason as the pyjama shirt showed off his chest and stomach then quietly went out the room, closing the door.  
Jason woke up after that as he noticed that the cover was over him making him surprised by that but then pulled the cover over his mouth with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

* * *

"Where's Lolly?" asked Hanna as she, Shelly, Mel, Anna and Meggie were sitting at their usual spot at the lunch hall (which is near the windows so they can watch everything go by) causing Zero to simply reply "She's resting the now" while putting leaning against his arm. Hanna nodded at this when suddenly Kouji appeared suddenly beside Zero who nearly fell out his seat said "Kouji, don't do that...hey what's with you?" as he noticed that Kouji had a worried look said "Axel has been acting strange...it's like he just became a whole different person.".  
Zero raised an eyebrow in confusion while the girls just looked at him so Kouji said "Well on Sunday night..." and started his tale.

_(Flashback)  
In the Midnight Rose, Kouji came in with a lilac rose bouquet and had a huge smile on his face but it dropped suddenly when he saw Axel (wearing the same outfit that Ozzy saw him in but without the jacket) flirting heavily towards a few costumers.  
After the costumers went away, Kouji went up to Axel who turned around and grinned seductively at him said "Kouji, you're here," then the grin disappeared as he saw the bouquet "Oh how lovely...roses.".  
Kouji was surprised at the tone of Axel's voice said "What did you want to expect?" causing Axel to turn his head to the side slightly said as he went up to him and wrapped his right leg around Kouji's leg making him not sure what to do.  
"Something kinda like..." said Axel in a husky voice as he started doing hip motions while making panting noises against Kouji's crotch who had wide eyes and was trying to pull Axel off him when he noticed something on Axel abdomen which was glowing green.  
Kouji just stared at it for a bit when Julius came out his office shouted "AXEL! Aren't you suppose to be on stage?" causing Axel to whip his head around and said angrily "Oh go get stuffed you old goat.".  
Julius and Kouji were taken aback by this when Jacob appeared out the bathroom, walked towards Axel said "Alright Axel...get off him or I'll get Taichi.".  
This made Axel sneer at this but got off Kouji and walked away leaving poor Kouji to wonder what just happened.  
(End of Flashback)_

"And the strangest part was that his eyes were black with red cat-like pupils." said Kouji once finishing his tale making the five girls and Zero to stare with wide round eyes as Anna said "Well...that was surprising, maybe it could be the hormones?" causing Kouji to raise his right eyebrow replied "Hormones? Axel tried to freaking hump me like a dog!".  
At this, everyone in the lunch hall turned their heads around to look at them causing the seven to sweatdrop as Shelly said with a nervous grin "It's all fine. Nothing to see here.".  
Then once everyone went back to their lunch, Zero turned around and grabbed Kouji by the collar, pulling him to his face as he growled under his breath "Try not to attract attention to minors...what would happen if it spreads around and Lolly hears this?".  
Kouji nodded quickly to show that he understand about this and Zero lets him go, causing the girls to stare at him in shock.  
"Zero, I know you're worried about Lolly's health but try not to overdo it okay?" asked Hanna with a worried look in her face causing Zero to nod while putting his hand on the side of his face which made the girls and Kouji look at each other.

* * *

"Siren...do you know what time it is?" asked a tired Maria who was lying on Siren's bed as Siren was sitting at her desk reading a chapter causing her to reply "Yeah I know but there's something in the chapter that caught my eye.".  
This perked Maria's interest as she got up and walked over to Siren's side then looked over her shoulder to the chapter that Siren was reading.

_If an Incubus wanted to have slaves, he would pick one to become his slave by using one of his demons to have sexual intercourse which that person would be to succumb to that pleasure where the demon would place a special symbol on their abdomen which would turn the chosen person to become a type of vampire/incubus creature which would always hunger for pleasure by killing their victims for blood and turning chosen people by using different sexual things to make them fall into pleasure, biting them on them on the neck then putting the mark of the master that they are serving on their abdomens.  
The only way to figure out how this person is possessed by the incubus's power is that they act towards their victims by acting sultry and the whites in their eyes are black with red cat-like pupils along with a strange mark on their abdomens with vampire-like teeth to use to feed or turn._

"Hey this sounds like what our kind would do...except doing those type of things." said Maria with a thoughtful look while Siren's eyebrows twitched slightly as she narrowed her eyes slightly causing Maria to look at her with a confused look asked "Are you alright?".  
Siren didn't answer as she had a sudden strange flashback in her head.

_A young man who looked alot like Jason except had his hair braid _(He still has the floating fringe bit like Chichiri, lol)_ and wore ancient Greek clothes was walking through the corridors when he stopped to hear strange moaning in one of the rooms, so walking towards it, the man opened the door to see a young man like his age with long black hair biting another young man in the neck on the Procrustean bed _(which is the Greeks version of the bed, you can look it up in Google)_.__  
The young man widened his eyes in surprise while covering his mouth as the two men started doing sexual things to each other with sharp teeth appearing under their top lips and biting each others necks.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" said a voice causing the young man to turn around in shock said "Asmodeus what is the meaning of this?" to a man with pure white hair, red eyes and pale skin wearing a black toga replied "This is part of my harem...see how happy they are to relish themselves in pleasure Algiso?".  
The man known as Algiso turned around to see the two men moaning loudly as a demon appeared and started humping the both of them causing the two men to moan loudly at this.  
"But why...?" asked Algiso without looking as Asmodeus put his arms around Algiso's shoulders replied "Because it is in my nature and so that my race can continue...or else I will die without an heir," then stopped as he saw the two young men looking at him with lust filled eyes causing him to smirk asked "Now about we join them Algiso?"._

"Siren, wake up!" snapped Maria's voice causing Siren to find herself on the ground with Maria looking down at her with a worried look and sat up said while rubbing her head "What happened?" which Maria replied while helping her up "I don't know but after reading that chapter, you went strange.".  
Once getting up, Siren looked at the book with narrowed eyes as she said "I think I might know what type of danger is coming." making Maria look at her in confusion.

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo, Axel was walking wearing the revealing clothes with jacket as he stopped to see Ken and Omi outside at the flower shop, putting flowers out the front making Axel smirk slightly at this while walking up to them.  
"Ah hello, I was wondering if you two can help me?" he said once at the flower shop making Omi say with a smile "Sure, what is it that you want?" which made Axel look around quickly to see if no one was watching "Is it alright if we talk somewhere more private?".  
Ken and Omi looked at each other in confusion but Omi turned to look at Axel with a smile said "Alright, let's go in. Our co-workers won't be here till later on, so it will be enough time to talk.".  
This caused Axel to smile with his eyes closed as Ken and Omi went into the shop, then Axel opened his eyes to reveal the black eyes with red-slitted pupils, followed inside.

* * *

With Aya and Youji, they were doing assassin work when they felt a strange chill causing them do widen their eyes in shock.  
"Did you feel that?" asked Youji while cleaning his wire from the blood that was on it while Aya was putting his sword back in its sheath replied "Yes...whatever it was, I think we should return back to the shop." making Youji nod in agreement and the two walked away from the gory scene that they made.

* * *

**(Warning this scene contains tentacles, so please don't read if you don't like this sort of thing and for others who like Yaoi and Tentacles, read on if you want)**

In the office back at the flower shop, Omi and Ken were held in on the ground by tentacles which appeared around a glowing green pentagon, hile it had its way with them while Axel watched as he put his hands on his hips.  
"Ah...no, not there"... moaned Ken as the tentacles were rubbing against his ass cheeks while another was shoving itself in Omi's throat causing him to moan with tears spilling down his cheeks making Axel reply with a laugh "But Master wants to have more slaves so that he can have fun with...it will be fun when the master finds his mate.".  
At this, the tentacles ripped the two's clothes off making them widen their eyes in shock while Omi started yelling "YADA, I DON'T WANT THIS!" as he turned his head to see one of the tentacles behind him with its tip, slowly pushing itself inside him.  
"Oh, but it will be fun," smiled Axel with slight sadism and the tentacle shoved itself in Omi so suddenly that he arched his back and screamed loudly until another shoved itself in his mouth, muffling his screams causing Ken to yell "Leave him along. He's just a kid!" as he watched the tentacles violate his friend with horror filled eyes.  
But this caused Axel to grin with a sinister look with the shadows covering his face replied "That's fine, anyway it's your turn anyway.".  
Ken widened his eyes as he saw the tentacle in front of his face then moved his face to the side, causing it to stroke itself on the side of his face making him whimper slightly until Axel who was now behind him turned his face to the tentacle which forced itself in his throat.  
Gagging, Ken tried to bite the tentacle with his teeth until Axel suddenly shoved three fingers in his special place causing him to grunt at this while Axel kept shoving his fingers in as Ken moaned at this until he used his fingers to spread the hole wide enough for the tentacles to go in.  
"All right boys...dig in," smirked Axel evilly as three tentacles shoved itself in Ken causing his stomach to wriggle from the force the tentacles were thrusting in him.  
This caused Ken to roll his eyes upwards as drooled down the side of his mouth while Omi was on all fours getting done by having four tentacles, shoving inside him in the mouth and ass.  
Axel walked towards the desk and sat down on top of it as he watched the tentacles violate the two boys causing them to moan, pant and cry like little whores they were inside.  
Then after a couple of hours, the tentacles started expanded and released themselves in the two boys making them yell out as white liquid spurted out their mouths, asses and bodies.  
"Hmm, they held out longer then I thought" said Axel as he watched the tentacles pull themselves out and disappeared into the floor causing the two boys to fall on the ground with tired blank looks .  
So, Axel jumped off the desk as he walked towards Ken and went on his knees to lift up Ken, said "Now you will pledge yourself to your new master.".  
When he said that, he lifted Ken's chin so that he can see his neck and opened his mouth wide to show sharp canines appearing with his eyes changing, then bit into Ken's neck.  
At this, Ken moaned at the bite while Axel swiftly placed the symbol on Ken's abdomen.  
As Axel unlatched himself off Ken's neck, green/black lighting appeared Ken's body making him convulse in Axel's arm while screaming.  
Then it stopped as Axel gently puts Ken on the floor who then sat up with the same eyes as Axel had, smiled evilly while Ken stood up naked.  
"So how do you feel?" Axel asked causing Ken to smirk, reply "I feel...better then ever." as he watched Axel go to Omi and done the same thing to him.

* * *

**Oh Noes, not Omi and Ken too :( but I think the scene between Kouji and Axel reminded me of the scene in Dracula dead and loving it where Jonathan says 'But Lucy, I'm British' and she shows her *ahem* cleavage replies 'But so are these' lol Also when the ukes become like minor incubuses are like the three vampire brides of Dracula...oh dear, well let's see what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Also sorry if I made Ken and Omi slightly ooc a bit :/ **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the Academy, Jason was in the night class reading something while Henry was doing his lesson when suddenly something flashed in his mind causing him to clutch his head in pain, which was noticed by Siren who looked at him worried.  
After class, as Jason was about to leave the class with the others, Henry called out to him "Jason, can you wait behind for a moment?!" causing Jason to wait for everyone to go and then went to Henry's desk. "What is it?" asked Jason once he was up to the desk as Henry said with a worried look "Something doesn't fell right with Axel, he's suddenly changed...one night he was your typical worry-wart and now, a very sultry person. I'm worried." causing Jason to ask with a confused look "What do you mean?".  
Henry sighed slightly as he leaned against his chair replied "Father said that he tried, ahem...hump one of your sister's male friends right in front of people." making Jason raise an eyebrow at him with a reply.  
"Well that's something new you learn everyday.".  
"I don't think it's a laughing matter," frowned Henry causing Jason to walk to the door until he continued.  
"I think you should be watched by everyone so that nothing bad happens to you.".  
This stopped Jason on his tracks at the door and he looked over his shoulder with a dark look in his face "I'm not a little kid anymore...I can look after myself.", then with this he yanked the door opened to reveal Taichi who was leaning against the door, to fall in the class.  
On the floor, Taichi grinned nervously to see Henry and Jason looking down at him said "Well hey there guys...what's happening?".  
This made Jason scoff slightly as he sidestepped Taichi and left, making Taichi lift himself up while watching Jason walk away said "So he doesn't like being treated like a fragile thing?" causing Henry to slightly but didn't reply.  
With Jason, he was walking through the corridor with a determined face thought to himself _I'll show them that I can look after myself and stopped when he felt those images again in his head, making him grunt._ What he saw in his head was blood, gore, death, decay everything in his head causing Jason to clench his head with both hands as he scream loudly while he fell to his knees.  
This caused Taichi, Zero and Siren to run through the corridors to see Jason now on the ground rolling around in pain as he whimpered "No...no more...please...".  
Siren widened her eyes as she watched Zero and Taichi check on Jason who was screaming on the ground with his pupils now rolled to the whites and as they were about to help him, the two men suddenly got pushed away from a mysterious force, causing them to bang into a wall.  
Looking over her shoulder, Siren saw that Zero and Taichi were badly hurt from whatever pushed them as she turned around to see Jason now standing up with glowing white eyes said in a different voice "Where is he? Where is that man who killed my children?".  
_Children?_ thought Siren in confusion with wide eyes when suddenly the windows and lights started shattering causing Siren to put her arms out in front of her face to protect it from the glass as Jason slowly walked towards her while the rest except Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Rika, Rena, Chiriko and Satoko ran through the corridor when they stopped to watch in confusion.  
"What the..." started Tasuki in shock as he, Hotohori, Taka, Kouji and Mitsukake stared while the others were confused when Sango said "What happened to the lights?".  
Siren didn't say anything as she watched Jason's hair coming out of its ponytail and was floating slightly causing her try to move when the wall suddenly got blasted by something invisible making her to widen her eyes in shock at this and gasped slightly.  
"Don't think about moving away and just tell me where he is!" screamed Jason angrily to Siren who was shaking in fear when Taichi who got up from the floor, ran towards him and grabbed him by the waist causing them to fall into the ground.  
When that happened, Siren leaned back to the wall and slid down it as she watched Taichi hold Jason down to the ground as Henry, Kaien and Toga came along to detain him. "**LET ME GO. I NEED TO FIND HIM SO I CAN HAVE MY REVANGE!**" shouted Jason while he struggled against the four men until Henry puts his hand on front of Jason's forehead causing him to pass out.  
When this happened, they take their hands off him while Taichi lifted him up in a bridal style while Sam said "What just happened? I...it was like he was a different person or something." which Henry replied as he, Toga and Kaien got up "This has happened when he was quite young as well.".

_(Flashback)  
A fifteen year old Jason was sitting on the steps of the bar while watching people go by when three kids his age came up to him.  
"Hey sweetheart, what's a cute kid like you sitting here? You should be doing something instead with us." the first said who seemed to be the leader causing the other two to smirk at each other while Jason turned to look inside the bar where Julius was talking to someone.  
Then he turned back said "I don't know...my Gramfather and Uncle don't want me talking to any strangers." causing the leader to say while putting his arm around Jason's shoulder "It will be fine, just follow us." and with that led him away into the alley way with the other two following.  
In the alley way, Jason was forced on his knees and was bopping his head while giving service to the leader's throbbing but slightly small member, who was leaning against the wall, was smirking away as he grabbed Jason's head, pushing him further down the rod which caused him to gag, when he felt the rod down further in his throat.  
"Damn baby, you know how to use your tongue...but I wonder how your other end feels, hey boys how about you check to see if it's good?". The two cronies smirked as one pulled Jason's waist into a doggy style while the other pulled his trousers down causing Jason to widen his eyes in horror as he tried to pull away but the leader held his head said "Nu uh, I don't want to waste this away now." and he nodded to the two cronies who started unzipping their pants.  
At this, Jason bit into the member which caused a yell of pain as he was suddenly pushed away with blood dripping down the side of his mouth while the leader towered over him in anger "You little bitch...bite my dick and I'll have you a cum bucket soon.".  
Jason trembled in fear as the three goons walked up to him and closed his eyes while lifting his arms up to his head when a voice in his head "How dare they use a pure vampire as a slave, I'll show them.".  
With Julius, he was laughing at something what one of the costumers said when all of the sudden he and Henry who was wearing another revealing outfit ran out at the same time outside.  
"What was that?" asked Henry as he and Julius were outside when a sudden white blast burst into the alley way next to the bar making the two look at each other then run into it.  
In it, they stopped to see Jason with white glowing eyes, his clothes slightly ripped apart and his hair floating slightly was standing while the three goons were unconscious behind him.  
"What..." started Henry as he and Julius watched Jason looking at them whispered "I'll find him soon." then suddenly his eyes went back to normal and he fall to the ground unconscious causing the two men to run over to his side.  
(End of Flashback)_

"What does this mean?" asked Maria in confusion as she watched Taichi walking away with Jason in his arms when Julius said "Do you know about reincarnation?" making the others nod and he continued.  
"Well what I think is that one of our ancestors has been reincarnated in Jason's body but I don't know which one who it is but I think this ancestor lived in the time where there were stories of great Greek legends.".  
This caused Siren to wrap her arms around herself while watching Sango, Sam, Ozzy, Tsuzuki, England and Chichiri going over to check if Zero was alright with a worried look when the others started trekking away.

* * *

Later on in the girls dorm, Lolly was moving around her bed with beads of sweat down the side of her face while she groaned in her sleep "No...please...don't hurt them...NO!".  
At this, Lolly screamed while she sat up quickly making Hanna wake up in shock, turned to see tears pouring down Lolly's cheeks causing her to get up from her bed and went to Lolly's side who was shaking badly.  
"It's alright Lolly, it's just a dream." said Hanna trying to calm Lolly down who said while shivering "I saw a man kill his own daughters in front of everyone...it was horrible...he just smacked them away with one hand and they were down...never going to get up.".  
At this, Lolly started crying while covering her face making Hanna really worried as she got up from the bed and got the dorm phone out, started typing the numbers then puts it to her ear. "Yeah this is Dorm 101...Lolly O'Connell has been getting worse every time she sleeps...okay see you in a bit." she said and then puts the phone back when Kaien burst into the room (That was fast O_O) to see Lolly shivering in her bed. Kaien then went to her side and puts a hand on her forehead said "You're getting a fever...I'll get something to help cool it down." then he gets up to go get it, leaving Hanna and Lolly alone who was still shivering with tears spilling down her cheeks.

* * *

The next day, Zero with a bandaged around his head was walking carrying books under his arms to the girls dorms just as Hanna and Lolly (looking alot better after her blood tablets) wearing their uniforms, came out the dorm to go to class, when Lolly looked at him in surprise when she saw the bandaged on his head once he was in front of him. "What happened to you?" she exclaimed while running over to check Zero's head with a worried look who replied "Let's just say your brother had man PMS as he blasted me and Taichi into a wall with a unknown force while screaming for revenge.", as he gently grabbed Lolly's wrist that was checking his head.  
When he done that, Lolly looked up at him with surprised eyes as she said "What do you mean?" causing Zero to think to himself _Stupid, shouldn't have said that_ _in front of her _then said to her "I mean...that your brother just total berserk and exploded the windows along with the lights.".  
"What happened after that?" asked Lolly as Zero rubbed his head said "Well Taichi, Toga, Cross and Roséheart had to hold him down while Roséheart placed his hand on Jason's forehead which caused him to pass out then Taichi took him away to the moon dorms to rest.".  
This caused Lolly to have a disturbed look which made Zero and Hanna to look at each other with worried looks until Tsuzuki with Hisoka were running up to them as they stopped in front of them. "Hey, what's up?" asked Lolly with confusion when Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka who nodded at him so he looked at Lolly said "Omi and Ken have gone missing.", this caused Lolly and Zero to look at each other in shock while Hanna looked confused.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun drama for everyone...Jason has mystical PMS and Lolly has dreams of people getting killed while Omi and Ken are gone, what could go worse? Well...I hope you guys can continue reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At the flower shop, Tsuzuki was asking questions to Aya and Youji while the others except Shion, Mion, Keiichi, Satoko, Rika, Shippo, Chiriko, Siren and Rena were looking around to find any clues.  
"When was the last time you saw Omi and Ken?" asked Tsuzuki while writing down everything on a little notepad causing Youji to reply "It was when we were sent to do kill a murderer who was killing young women and that was yesterday." as he puts a hand on his head.  
As everyone was looking around the flowerpots, Britney noticed something in the office causing her to call out "Hey guys, I think I found something in here!".  
This made everyone turn their heads around to see Britney going into the office causing the rest to follow. In the office, everyone covered their noses at the strange smell making them groan, choke or gag at this, while Britney kneeled down on one knee and pointed at a white line "Do you know what this is?" causing everyone to look at it in confusion.  
"It looks like a pentagon which either to summon or seal demons." said Lolly causing everyone to look at her with blank faces which she replied while shrugging her shoulders "Hey watching too much supernatural shows can make it stick in your head.".  
This made everyone fall on the ground anime styled when Sam got up to see some white stains on the ground which she went up to and used her purple compowder which scanned the stain then she opened it up to see the results of it while everyone except Aya and Youji came over to look.  
"This..." said Sam as she looked at the results with wide eyes until everyone else have white round eyes with tiny pupils except Inuyasha, Kouji, Miroku, Sango, Chichiri, Tasuki, Hotohori, Nuriko and Mitsukake were confused by this, until Lolly finished "Semen?".  
At this, everyone started running out the office including Aya and Youji while trying not to step on something that wasn't meant to be there.  
In the front of the shop, Clover was cleaning her shoes with pieces of tissue while Lolly was smacking her head against the wall and saying between smacks "Gross." over and over again, with everyone just made grossed out faces.  
"Okay that was disgusting standing on someone's semen." said England as he and a few others watched Lolly whacking her head on the wall until Sam said "But it didn't tell us who's is it." which made Inuyasha look at her asked "Do we really need to know?".  
Sam shook her head with a grossed out look which made Inuyasha nod at this and while everyone looked at each other.

* * *

"I think its fishy how two people had gone missing" said Ozzy as he and the other adopted siblings were sitting at a cafe making Sango say "But we don't know who would go after them..." when Tsuzuki said as he nommed on a cake "Well Youji said that they have alot enemies since they're assassins but he said that no one except their boss knows where they work.".  
This caused Lolly to drink her normal Pepsi with a thoughtful look as she looked out the window while the rest talked amongst themselves.  
_I wonder how everyone would react to my dreams that keep happening back in Greek Times?_ Then she sighed to herself while watching people go past on the streets.

* * *

Now in a huge tower somewhere in Tokyo, the man that was in the demon world was now wearing a suit while sitting behind his deck with his long white hair tied from behind while he looked through the orb to see Lolly having a troubled look said to himself "She does look like my twin daughters." causing a voice to say "Who looks like your daughters?".  
This caused the man to look over to see Axel with Ken and Omi who were also wearing the same revealing outfits as Axel.  
"Nothing..." the man said and then stood up from his seat as he walked towards Axel while stroking his face without really touching it causing Axel to shiver slightly with a moan which made Ken and Omi glare at him with jealousy so they went up to him.  
So he did the same thing to them earning him gasps of pleasure when the man took his hand away causing groans of disappointments as he said "We still need more slaves...can you think to capture the two Italians brothers next without getting attention from the pureblood and her friends?".  
"I think I may know a way to get the two," smirked Ken evilly causing the other two to look at him while the man walked away with a nod as he made a dark look.

* * *

In London, Evy was in the History Museum looking through ancient scrolls in the office when the curator came into the room said "Mrs O'Connell I think you may want to see this!" causing Evy to put down the scroll she was reading on the desk and then followed the curator out the door.  
At the basement, Evy asked as they went down the stairs "What is it that you wanted to show me?" when the curator pointed at a Greek coffin with a young man's face on it as he said "We had that arrived today and the mummy's face engraved on it has some resemblance to your adopted daughter's face.".  
So going closer to it, Evy widened her eyes when she saw that there was a huge similarity with Lolly's face on the death mask making her say "Get the phone...I need to call someone".

* * *

Back at the Academy, Lolly was reading a text aloud in front of the class when Henry burst through the class causing Toga to say "What is it?" as he looked over to Henry who said "I need to talk to Ms O'Connell." causing everyone to talk amongst themselves while Lolly looked confused.  
In the corridor, Henry was telling Lolly that Evy had found a coffin that had something that may help understand the situation.  
"You need to take Jason and Siren with you to London, so I'll have Taichi and Zero along too." he said when Lolly asked "Is it alright if Sango, Chichiri, Sam, Tsuzuki, England, Jack, Iain, Satoko, Chiriko and Ozzy?" making Henry nod replied "Sure, I'll have them come too.".  
So Lolly told everyone that she, adopted and real siblings, Satoko, Chiriko, Zero and Taichi have to go to London to see Evy who found something that may help them understand what was going on about the situation while Germany said to her "We'll keep a look out here if something goes wrong and call" making Lolly nod as she and the rest got ready to go to London.

* * *

Now in the airport, Lolly wearing a pink jumper with a black vest top, dark skinny jeans, brown boots while wearing her usual earrings, bracelet and chocker was sitting on the waiting seats, watching Taichi wearing his usual outfit, flirting with Ozzy also wearing his usual outfit causing Sango wearing a black hoodie jumper, jeans and trainers to kick him in the leg while Kilala was sitting in the cage with Tama and Luka. "Well this is fun..." said Siren who had a blank look on her face, was wearing her black gothic Lolita outfit that a grey corset with a black frilly hair band, white tights and black mary-janes as she watched Sango and Sam wearing a green dress with a white cardigan and white small heeled boots beating the crap out Taichi.  
Zero wearing a blue zipped hoodie which was opened at the front, revealing a white shirt underneath, ripped kneed jeans with a black belt and white trainers just had a blank look while Tsuzuki wearing his usual clothes said "Well could have been worse...he could be feeling someone up.".  
When he said that, Tsuzuki heard Chichiri yelp in surprise causing him to turn around to see Taichi rubbing his hands on Chichiri's bottom with a pervy grin while England glowered angrily at him.  
"You were saying?" asked Siren with a monotone while she, Zero, Satoko, Chiriko and Lolly had blank faces in the background causing Tsuzuki to have dog ears and tail to appear as he grinned nervously when Jack who was wearing his butler outfit said "My turn." while he lifted his sleeves up when he walked over to Taichi.  
The others watched as Jack grabbed Taichi by the shoulder and threw him in the air causing him to smack on the ground which made everyone cringe at this while Taichi had swirls in his eyes.  
"And that's the way to do it." said Jack as he clapped his hands to get the dirt off causing Lolly whisper to Iain "Now I know you like it rough.".  
This made Iain raise his eyebrows at her causing Siren to laugh at this while Jason wearing a neat shirt, trousers and shoes just yawned boredly as he watched everyone having fun then he looked down sadly at this making Siren notice this.  
She frowned when the tannoy announced that the plane to London has arrived so the group got up to get their plane but as they were about to go in, Lolly felt someone was following them so she turned around to see a hoodied person flowing them.  
Lolly narrowed her eyes but turned around and broaded the plane with the others then went to find her seat beside Zero who was looking out the window then waited for the long travel to London.  
Now at the London Airport, while the group waited for the bags to get out from the plane when Jason went to the restroom so Taichi followed him causing a bit of an argument but still he waited outside the restroom waiting for Jason to have privacy.  
As he waited, the same man that Lolly saw came into the rest room making Taichi arch an eyebrow as he watched the man go in the rest room causing Taichi to follow him.  
Inside, Taichi peeked through to see the man holding Jason's arm from behind while using the other to hold his neck said "Come on baby, how about you and me have some fun" causing Jason to struggle against him replied with a grunt "Not in a million years.".  
With that, Jason crushed the man's foot making him yell until he grabbed the arm which was holding his neck then threw the man behind his back who then crashed into the wall, causing Taichi to have big round eyes and a jaw drop.  
The man was upside down when Jason's shadow covered him as he said with a glower "Touch me again...and I'll break something that isn't your arm." then with that, Jason turned his nose up and walked out when he noticed Taichi on the ground twitching.  
Jason blinked once and then stomped his foot on Taichi's crotch causing said person to sit up with a yell while holding his privates.  
"Why would you do that?!" yelled Taichi with anime tears down his face at Jason who replied with a blank look "Oh...I thought you passed out because you saw my ass." as he looked away with Italy styled eyes. When Taichi was about to say something back, Zero appeared with a blank face beside Taichi said "Come on, the others are waiting for the two of you. Better hurry up".  
So finally getting the two, the group waited outside the Airport while Satoko asked about having sweets causing Jack to say "Well once we get picked up then you can get sweets." making Satoko pout at this until Lolly snuck a sweet into her hand with a cheeky grin.  
Satoko felt the sweet in her hand making her peek quickly then grinned gleefully causing England to raise his eyebrow at Lolly who looked away innocently while whistling when a bus pulled up which had Evy in it who was waving.  
Then the bus door opened and Evy ran out to hug everyone even Jason who was a bit confused as she said with a small smile to him "This must be the notorious Jason, hmm? He is like a man version of you two girls." causing Lolly to grin a bit while Siren just blankly blinked when Tsuzuki asked "So we heard you found something at the museum?".  
Evy nodded as she said "Well the curator said that it was supposed to be the new exhibit for the Greek season but I think you should take a look for yourselves.".  
At this, everyone looked at each other while Lolly had a bad feeling but as everyone trooped into the bus, Lolly saw the same man that she saw and Jason had beaten up was watching them, giving her an eerie feeling until Zero called out "Hey are you coming in or not?".  
So she got into the bus and it drove off while the man watched the bus then he took out his phone said "Yeah the kid is back with her adopted family also her real brother sister and brother is with her...I'll follow them.".  
Then he shoved the phone back somewhere and started walking away.

* * *

**New chapter is up and things are getting alot more intresting also the man in the suit reminds me of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy but with albino characteristics along with the voice of David Kaye but that's how I imagine him to be. Well off to the next chapter see yah :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Now at the History museum, Evy was leading the group where there was alot of Greek artifacts in cases causing Lolly to look around with a gasp said "Wow mum, you've got alot of Greek artifacts. Did they arrive today?".  
Evy nodded as she said "Yes but we don't know who sent them...well whoever it was, they had alot of stuff to give away." making Lolly look at the others who shrugged their shoulders in response while they walked on until Evy stopped in front of the coffin which was up right.  
So everyone stopped as they look up to see the coffin making Sam say "Do you know who they are?" which Evy replied while she turned to look at the others "Well I think he could be a royal or a priest...can't tell really.".  
"Maybe we can have a look inside and see who is inside." asked Chiriko making Evy think for a bit until she said "I'll ask." then with that, quickly went away somewhere, leaving the group look around at the exhibits. Lolly saw a Greek mirror in one case causing her to look at it close with interest.  
But as she looked into it, her reflection in the mirror suddenly changed with her appearance in Greek and her hair was longer with a golden headband around her head while blood spilled down her forehead and eyes that resembled tears down her cheeks.  
This made Lolly step back in shock with her hands on her mouth until she looked in the mirror to see her appearance normal again making her bite her lip until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
Lolly whipped her head around with fearful eyes when she saw Sango looking at her worriedly said "Hey are you okay? It was like you saw a ghost or something.".  
Nodding her head with a smile, Lolly said "Yeah I'm fine. Must be that I didn't have my  
blood tablets." making Sango nod in understanding but when Lolly turned away, she frowned in worry. Siren was looking at the jewellery, clothes and other objects with Sam as she said "They're so pretty. It must have taken them a long time to make them." causing Sam to nod in agreement when Iain looked at the pots smirked as he saw one with two males having sexual intercourse.  
"Hey Jack, look at this!" he called to Jack who was looking at the statues, looked over to see Iain pointing at the pot that he was looking at.  
Jack blushed pure red when he saw that and threw a punch at Iain causing him to go down, making Satoko and Chiriko who were looking at the toys look down at him with blank faces. England was looking at the scrolls with interest when he saw Taichi and Zero looking at the weaponry causing him to call out "Hey Taichi, what weapon did you use to kill that creature?".  
Taichi looked at him and smirked as he pulled out a sai out of his pocket making England stare at it in surprise. "I got this thing from my father so that I can defend myself and others." he said causing Zero to ask with a blank look in a chibi mode "How did you get that passed security?" which Taichi replied with a smug grin "It has a certain chi which makes it not shown in security.".  
This caused Tsuzuki and Ozzy to look at him with blank eyes who were looking at the amour while Jason was looking at the coffin.  
"You look alot like me." he said to himself while looking at the coffin then he noticed a long sword on the front with a dark brown stain on it making him stare at it when suddenly he had a strange flashback making him widen his eyes in shock.

_(Flashback)  
"I will never forgive you." said the man with long light brown hair tied in a plait wearing ripped rags as he held a sword in his hand glaring at him while half of his hair fell to the side of his right eye causing the man with long white hair, red eyes and wearing a Greek kings outfit replied "But what would happened if our daughters led you to danger? I had to stop them for your own good.".  
The man holding the sword narrowed his eyes in anger as his eyes turned red with cat-like pupils and ran with full speed with a yell and suddenly there was a black background as blood splattered everywhere like paint.  
(End of Flashback)_

Jason clenched his head with both hands as he started shaking causing Taichi to notice this and ran over with the rest after him.  
"Are you alright?" asked Tsuzuki in confusion when suddenly Jason reeled over making Taichi grab him in time while everyone started freaking out (except Zero who was just staring), just as Evy arrived with the curator.  
Evy widened her eyes and with the curator, ran over to Jason who was now in Taichi's arm asked "What happened?" making Lolly reply with a worried look "Well he had a look at the coffin and something must have set him off, because he was clutching his head in pain.".  
"How about we let him use the restroom?" asked the curator causing Evy to reply "Yes, Taichi can you bring him there and then come back?".  
This caused Taichi to say as he looked at Jason with a worried look "But...his uncle told me to look after him." when the curator said "I'll look after him." making Taichi not sure but walked away with the curator leaving the others to wonder what is going to happen.  
A few hours later, Taichi came back and said to Evy when he was close "So what is it that you want me do to?" which she replied "I want you, Ian and Zero to help open the coffin since you are the three strongest.". This caused Iain to smirk while putting his hands on his hips replied "Well I should say so myself." causing the others to appear in the background as chibis said at the same time "He's like Hotohori." with a black background.  
So taking the coffin out the case then taken it to another room, where Taichi, Zero and Iain used tools to get the led off the coffin as the others watched with interest.  
However, it seemed that they were having trouble trying to get it open as Iain grunted "Jeez why does the Greeks have to make them so tight to get in." causing Lolly to cover her mouth replied "That's what she said.".  
This caused everyone to look at her with shocked faces which made her say "Hey it was a moment for it.". Shaking his head at this, Zero said to Iain and Jack "I think we should count to 3 and heave" causing the two to nod as they got ready.  
"I...2...3...**HEAVE!**" exclaimed Zero as he with the two pushed the lid off which slid to the ground with a thump making Evy rush over to the coffin and looked into it.  
As she looked into it, Evy put a hand on her mouth while she stepped back causing the others to look in and when they did, they all gasped in horror at what they.  
Inside was an adult mummy wearing Greek clothing while holding a symbol in its hand.  
"My god..." said Lolly as she collapsed to her knees while everyone else stared in shock.  
Chichiri sat down on the seat as he took his mask off which showed his shocked look while the others were just looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

In Tokyo which was starting to get dark, Italy and Romano were walking through the streets getting shopping while Romano grumbled "Why should we get the cooking for those lazy bastards?" causing Italy to smile replied "Because we're being helpful, Big brother.".  
This caused Romano to roll his eyes at this when he saw Omi and Ken walking through the crowd wearing the same revealing clothes as Axel making him smack Italy on the head.  
"Owie, why'd you hit me Big brother?" asked Italy when Romano pointed to the two as he said "It's Omi and Ken...we should follow them." making Italy and Romano run after them into a dark car park where they didn't know that something bad was going to happen (Dun, dun, duuunnn)

* * *

Back in London, Lolly was having a cup of tea while her hands were shaking while everyone was sitting around as Taichi paced around said "Alright we found a mummified person who looked quite fresh even being in that coffin for a hundred years...something doesn't add up.".  
This caused the others to think awhile when Siren suddenly said "I think I might know...I have this book which could tell us more.".  
Everyone looked at her in surprise as Siren pulled out the book out from her dress causing Lolly to say "Hey that's the same book you had when we were in the library. Don't tell me, this book might have the answer?".  
Siren shrugged as she said "One way to find out." and went to the coffin to see the symbols while the others watched with interest.

* * *

With Jason, he was in the restroom where he was lying in the bed where the curator was watching him on the seat beside him as he started moving around on his seat.  
_Just one touch won't hurt_ he thought as he stood up to stroke Jason's face and touching his chest at the same time.  
However, when he did that to him, Jason quickly opened his eyes to show that they were glowing red with cat-like pupils and suddenly sat up making the curator jump in surprise.  
"What are you?" he gasped as Jason sat up seductively from the bed and walked towards him slowly like a panther.  
Once he was close to the curator, Jason wrapped his arms around the man's neck while leaning his head towards his neck and opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs protruding over his lips.  
The curator was wondering what Jason was doing, when he suddenly felt something piercing his neck causing him to widen his eyes in shock.

* * *

Back with the others, Siren was looking at the book as Evy was telling her the words on the coffin. "Here lies, Algiso...child of the night...reason of death was committing suicide." translated Siren causing Lolly to widen her eyes in surprise said aloud "I recognise that name, along with another name...Asmodeus.".  
Siren looked at her in surprise as Lolly said "That's the name of the demon Asmodeus who is an Incubus," while Siren finished "And uses young males as breeding studs." which made the twin sisters look at each other with worried looks making Taichi lose patience.  
"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!" he demanded making Lolly look at him said "I think that this demon is the one who wants Jason as his mate while making something like a harem." when Siren said "And the way to do it is to turn those chosen males into a type of vampire/succubus hybrid which they turn other chosen males into one of them.".  
This caused Ozzy to gasp as he said "It makes all sense now...the other day before Omi and Ken disappeared, Axel was more different than usual, it was like he completely changed over night or something.".  
This caused Taichi to whip his head as he looked at him with wide eyes exclaimed "Why didn't you say something about it?" causing Ozzy to shake his head said "We weren't sure if something was wrong." while Iain said "This Asmodeus guy reminds me of Count Dracula...wanting them ladies so he can have some pu...".  
At this, Jack smacked him in the leg causing Iain to stop short of what he was going to say making Lolly raise an eyebrow at him when the doors burst opened to reveal the curator holding his neck.  
"Oh my...what happened?" asked Evy in shock when the curator yelled "HE'S A MONSTER!" then passed out like that on the ground causing everyone to stare in shock while Lolly and Chichiri held Satoko and Chiriko behind them.  
Everyone was on their guard as they got into battle positions while Lolly said to Evy "Mum, go hide and take Chiriko and Satoko with you. We'll handle it." causing Evy to nod as she took Chiriko and Satoko safe while Iain throw Lolly's katana towards her who caught it in time.  
"Everyone ready?" she asked causing Zero to pull his gun out replied "Never better." as everyone went to check the other rooms when suddenly something pushed into Taichi causing him to go flying across the floor making everyone turn around with surprised looks.  
It was Jason straddling on Taichi's crutch with his shirt opened slightly and slid off his shoulder slightly revealing his chest with his mouth covered slightly of blood dripping down the side of his mouth making Lolly say "Well this is the perfect...attacking someone and then straddling another.".  
This made Jack yell out "Is this a really good time for this Lolly?!" causing Lolly to shrug when Jason bended his neck down to sniff Taichi's neck making Zero say "Crap, if he bites him...Taichi's gonna become a turned vampire.".  
But before anyone could do anything, Jason widened his mouth to reveal his fangs and with a snarling noise, bit into Taichi's neck. Taichi made a grunting noise as he felt Jason drinking his blood and tried to push him off when he felt him grinding his ass on his crotch.  
_Well shit, I think this a really bad time for getting a hard-on_ Taichi thought then with that, grabbed Jason by the shoulders and threw him off causing Jason to yelp in surprise as he fell to the ground while sliding slightly.  
"Sorry sweet cheeks but I can't let you have that blood." said Taichi as he stood up while holding his hand on his neck making Siren, Iain, Jack and Zero to hold their noses from the smell of blood which made Sam say "Crap we forgot that we had quite a big number of vampires.".  
This caused Ozzy to look at her and said in a sarcastic voice "Oh really?" making Sango roll her eyes said "Well we should stay back in case one of us gets bitten." causing England, Tsuzuki and Chichiri to nod.  
Lolly had her katana out in front of her as she went in front of Taichi said "Calm down, Jason...what happened?".  
"That damn demon has got another two from your group as slaves." snarled Jason as he stood up in a crouching position making Sango yell in the distance "What do you mean?" causing Jason to look at her with a reply with a show of fangs "He has those two Italian brothers now.".  
Lolly widened her eyes as she said in shock "Romano and Italy...what do you mean?" causing Jason to sneer replied "A harem along with your other friends who you know from your last adventure and that person that my host knows...one called Axe.l".  
At this, Taichi widened his eyes as he said "Wait a minute, it sounds like you know that demon." making Jason say with a grim smile "I should know, because he was the one who ruined my life.".  
Then with that, Jason collapsed on the floor again causing everyone to run over to check his condition. "That's the third time this happened." said Iain as he watched Taichi pick up Jason in his arms and holding him when Lolly said "Maybe if Jack fainted, you can carry him in your arms.".  
This caused Iain to think about it with a creepy grin causing Sam to reply with a blank look "You look like a psycho...Sango can you do something about this?".  
Nodding, Sango swiftly kicked Iain in the right ankle causing him to yell while holding on the leg as he hopped making the others go "Idiot." while in chibi forms.  
"But I don't understand...why did he say that?" asked Chichiri to himself making everyone look at him as Siren replied with a grim look "It was because that demon was the one who attacked him and made him have three children...two who he killed while the hermaphrodite child got impregnated by one of his other children.".  
Everyone looked at her in shock with wide eyes when Siren said with her face covered by her hair "There's more, that mummy in the coffin is our...".

* * *

**OMG cliffhanger and more drama...who is the mummy and what does it have to do with Lolly, Siren and Jason? Better find out in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Where we last left off, Siren was about to tell the others who the mummy was.  
But as she was about to tell them, there was a sudden scream making everyone gasp in shock when Lolly said "That sounded like Satoko...we better check to see what happened. Taichi you stay here with Jason.". So the others ran out the room, Taichi went back into the room with Jason in his arms where the coffin was.  
As they were running through the corridor with heavy pants, Lolly started getting dizzy from running causing her to fall back and went on her knees making everyone stop to look at her.  
"Lolly are you alright?" asked Sam worried as Zero helped her up causing Lolly to reply with a wave of her left hand "I'll be alright, just need to find mum and the others to see if they're alright.".  
Then with that, everyone started running through the corridor when they stopped to see Evy past out on the ground while Satoko and Chiriko were grabbed by the same man that Lolly spotted twice except the man's skin was green with scales on it.  
"What did you do?" demanded Lolly angrily as she put her katana out in front of her when the man said with a toothy grin "I want the submissive men and your older brother or your little friend gets it. I don't really care for the girl." and when he said that, the man threw Satoko who yelped as she was thrown towards them only to have Zero to catch her in time causing the others to run over to see if she was alright.  
Lolly glared angrily at the man when he puts his claws on Chiriko's neck making him widen his eyes in surprise as he whimpered slightly making her say with her hair getting longer and her eyes turning slowly into red "You dare touch him and I'll kill you.".  
This made the man laugh at this replied "How delightful...to protect the ones reminds me of your ancestor." at this, Siren widened her eyes as Lolly asked with narrowed eyes "What do you mean?".  
"I mean your ancestor was Algiso. He killed my master's sons for revenge for killing their twin daughters and using one of the sons to mate with his hermaphrodite son. I seen it happened, the son was screaming pain as the demon broke his hymn...it was beautiful seeing the blood spill out his virgin hole for birthing." said the man with a smug smile causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock as Sam asked to Siren "Is this true? Because the main demon wants to have Jason because he looks like this person who has been dead for years?".  
Siren looked away with a grim look and then looked back at Sam as she was about to reply when all of the sudden, Lolly ran past her with a battle yell towards the man causing the others to stare while the man widened his eyes in shock, pushed Chiriko to the ground when she was close and was about to attack her. As he tried to claw her, Lolly slashed his arm off with the katana making the man yell in pain and was clutching the stump when Lolly jumped in the air as she held her katana over her head while the man stared in horror until she swung the katana over, once she was close to the man  
_**...Splat...  
**_The man's head came off then landed on the ground with a splat while Lolly with her hair longer and had shadows over her eyes, started stabbing the headless body countless times causing everyone to watch with horror-filled eyes.  
"Lolly...stop, it's enough." said Zero when he noticed Satoko and Chiriko looking scared as they hid behind Chichiri causing Lolly to growl "It's a lie." over and over again with each stab causing blood to hit the ground or on her clothes while everyone else looked away from the gore.  
As Zero walked towards Lolly, he suddenly hugged her from behind with one hand while grabbing her hands causing her to stop said "Please stop...for everyone." and tears started spilling down Lolly's cheeks when she turned around to look at Zero with tear filled eyes.  
"It can't be true..." said Lolly then broke down as she hugged Zero causing everyone to watch sadly while Zero hugged her back when Evy woke up to notice the mess and Lolly crying making her look sadly on. "What happened?" asked Taichi in shock once everyone came into the room and he saw Lolly was covered in blood with her eyes completely blank causing Zero to sigh with a hand on his forehead "Let's just say we found out there's a lot of things happening in the Roséheart family.".  
Taichi widened his eyes in shock and turned around to see Siren with her head bowed down as tears spilled down her cheeks while everyone else wasn't too sure what to say when Evy said "I don't know how I'll explain about the body and the mummy but...let's just get everything cleaned away then get the curator to the nearest hospital.".  
Everyone looked at each other with funny looks as they realised that they totally forgot about the curator while they turned to look down to see the curator turning blue with a dark aura causing Iain to say "Well that bites the dust.".  
This made everyone groan at the bad joke when Jason who was awake replied with a blank look as he walked towards "Iain, you make the worst jokes since I was younger." causing Iain to have a blue aura around him while sitting in front of the wall while everyone said "What an idiot." with blank looks as they were in chibi form looking at Iain.

* * *

So getting everything fixed at the History Museum and getting the curator to the hospital, the group is now in the O'Connell estate where everyone was doing their own stuff while waiting for a phone call from Kaien. Upstairs in one of the spare rooms, Jason was sleeping soundly while leaning his arm over his head as his oversized shirt was opened slightly to show his chest.  
When he was sleeping, the scenery changed to a Greek styled scene with pillars and torches everywhere while Jason laid on the same bed in Siren's vision with the two males.  
As Jason slept, the man who was wearing a suit, now wearing a black toga around his waist without anything on top, appeared from behind one of the pillars.  
He walked towards the bed and started crawling towards Jason as he loomed over him while bending his head close to Jason's neck.  
"_Jason...my beautiful sweet flower._" the man huskily said causing Jason to shiver slightly when he felt his breath on his neck and as he was about to go further...  
_**...RING...  
**_The scenery changed back to normal as Jason sat up in surprise with wide eyes when he heard Evy answer the phone downstairs.  
Downstairs, Evy was listening intently on the phone in the living room as everyone else watched while Jack and Iain were holding their babies in their arms.  
"What...you said that Romano and Italy found the two who own the flower shop?" asked Evy in surprise on the phone causing the others to look at each other in surprise as Jason came down the stairs while rubbing his eyes said "What's all the noise?".  
Lolly looked at him said "Well the two missing people were our friends who helped..." when she trailed away looking at Siren who gently smiled her, causing Lolly to continue.  
"Stop Siren from harming others.".  
This caused Jason to look away with a frown making the twin sisters look at each other while the others watched as they had worried looks on their faces until Jack said "You guys can head back to Cross Academy, me and Iain are going to stay here to see if we can find anything about your ancestor.".  
At this, everyone started getting packed up and go back to Japan while Evy took them to the airport.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was kinda short but I'll make the next chapter more longer. At least we know who Algiso is with bad consquences :/ **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Now on the plane, Lolly was sitting beside Jason who was looking out the window while the others sat somewhere else in the plane.  
"B...big brother?" Lolly asked uncertain causing Jason to go "Hmm?".  
"What was mother and father like before they died?" she continued and then cringed slightly as she waited for Jason to turn around with total PMS but all she got was a sigh causing Lolly to be confused while looking at Jason when he said "They were really nice people, but father was a bit of a smart ass to other people if he thought they were cheating while mother would go berserk if something went wrong or be scary if I was being naughty.".

_(Flashback)  
"Jason, please one more bite." pleaded Jack as he tried to feed baby food to Jason who was one year old while wearing a light blue baby suit and was sitting on the baby seat moved his head away with a whimper because he didn't like the food when Nina appeared wearing a purple housecoat.  
She noticed that Jason didn't want the food making her sigh slightly and walked over to Jack asked "Why doesn't Jason want to eat?".  
"I think he just doesn't like these type of baby foods." replied Jack with a sigh as he put the baby food on the table while Nina went to Jason who giggled happily when she went to him until she said with a dramatic face and yellow diamond in place of her eyes instead "Jason...if you don't eat anything at all, you will become skin and bones.".  
Jason even though he was one, understood what she meant making him whimper welling up and then opened his mouth open slightly to allow Jack to continue with feeding him.  
Jack dropped his mouth open in surprise as he looked to see Nina smiling cheerfully causing him to say with a blank look "Do you have to do that every time he doesn't want to eat?".  
Nina just shrugged with a smile and turned away causing Jack to pick the food then started feeding it to Jason.  
(End of Flashback)_

Lolly started giggling as she imagined this causing Jason to smile slightly when suddenly England shouted "Stop touching my bottom, you pervert!" and then there was a loud *bonk* noise making the two turn around in their seats to see England holding a book in his hands while Taichi was on the ground face down with a bump on his head.  
"Ah Taichi was being strange again." said Satoko as she and the others stared with blank faces causing Lolly to sigh with a huge sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head.

* * *

Now in Cross Academy, Aya and Youji were in the medical room where Ken with Omi were both lying unconscious in the beds while Toga was checking to see if anything wrong with them.  
"Well it seems they're both fine, just in shock when they got kidnapped." he said after finishing the check over causing Youji and Aya to both sigh in relief when Aya asked "How did the brothers find them?".  
Toga stood up from the chair he was sitting and went up to Aya said "They said that the two were found in the car park out cold but...".  
Suddenly he trailed off causing Youji to be confused by this asked "But what?" which Toga sighed slightly while putting a cigarette in his mouth and pulling a lighter out to light it replied "It just strange that the cowards Italy and Romano would be the ones to find them...I would have thought Germany or someone else would have found them.".  
This made Youji blink once and grabbed Toga's collar pulling him close as he growled to his face "If those two didn't find them...I don't want to know what would have happened.".  
Toga looked look straight at Youji who was slightly growling slightly at him until a voice shouted "AH Kouji, I can't believe you made the ukes wear those even the headmaster!" making Aya, Toga and Youji confused, so they ran off except Aya who stayed behind to look out for the two.  
In Kaien's en-suite, Toga and Youji jaw dropped as they stood outside the door to see the ukes including Kaien wearing French maid outfits while holding trays of tea.  
"What the hell?" asked Toga in shock with his cigarette dangled slightly on his mouth causing Kouji to say as he sat on the couch while rubbing his head "Well I beat the ukes and Kaien at a game of poker when Mion told me that they had to do a punishment game where they're forced to do a humiliating thing. So I thought that they should serve me and the guys while wearing French maid outfits which France made for some reason.".  
Toga's eye twitched slightly as he saw Kaien laughing cheerfully while waving one hand said "It's actually fun once you get used to it." making a chibi Nuriko, Hisoka and China appear behind say together "No it's not.".  
Then voices were heard in the hall causing Youji to look over to Henry on the phone to someone as he said loudly in shock "You're saying that our clan is related to a demon of lust who wants to use Jason as a replacement to his dead mate because he looks alot like him?".  
This caused the others who heard this, widen their eyes in horror while Romano and Italy didn't even blink an eye as they watched what was happening with slight smirks causing Hisoka to feel something that isn't right making him say "Hey you two...how did you even find Omi and Ken in the first place?".  
The others looked at Romano and Italy with confused faces wondering what he meant when suddenly, Italy started grinning evilly while Romano just laughed loudly with his eyes shut.  
"How should we start?" asked Omi's voice causing everyone to turn around to see Omi and Ken grinning evilly behind them as Ken was holding Nuriko's arms behind him while wearing brown fingerless gloves with blue underneath which had four sharp claws that were pointing towards Nuriko's neck who had a terrified look on his face.  
Everyone widened their eyes to see how fast Ken had caught Nuriko in his arms as Hotohori pulled his sword out and yelled while pointing it to Ken's direction "Let Nuriko go now and no one will get hurt." when Omi pulled a crossbow out towards Hotohori.  
"Don't even think about it, we need him first then the others except the purebloods adopted male siblings." said Romano as he and Italy walked towards Omi, Ken and Nuriko who had beads of sweat dripping down his face.  
_Shit...I can't even use my fan to stop the four without hurting them_ thought Tasuki while he gritted his teeth as everyone tried to figure out what to do, when suddenly Youji yelled "Omi don't do this, you're stronger then this...try to remember who your friends are. Also try to remember you three!".  
Omi suddenly held his head with one hand as he held the crossbow with the other when he yelled in pain while shaking his head.  
This made Italy, Romano and Ken stare in confusion as Omi dropped the crossbow on the ground while falling to his knees with a yell of pain causing Youji to run over to check if Omi was alright.  
"Youji...what happened?" Omi asked in confusion while he hugged Youji tightly who sighed in relief when all of the sudden, Omi's eyes flashed darkly over Youji's shoulders causing China to notice this as he yelled "Youji look out!".  
This made Youji confused as he turned to look at China when suddenly, Omi bit into his arm causing him to yell in pain and pushed away Omi who crashed into a wall.  
"Shit..." said Youji while clutching his arm tightly to stop the blood when Omi got up from the ground as he spat blood out of his mouth said "Yuck, tastes like rotten woman that you fucked Youji." which made everyone widened their eyes in horror at this.  
Then Omi turned around to look at Ken as he said "Well we better get going, our master is waiting for a new arrival" which Romano pulled something out of his pocket and then threw it onto the ground which made a symbol on it, that started glowing causing everyone to shield their eyes from the brightness.  
Omi while grabbing his crossbow, jumped into the symbol first with Italy, Romano and lastly Ken with Nuriko who with his arm out yelled "Hoto-sama!" causing Hotohori to try to grab his hand but the symbol disappeared which made Hotohori slam hard on the ground.  
Everyone stared in shock at what happened as Henry, Toga and Kaien looked at each other in horror while Hotohori slammed his hand on the ground with a yell "NURIKO!" with Germany, Youji and Spain had disbelieved looks on their faces.

* * *

Now finally back at Cross Academy, Ozzy said as he and the others were walking towards the enterance "Man I'm beat...I wonder what we're going to have dinner?" causing the others to laugh when they saw Henry, Toga and Kaien standing at the entrance door with grave faces.  
Confused by this, Lolly and Zero ran up towards the three men with the others behind them, then when they got there, Lolly asked "What happened?" as the others stood behind her and Zero.  
"...Nuriko got kidnapped by Romano, Italy, Ken and Omi. We couldn't find a trace to find him," sighed Henry causing Lolly to widen her eyes in shock and suddenly felt dizzy as she swayed slightly until she fell to the side and fall on the steps unconscious.  
This made the three men stare in shock while the adopted siblings, Chiriko and Satoko started shouting Lolly's name as Zero picked her up in his arms while Taichi just watched with a shocked look.

* * *

**Wow short chapter is short but there's gonna be more and what's Nuriko's fate in the enemy's hands? Find out in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What happened to you Aya?" asked Youji to Aya in the medical room as Aya held a ice pack against his head replied "While I had my back turned, something wacked me across the head...I think it could have been Ken. No one can move faster than him. What about you?".  
At this, Aya looked at the bandage around Youji's arm which made him clench it tightly replied "Omi...bit me like a wild animal." causing Aya to raise an eyebrow at what he said until the door burst opened to reveal Zero holding Lolly in his arms.  
"What happened to her?!" exclaimed Youji in shock while Aya had wide eyes as they watched Zero place Lolly on one of the beds replied "It's getting worse...her sleeping period is nearing. We don't have enough time to look after Jason and find the others.".  
This made Aya ask "What do you mean? Did..." as he turned around to look at Youji who said with his head down to the floor "Omi and Ken along with the Italian brothers kidnapped Nuriko...we don't know who else will be next.".  
Widening his eyes at this, Aya clenched his eyes tightly while glaring down at the floor as he gripped his hands tightly into a palm making Zero and Youji watch this without saying anything while Lolly slept soundly not knowing what was going on.

* * *

In the dark corridor, Jason who was not in class, walked through the corridor with quiet footsteps while thinking to himself _Why does this demon want to replace his lost love with me? Didn't he love his first love?_ "_Yes he did but he did things to me and other young males causing us to fear him for what he was._" a voice said in his head causing Jason to stop walking as he had wide eyes said aloud "Who are you and why are you in my mind?".  
The voice replied "_It's because you are my reincarnation and you have the similar powers as me which allows me to use it with ease._" causing Jason to narrow his eyes in anger as he said "Maybe you should have helped my sister instead of being a coward and using my body to hurt other people.".  
The voice didn't answer which made Jason yell in anger and turned around to go somewhere else until he slipped slightly causing him to fall on the ground while hitting his head hard in the process.  
On the ground, Jason lifted himself up from the ground as tears pooled around his eyes while sobbing quietly to himself.  
_Why am I so useless...I want to help but my body just feels...wait a minute? Could it be that Taichi is making my body strange around him because of that kisses he gave at the spa and in the bar while keeping me warm when I forgot to pull my duvet over?_ thought Jason as he widened his eyes.

_(Flashback)  
"Hey cutie how about yah sit beside us?!" shouted a stupid biker lifting his beer in the air causing Jason who was drinking a fizzy drink, turn around as he said with a smirk "No thanks, I don't want to catch the diseases that you might have.".  
This caused the biker to flush red with anger as another biker asked "How about we show him what he's gonna happen if he ticks us off?" which the first biker nodded and the two walked towards Jason who stared at them in surprise until he glowered at them.  
As he was about to strike, a voice said "I don't want any trouble but if you lay a hand on him...well let's just say it won't be a lucky day for you.".  
The two bikers turned around to see Taichi smiling cheerfully causing the first biker to say with a sneer "Buzz off pretty boy or do yah want a beating too." and he lifted his arm back then threw a punch but Taichi caught it with ease.  
This made Jason and the two bikers stare in shock as Taichi used his other hand to knock the biker who he was holding across the face causing him to slid across the floor while Taichi kicked the other in where the sun don't shine.  
While the two were out on the ground, Taichi yelled out to Julius who was talking to costumers "Better kick those two out for trying to assault your grandchild." which made Julius flush slightly until he said to another pair of workers to get rid of the bikers.  
As this happened, Taichi went up to Jason who was confused by this until Taichi gently grabbed Jason's wrist and pulled, causing Jason to go to Taichi.  
Then Jason found himself kissing Taichi causing him to widen his eyes in surprise until he felt Taichi's tongue pressing against his lips that meant that it was asking for entrance which he obliged and slowly, he opened his mouth to allow access.  
Getting the flag, Taichi shoved his tongue inside while holding Jason tightly around the waist with one arm and with the other holding Jason's arm as the two kissed deeper and more animal-like as if their lives depended.  
While this happened, Jacob was walking as he held his stomach bump until he stopped to see Taichi and Jason kissing causing him to widen his eyes in shock when tears started pooling in his eyes.  
Then with that, Jacob turned around and walked away but not before Jason saw all this happening causing to him to say in his head "I'm sorry..."  
(End of flashback)_

Tears spilled down on the ground as Jason was sobbing still on the ground until a voice called out "Jason? What happened to your head?!" causing Jason to turn around to see Taichi running towards him and when he was close to Jason, Taichi kneeled down in front of him asked "What happened?".  
Jason looked at Taichi with tears spilling down his face until he threw himself at Taichi and clenched him tightly as he cried loudly.  
Taichi was surprised by this as his arms were outwards until he softened his look and tightly hugged Jason back.  
As this happened, Taichi smelt the blood dripping down Jason's face while feeling Jason's heartbeat against his which made him to widen his eyes as they turned crimson red.  
"Jason...let go." he said as he pushed Jason away from him and stood up quickly causing Jason to stare in surprise while Taichi turned around with his hand on his face.  
Then Jason stood up from the ground as he said with a sad look "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw myself at you like that.".  
Then with that, he turned around and was about to run off until Taichi grabbed his wrist making Jason about to turn around to look at him in confusion until Taichi yelled "Don't look!".  
This caused Jason to be confused until he felt a tight grip on his wrist while feeling Taichi licking his neck making him say "Taichi what are you...?" when all of a sudden, Taichi gently pulled Jason's head back to reveal a throbbing vain on the right side of his neck then...  
Suddenly there was something piercing his neck causing Jason to widen his eyes in surprise when he heard Taichi gulping something until he realised that it his blood. _No!...it can't be! Taichi's a level-E? Oh no if the headmaster, the hunter and Uncle find out about this, they'll have no choice to kill him since..._ thought Jason as his eyes slightly glazed over while a blush appeared on his cheeks and breathed heavily when he felt Taichi drinking harder.  
Then his eyes turned back to normal and started struggling against Taichi who had a tight grip on him while he drank.  
"NO! Taichi let go or else they'll kill you!" shouted Jason and successfully got Taichi off him as he pushed himself away from Taichi while holding onto his neck to stop the blood spilling out when he widened his eyes in horror.  
Taichi had blood spilling down his mouth with sharp fangs showing over his lips along with glowing crimson eyes with a lust filled looking watched Jason who was staring in horror when he saw Taichi wiping the blood off with his sleeves while making a snarling noise.

* * *

Siren who was in class with Henry teaching sniffed the air along with the night class who were wondering what was going on causing Siren to widen her eyes in shock, Zero in the medical room with Lolly both sniffed as well which made Lolly sit up as she said "There's blood in the air.".  
Then Lolly jumped out the bed and ran out the door with Zero behind her wondering who's blood was shed in the academy.

* * *

Back with Jason and Taichi, Jason was staring in horror as he said "You're a level-E?" causing Taichi to look down with saddened eyes until footsteps were heard making the two turn around to see Lolly, Siren and Zero running until they all stopped.  
"No..." started Siren as she saw Taichi covered in blood while Lolly widened her eyes and covered her mouth when Zero said "So we have another vampire who has lost the will power to fight the lust of blood." causing the twins to look at him, until Zero pulled his gun out and pointed it towards Taichi who stared at him.  
The twins and Jason widened their eyes in shock as Siren said in disbelief "You can't be serious for shooting a teammate because of that!" when Zero shook his head replied "It's against the rules to drink a pureblood's blood. It can make them stronger and more powerful while also prolonging a level-E's life.". Lolly widened her eyes as she remembered that she gave blood to Zero making her cover her mouth in shock with both hands, when there were more footsteps running towards their direction causing her to turn around to see the others along with Kaien, Toga and Henry behind them.  
"What the hell?" asked Tasuki as he and the others stopped to see Taichi with blood on his mouth causing them to stare in shock making Kaien say with a down casted look "He did bite a pureblood...so we have no choice but to dispose of him.".  
Then as Zero to take the shot to Taichi's chest causing Taichi to close his eyes as he waited for the shoot until Jason suddenly went in front of him making everyone widened their eyes in shock while Lolly and Siren both gasped.  
"If you're going to shoot him, you have to go through me first!" shouted Jason with his arms apart causing Taichi to yell at him "You idiot...if you don't move out the way, you'll get in the way of the bullet!".  
Then Jason turned around to look at him replied with tears spilling down his cheeks and had a small smile "I don't want to lose anyone else I love." causing Taichi to widen his eyes in shock while Lolly yelled at Zero "Put your gun away now!".  
This made Zero sigh as he put his gun away said "Well it's too late now that he bite Jason but we're gonna have to keep a close watch on him now." making Jason about to object until he felt dizzy and fell to his knees while holding his neck because of losing some blood on his neck.  
"What are you going to do to him?" asked Taka causing Kaien to reply while he took his glasses off "We'll put him in somewhere so that he can control his lust for blood and we'll take Jason to the medical room...Mitsukake would you take him down to the medical room. Lolly what are you doing out of bed? You should rest and everyone else...just rest for a bit okay?".  
So with that, everyone went away as Toga took Taichi away while Mitsukake and Zero lift with Lolly and Jason who looked back to see Taichi looking at him until he turned his head away causing Jason to do the same making Lolly look at him sadly.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't Taichi tell us that he was a level-E?" grumbled Tasuki as he and the others were in the living room in Kaien's private room causing Sam to reply while sitting on the couch "I think he didn't want to freak us out or something.".  
With Hotohori, Germany, Spain, Aya and Youji, they didn't say anything as Hisoka said "But didn't you see the way Zero looked at the blood like he wanted some too?" making the adopted siblings and Siren look at each other with looks that made China narrow his eyes at them, "Do you know something about it, aru?" he asked to Sam causing her and the rest of the adopted siblings to have blue lines down their faces as Siren stuttered "W...what do you mean?"  
China raised an eyebrow as he said "You're hiding something from us aren't you? It's about Zero isn't it?" making the others to look at each other while wondering what was going on. "Well let's just say that Zero is the same as Taichi but really hates becoming the thing he despises." said England suddenly causing him to cover his mouth with wide eyes as the others stared at him in shock while the adopted siblings and Siren had guilty looks on their faces.

**(Warning another tentacle scene coming up :/ so be warned)**

* * *

In a dark room, Nuriko with his clothes been ripped around the chest are and bottom are, was lifted in the air by a couple of tentacles that were coming out the same symbol that Axel used on Omi and Ken. "Hah...so good...AHN!" moaned Nuriko as tentacles kept rubbing around his body while Omi, Ken, Italy and Romano were watching the whole thing happening.  
Then suddenly one of the tentacles shoved itself in Nuriko who arched his back with his eyes rolling back as tears spilled down his cheeks and his tongue was lolling out causing Italy to laugh "Hah, he lasted longer then we did much but I think it took a toll on him.".  
"Yeah he broke after a couple of hours" giggled Omi while he watched another tentacle shove itself into Nuriko's mouth causing him to groan loudly when the tentacles started thrusting in his mouth and ass with squelching noises.  
The other tentacles started rubbing Nuriko's hardened nipples making said person moan in pleasure as his whole body twitched badly from the amount of pleasure while beads of sweat dripped down his body.  
"Man I'm starting to feel it while watching this." said Ken causing Romano to reply with a smile and his eyes clothes "It won't be long now, we just China, Hisoka, Japan, Jack, Watari, Kaien, Jacob, Lolly's Uncle and Gramfather, Amiboshi and Tomo. The adopted siblings however will have the special kind of loving that Master has planned for them and Jason...he can do it with Master.".  
This caused the three to pout at this as Italy whined "But I want to do it with Master too" which made Romano rise an eyebrow to Italy asked "What about that potato bastard?".  
When he said that, Italy looked at him as he smiled darkly while showing sharp canines over his lips "Maybe I'll let him do it with me before striking him." making the other three smirk evilly of what Italy said until they heard Nuriko scream loudly "IKU!".  
This made them turn around to see Nuriko arching his back again while the tentacle that was in his mouth sprayed its juice on his body as white liquid and blood spill down between said person's legs causing Ken to say with a evil smile "Well better get him ready..."while the four men looked at Nuriko still being held by the tentacles, but was breathing hard with blank eyes while covered in white liquid as his body spasmed badly from the pleasure that he had from the tentacles.

* * *

**Oh no, Taichi's a level-E vampire and bit Jason on the neck. How will Jason feel after that happened? Also poor Nuriko got broken by those evil tentacles :/, I'm so mean to my favourite characters and orignal characters :3**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day at Cross Academy, Lolly was walking through the corridor with a blank look causing the other students to notice this while whispering quietly.  
"_Don't you think that the perfect looks slightly ill?_"  
"_Must be a bug or something._"  
Lolly ignored the whispers as she covered her ears and ran through the corridors while tears spilled down her eyes.  
In Kaien's office, Henry was telling Kaien who was sitting behind his desk, how Lolly's condition is getting much worse because of the things that were happening.  
"Maybe we should put her in the crypt before the sleeping period would..." started Henry until someone knocked on the door causing Kaien to call out "Come in!".  
The door opened to reveal Siren wearing her uniform coming into the office causing Henry to be surprised by this, asked "Siren, what's wrong?".  
With a worried look, Siren said as she looked down to the ground "Big sister is still getting worse because of the sleeping period and also what is happening to the group...she's really sensitive isn't she? Also..." making Henry and Kaien look at her with confusion.  
"Big brother won't come out of his room and doesn't eat anything given to him...can't you let him see Taichi?"  
Henry shook his head sadly as he said "I'm sorry Siren but...we can't allow the two to see each other, now that Taichi has now finally bit someone. We have to keep him quarantined just in case he attacks someone and drain them of their blood.".  
Siren widened her eyes in horror at this while remembering the time she was locked in the laboratory causing her to bow her head down slightly as she whispered "How could you...".  
This made Henry and Kaien look at each other in surprise until Siren lifted her head up and screamed with tears spilling down her face "HOW COULD YOU!" causing the two men to jump in surprise as Siren turned around with tears streaming down while running out the room making the two men look at away with sad looks.

* * *

In the courtyard, Lolly was lying on the grass with her hair all sprayed out and had her eyes closed while the blossoms were not blooming in season yet on the trees when a voice called out "Hey, skipping class are you?!".  
Confused, Lolly opened one eye to see Zero leaning over her causing to reply as she sat up.  
"I just didn't feel like going to class, must be the hormones or something.".  
At this, Zero raised an eyebrow at this while he helped Lolly up but didn't say anything until Lolly asked "So did were there any leads to finding Italy, Romano, Ken, Omi, Axel and Nuriko?" with a hopeful look causing Zero to shake his head sorrowfully.  
Down casted eyes, Lolly looked down at the ground as tears spilled down her cheeks when suddenly, Zero pulled Lolly into his chest while wrapping his arm around her waist with his hand holding Lolly's head.  
Surprised by this, Lolly had wide eyes with watery eyes until she closed them and hugged Zero back as she brawled loudly while clenching Zero's blazer tightly with her hands while he tried to calm her down.

* * *

In the moon dorms, Jason was lying in his room wearing only a bed shirt without anything underneath it while having blank looking eyes stared unseeingly.  
Then he rolled over on the bed with his arm over his head, covering his eyes as tears spilled down his cheeks while he silently sobbed.  
_Why is this happening...why couldn't it been like before?_  
As he thought that, there was a sudden knock on the door and a voice called out which revealed to be Yuuki's.  
"Jason-san, you've locked yourself all day without eating or drinking. Please come out!", but Jason didn't reply while covering his head with the pillow.  
Outside, Yuuki was standing outside with her hand in mid-air as she was about to knock on the door again but thought nothing of it and sighed silently at this while turning around, walked away leaving Maria, Siren, Ichijo, Hanabusa, Shiki and Rima to watch with their night clothes on.  
"Is Jason-sama alright?" asked Maria in worry with the others looked at each other in confusion while Siren had an upset look on her face as she didn't say anything at all.

* * *

"Hey who's the guy on the front page?" asked Tasuki as he and everyone were in Kaien's en-suite doing their own stuff while Germany was reading the newspaper until he turned it around to look at the front page.  
On it, was a photo of a handsome man who had long white hair tied in the back slightly, pure white skin and red eyes was wearing a suit.  
"Amadeus Palustribus, who is famous for being a collector of all ancient Greek artifacts...he also owns the biggest company that searches ancient objects at the tallest building in Tokyo," read Germany making everyone look at the picture, causing Clover to say "He's cute.".  
This caused everyone to look at her with raised eyebrows as Clover looked at them, asked "What? I just said he's cute.".  
Sam just rolled her eyes at this, until she noticed that there was a badge that had the same symbol which the mummy had in its hand making her say aloud "Hey that symbol looks like the one that me and the others saw when we were in London.".  
Everyone looked her in surprise while the adopted siblings widened their eyes in shock as Ozzy asked "Wait do you think he might be in on it?".  
Shrugging her shoulders, Sam replied "I don't know but I think Algiso knows." causing the adopted siblings to cringe while the others were confused by this.

***WARNING: The next part will have smut in it so please if you don't like it then don't look but for other people who likes this type of stuff continue reading on ***

* * *

At Tokyo, while in the huge building, there were moans of pleasure inside the office.  
Inside, the suited man was sitting on his chair while had his fly open as Axel who was on the ground bobbed his head up and down between the man's legs which revealed he was sucking the throbbing member that was fully in his mouth.  
Axel moaned as he felt the member shoved in his mouth while using his tongue to lick around the tip of the member causing the man to grit his teeth at this until, with both hands grabbed Axel's head and suddenly thrusted inside Axel's throat.  
Widening his eyes at this, Axel gagged when feeling the member down his throat as the man started thrusting in his mouth causing Axel to roll his eyes back slightly while he moaned loudly at this.  
Then finally, the man clenched Axel's head tightly as he growled slightly in pleasure causing Axel to feel something spilling down his throat and pulled away with a slight 'popping' noise while cum spilled down his mouth.  
At this, the door burst opened to reveal Ken and Omi glaring at Axel with jealousy in their eyes causing Axel to stand up quickly as he wiped his mouth quickly while the man zipped his fly asked "So is our quest...welcomed happily?".  
"Yes, he and the Italian brothers are busy in the room...who else do you want to join?" asked Ken as he glared at Axel who sneered back at him when the man said "How about we change a little, how about you get Henry and his bearer? I just wanted a little change but after that, get Tomo, Amiboshi and Loki. Then when you have them, the last ones will be Japan, Hisoka, China, Jack, Watari, Kaien, and Jacob. And at last we will have the adopted siblings have a special service while I will implant my seed in Jason.".  
At this, Ken and Omi nodded at this while they turned around to leave until the man called out "Ken stay here, I'll have Axel come with Omi to get the rest.".  
This made Ken turn around and walked towards the man while Axel went with Omi but not till they growled at each other as they passed.  
Once Omi and Axel were gone, the man unzipped his flyer to reveal that he was already hard making Ken who was sitting on the man's crotch, smirk as he stood up slightly and took his trousers halfway then gripped the hard member while slowly inserting it inside him.  
Ken gritted his lip with his teeth as he let himself slid down the member slowly, until suddenly, the man grabbed Ken's hips and slammed up making Ken yell in pleasure at this while the man started thrusting in him with loud slapping noises.  
"AH...Harder Master," moaned Ken as drool spilled down the side of his mouth while he wrapped his arms around the man's neck when the man stood up from his chair with Ken holding on tightly, until the man sat Ken on the desk and continued thrusting in him.  
Ken's eyes rolled up slightly as he moaned in pure bliss while his own member started having pre-cum spilling out slightly until the man used one hand to grip it and started rubbing it without even touching it, causing Ken to arch his back over the table with his hands gripping on the sides of the table.  
"M...Master, so good...do it harder...let me feel your dick inside me...AHN!" moaned Ken as he started feeling the thrusts getting alot harder inside him, hitting the place that makes him see stars.  
This continued for a while, until Ken yelled out "I...I'm gonna cum!" causing the man to reply with a smirk on his face "But the fun hasn't even started yet.".  
At this, Ken wasn't sure what he meant by this until he felt the man pull out and was turned over onto his belly then, the man entered much harder causing Ken to gasp at this while his pupils shrank slightly.  
"Ahn...Master if...you keep doing that, I'll break." he said until the man started going alot faster making Ken pull his head back with rolling his eyes upwards while his tongue lolled out with drool spilling down as he continued moaning until finally...  
Ken holding the desk arched his back slightly as he screamed loudly "IKU!" while the man gripped his hips tightly thrusted once more with a slight roar.  
Then Ken slumped on the desk as he twitched slightly from the amount of pleasure while the man pulled out of him and walked towards the en-suite to get changed, leaving Ken to lie on the desk as semen spilled out of his hole making the desk get dirty and the floor.  
_Hah...it feels good having Master inside of me...but something is missing...but what?_ thought Ken with glazed pleasure filled eyes until he remembered something.

_(Flashback)  
"Ken...after being with you and the others for so long, I never felt that the coldness in my heart will disappear after my sister was in hospital but there has been something else in there that's been bothering me," said Aya as he and Ken were alone in the flower shop.  
Ken who was putting the flower pots on one of the shelves, had his hand stop midway as he turned around to look at Aya in surprise asked "What do you mean by that?".  
Without saying anything, Aya walked towards Ken causing him to hit his back on the shelf once Aya was close to him.  
Ken can see something in Aya's violet eyes but couldn't put his finger on it when suddenly, Aya grabbed Ken's wrist and pulled him towards him causing Ken to bang into Aya's chest with his face.  
"Baka, why'd you do that? That hurt my nose." said Ken looking up and holding his nose with a pout until Aya clasped one hand on his cheek making Ken confused by this until he felt cool lips on his own.  
Blinking his eyes in shock at this, Ken realised that it was Aya who was kissing him.  
NO WAY! Aya's kissing me...don't tell me because of what happened at the theatre as we were about to be killed by Siren's singing that Aya thought of me when it happened?  
As Ken thought of this, he suddenly felt Aya pull away causing him to moan in protest until Aya said with a evil sexy smirk "If you want more, you have to open your mouth to allow me entrance".  
When he said that, Ken was surprised at this while a blush appeared on his cheek but then he threw himself at Aya by wrapping his arms around Aya's neck and kissed him back forcibly on the lips causing the two to fall on the ground.  
Aya was taken back at this, but then he wrapped his arms around Ken's wrist and the two kissed while Ken moaned loudly as he opened his mouth to allow access to his mouth.  
The two kept kissing as they had a tongue dance while Aya sucked on Ken's lip slightly causing Ken to mewl at this.  
As the two were too busy kissing, the bell rang indicating that someone came in and a very familiar voice called out "Hey guys what are yo..HOLY CRAP I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT A CAMERA WITH ME!".  
This made the two break the kiss as they turned to look up to see Lolly wearing her uniform with her usual pink jacket staring at them with blood spilling down her nose slightly as she giggled crazily while her friends from school stared at her with blank faces.  
At this, Ken's face turned red as he yelled "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" while slamming Aya's head on the ground and stood up while chasing after Lolly who laughed crazily yelled out "YES I SEE DA YAOI PORNS!" around the room.  
This made the girls sigh at this with a blue background behind them while Aya who was still on the floor, rubbed his head with his hand, smirked inside his head at the scene.  
(End of flashback)_

Ken widened his eyes at this and suddenly sat up from the desk while holding his head in pain as tears spilled down his cheeks, causing him to cry silently, ending the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Back at the moon dorms, Jason had fallen out cold on his bed after crying himself to sleep in the dark room.  
As he lie on the bed, Jason started rolling on the bed with small whimpers as he slept on but it was revealed that it he was having a really bad nightmare.

_(Start of Nightmare)  
Walking in the dark with bare feet, Jason was wondering why he was until he heard sinister laughter making him stop in his tracks as he looked around in confusion.  
"Who's there?!" he shouted while there were slithering noises behind him causing Jason to widen his eyes in horror as he turned around to see purple tentacles coming towards him as they wrapped around his legs, wrists and waist.  
Then the tentacles lifted him up in the air which made Jason yell in terror as he tried to struggle against them.  
"LET GO!" he shouted until one of the other tentacles went towards his sleeping shirt and slid underneath making Jason gasp at this until suddenly the tentacle ripped the shirt.  
This made Jason widen his eyes in shock at this as he watched the ripped pieces of the shirt fall to the ground making him have cold sweat drip down his face and another tentacle went to his face causing Jason to clench his eyes shut while he heard a voice boom "You shall be mine!".  
(End of Nightmare)_

At this, Jason sat up quickly from his bed with a yell causing the door to burst open which revealed Siren and the rest of the night class (Yuuki, Shiki, Ichijo, Rima, Maria and Aido) wearing their sleeping clothes, ran into the room.  
"What happened, Big brother?!" demanded Siren when she ran over to Jason's side on the bed as Jason had a terrified look on his face while holding his arms together.  
The others looked at each other in worry while Siren wrapped her arms around Jason and pulled him into a hug while he shook in fear whispered "I felt like I was getting attacked by something...it was so horrible and a voice saying 'You will be mine'...".  
At this, he didn't saying anything more, causing Siren to hug Jason tighter into her arms as she narrowed her eyes into slits causing the others to stare at her in confusion.

* * *

Somewhere else in a dark room, Taichi who was shirtless while being chained against the walls by his wrists while kneeling down on the floor which had a symbol that resembles Zero's tattoo.  
Taichi had his head bowed down until the door opened with a creaking noise as light poured into the dark room.  
Lifting his head up slowly, Taichi glowered as he saw a man walking into the room along with another man behind him.  
The man had dark shoulder length hair, brown eyes while wear dark clothes with a black Indiana Jones type hat, black long leather jacket and wears black clothes.  
The other had blond hair, blue eyes and wore monk clothes.  
"So this is the level-E vampire that Toga wanted me to keep an eye out. This shall be fun." said the man with a bored look on his face causing Taichi to snarl at this as he tried to jump at the man but couldn't as the chains stopped him from going anywhere.  
The other man watched in terror as Taichi growled with crimson eyes as he tried to claw towards the first making him say "Gabriel...do you think it's alright to provoke him like that?" while the first known as Gabriel just replied as he went on one knee in front of Taichi.  
"It's alright Carl, the metal is strong against lower vampires like him. He won't be able to break it anyway.".  
This made Taichi narrow his eyes at this but then noticed that in the man's eyes that there was something hidden in them causing him to ask "Hey...why do you have that sort of look in your eye?".  
At this, Gabriel looked at him in surprise at this until he glared at Taichi said "So why do you want to know?" which made Taichi retort back "You're hiding something aren't you...tell me why?".  
Carl looked at Gabriel who was looking at Taichi until he finally sighed said "Alright...it happened seventeen ½ years ago, that something I truly regret doing.".  
This made Carl make a worried look while Taichi looked confused as Gabriel told his story.

* * *

_(Flashback)  
Carl and Gabriel, who had his mouth covered by a red bandana, were walking through a peaceful Scottish village while the villagers were cheerfully doing their usual daily life.  
As they walked passed people, suddenly a red cloaked person suddenly appeared behind of one of the bricked houses causing the two to stop in their tracks.  
"Strange people are not usually seen in these parts of Scotland," the person said with a female voice causing Gabriel to ask in confusion "And who are you?" making the cloaked woman chuckle at this as she took her hood off to reveal her face.  
The two men were shocked by the woman's appearance as she was very beautiful with long light brown wavy hair, pure pale skin, green/brown eyes and had pure red lips which were upward in a smile.  
Then the woman quickly put her hood over her face said "I am Lucy...my second name is not important also I have a little job for you two.".  
At this, Carl and Gabriel looked at each other with confused looks but listened to the woman to what she wanted them to do but...  
What they didn't know that Lucy was planning something very evil in her mind while she smirked underneath her hood._

* * *

_Later on, the two were hiding in the bushes towards a huge castle-like mansion while they watched a figure holding something in their arms in one of the windows.  
"So that's one of the vampires that kidnapped the children from the village?" asked Carl to Gabriel who pulled out a crossbow in his hands replied "If I don't make it out there alive..." but he didn't say the rest as he ran out the bushes towards the mansion, leaving Carl to place his hands in a pray style.  
Now inside the mansion, Gabriel was sneaking through the corridor until he pressed himself against the wall when he saw Jack taking a much younger Jason who was in his arms, to bed while Iain took the twins into Nina and Alcuard's room.  
So while waiting for a bit, Iain and Jack both came out the same time out the rooms making Gabriel watch what was happening.  
Iain and Jack were talking when all of the sudden, Iain pushed Jack into the wall with his hands on each side of Jack's head and suddenly kissing him fully on the mouth.  
Gabriel blinked a couple of times until swiftly, he ran into the corridor towards Nina's room causing Jack to notice this, who was still kissing Iain to break the kiss as he shouted "IAIN. HE'S GOING AFTER THE MASTER AND MISTRESS!".  
Bursting into the room, Gabriel pointed his crossbow towards Nina who was holding Lolly in her arms while checking Siren in the cot, to turn around in surprise as she gasped in shock when Alcuard shouted when he throw himself in front of Nina "Nina take the children and run, I'll keep him busy!".  
But when he said that, Gabriel pulled the trigger of the crossbow then with that, the arrow flew out and smacked Alcuard into the chest causing Nina to scream at this loudly  
At this, Alcuard slowly fell back as he said to Nina "I...love...you and the children..." while Iain and Jack barged through the door, Alcuard suddenly burst into dust before he hit the floor making the three vampires stare in shock.  
Nina clenched Lolly in her arms while she and Siren started screaming their lungs out as Gabriel quickly places another arrow into the crossbow then pointed it to Nina who was terrified but had another look in her eyes making Gabriel look confused by this.  
"Mummy...Daddy?" called Jason's voice which made Gabriel look over the door where Iain and Jack were standing to see Jason rubbing his eye with one hand while holding a teddy in his arm.  
"Jason, what are you doing awake?" exclaimed Jack as he quickly grabbed Jason on his arms just as the man pointed his crossbow at him and Iain instead.  
"Well I got one vampire. I'll get you level-E vampires and then the mate." Gabriel said as he was about to let the crossbow off until Nina quickly puts the twin back in the crib and ran in front Jack and Iain using her body as shield when she shouted "Don't hurt them. They're not level-Es yet!".  
At this, Gabriel widened his eyes in shock as she said that until suddenly he lets the crossbow go off and hitting Nina on the chest.  
Iain and Jack widened their eyes in horror as Jason's eyes swelled up with tears which were falling down his cheeks.  
"Mummy?" Jason asked quietly as Nina slowly fell on the ground with a small thump on the floor.  
Jack's shoulders started shaking slightly as his fringe covered his eyes making them shadowed.  
Iain looked worriedly at Jack who quietly whispered "How dare you hurt the mistress." to Gabriel who stared at him in shock as Jason started getting scared until...  
"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Jack as his eyes glowed red and showed fangs towards Gabriel who then aimed the crossbow at Jack.  
Jack was snarling like a snake at him until Nina's voice said weakly but calmly "It's alright Jack. You don't have to rush ahead".  
Jack was still snarling at the man until he looked to see Jason crying silently making him calm down just as tears started pouring down his cheeks.  
"This man's eyes have been covered by the darkness of my sister." Nina said as she crawled towards Gabriel who stared at her.  
"Please spare my children and butlers," Nina pleaded as she grabbed his jacket bottom but the man didn't shake her off as she continued.  
"My children have to live, so that once they can overcome many obstacles to come so that they can find their happiness".  
Then Nina pulled something out of her dress pocket and in her hand was a black collar with a crystal, a bracelet, a ring and a locket.  
"These things will be things that they will remember me and their father," .  
Then Iain went towards Nina and went on his knees when she gave him the objects just as little white sparkles came floating from her body.  
"Iain. Promise you will protect my children while having your happiness with Jack?" Nina said with a smile making Iain widen his eyes in surprise, wondering how Nina knew about him and Jack, when she answered "It's the way that you look at him and the way he looks at you. You two belong together, promise that you will?".  
With tears pouring down his cheeks as Iain said "I promise Mistress." when Gabriel went on his knees and gently laid Nina on the floor then got back up while moving away as she said to him "Thank you. Also Iain and Jack, can you bring my son and daughters so that I can see them one last time?".  
Iain nodded and walked towards the cribs to gently pick up the twins while Jack kneeled down so that Jason could say goodbye to his mother one more time.  
"Jason, promise that you would be a big boy once I'm gone?" Nina asked Jason who nodded while tears are still pouring down when Iain appeared back with the twins in his arms who were now sleeping soundly as Nina used both hands to stroke their cheeks.  
"Sweet darlings...I promise that I will always be with you... inside your hearts." she said then her hands stopped stroking the twins cheeks as they slowly fell on the ground while Nina closed her eyes and her skin started cracking everywhere until she exploded into tiny sparkling dust.  
Jack stared with dead looking eyes while Iain looked away sadly as Gabriel started walking away from the scene.  
As he was about to leave, he said "I'm sorry." to Iain and Jack who were staring at the dust on the ground while holding the children then he crossed himself and left the room.  
(End of Flashback)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Taichi widened his eyes in shock when Gabriel told him his story said as he stared at Gabriel "You're the one who killed the twins and Jason's parents? Because of what Lucy said that they kidnapped children from the village which was really the siblings?".  
At this, Gabriel looked down onto the ground with a down casted look while Carl had a worried look on his face as he watched Gabriel said "Yes...Lucy said that the two purebloods had supposedly kidnapped the children from the village but when we found out from Cross...we realised that we made a grave mistake. No one except the hunters and us knows.".  
Taichi was horrified by the fact as he wondered why Lucy would wanted to kill her older twin sister making him say while looking up at Gabriel "But why did she want to kill her older sister in the first place?", causing Carl to answer.  
"We had read the reports about Lucy which was given to us by Cross. The Roséheart clan has a huge history of the youngest twin going berserk by either jealousy or something bad happened to them which dates back million of years ago. Also we found out that when Lucy was a just a teenager, she killed some drunks attacking Julius, who you must know?".  
Nodding at this, Taichi said "Yes, he's the manager of the bar/brothel called The Midnight Rose and that's where my adopted brothers work as well along with Jason".  
Gabriel and Carl looked at Taichi in shock while Carl asked "So why was Jason working at the brothel?" causing Taichi to reply back "Well the reason for that was something was after Jason and we found out that it was a incubus who wants to mate with him. The bastard already got one of my adopted brothers and Jason's younger sister's friends who he turned into minor sex incubuses.".  
Widening their eyes at this, Carl turned around to Gabriel as he whispered "Why didn't Cross tell us about this?".  
"He didn't want us to butt in because of the children of the deceased purebloods...to spare them that the person that Cross knows killed their parents. He has a point" replied Gabriel making Carl look at him in surprise while Taichi looked down to the ground with a determined look, thought _Jason...I'll come back somehow...just wait a little longer._

* * *

At a late afternoon at Cross Academy, Lolly was writing something in her journal at her desk in her dorm while wearing normal clothes when someone knocked at the door.  
Without looking, Lolly called out "Come in!" while she kept writing in her journal as the door opened to reveal Sam and Sango wearing their usual normal clothes walked in.  
"Hey Lolly," smiled Sam as she went up to Lolly and looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing when she widened her eyes in surprise at what she saw while Sango looked over as well.  
In the journal, there was different pictures of the symbol, Algiso's mummified body and Lolly's writing which said...  
_There is no doubt about it...my family is related to a incubus who killed his own daughters and forced his own son to mate with his other son from a different mother.  
It's horrible at how my ancestor who may be still alive while the other is living inside Big brother as a vessel since his own body was useless after killing himself but...what is the whole point of kidnapping my friends and making them into incubuses?  
No matter, when I find my ancestor...I will have no choice to kill him before he does anymore harm and before...my sleeping period comes._  
The two girls stared in horror at each other at what Lolly wrote causing Sango to demand "Why would you want to do something that stupid? What would have happened if he kills you like what he did with his own children!?"  
Lolly without saying anything stood up from her chair causing the two to step back said while she went to the door "I honestly don't know...but what would happen that our friends return to their senses and everything will go back to normal.".  
Then with that, she walked out leaving Sam and Sango to look at each other in surprise/horror.

* * *

Now in Tokyo, Lolly was walking through the busy streets with a blank look on her face while she thought Sango's right...what will happen if I get killed by Asmodeus? He might have a chance of winning against us.  
As she thought of that, Lolly walked past a poster with Amadeus Ling on a window of a shop but she walked backwards and had a look at it.  
_Hey that's the same symbol that Algiso's mummified corpse was holding in his hand...wait it couldn't?! Lolly thought in shock as she saw the same symbol on the brooch of Amadeus's breast pocket._  
As she looked at the poster, someone brushed passed her by smacking her shoulder which made Lolly turn around angrily as she said "Hey you should have asked me to move, you know." but saw that no one was there making her confused.  
_But I was sure that someone banged into me...well I better hurry and see Gramfather_ she thought and with that, ran through the streets.

* * *

Now at the Midnight Rose, Jacob while wearing a oversized white sleeping shirt without anything underneath (Meaning no underwear), was sleeping soundly in his bed while holding his bulging belly when an unknown black covered person was in the room as they held something in their head which was revealed to be a syringe.  
As they walked towards Jacob, the person took his wrist towards him and presses the syringe into the skin of his arm causing Jacob to flutter his eyes causing the person to freeze at this.  
But Jacob continued sleeping on as he breathed heavily while his chest moved up and down causing the man to press the white liquid inside the syringe into his arm.  
Once he did that, the person quickly disappeared out the room without anyone seeing.  
When that happened, Jacob who was still sleeping suddenly felt strange around his stomach area causing him to open both eyes in surprise as he thought to himself _The child is really kicking isn't he? Must be how...?_  
But there was a strong pain in his abdomen causing Jacob to grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain while holding his stomach as cold sweat dripped down his skin.  
_No...Lolly's doctor friends said that the birth was due for another three months...AH!_  
When he thought this, Jason felt water gushing between his legs causing him to use one hand to cover his moans of pains while he breathed hard to try and ease the pain as he thought to himself again when he looked down to see the water on the duvet _Please someone...HELP ME!_

**(Warning the next scene will contain slightly graphic birth but not alot I think)**

* * *

Finally at the Midnight Rose, Lolly went to the entrance as she was in the hall looking at the roses when one of the workers said to her "Your grandfather is away this now but is it alright if you check on Jacob? I'm really worried about his condition since Axel disappeared and family problem.".  
Surprised by this, Lolly nodded as the worker went away to do something else and with that, went down the hall to Jacob's room.  
When she got there, Lolly was about to knock on the door but as she lifted her hand up, there was grunts of pain.  
This made Lolly blink in surprise at this and she grabbed the door handle, then opened it while bursting into the room.  
In the room, Lolly saw Jacob on his bed holding his stomach in pain with one hand while the other clenched the duvet cover as beads of sweat dripped down his body.  
At this, Lolly gasped as she ran over to check Jacob said when she was at his side "What happened?", but when she said that, she noticed the blood spilled down between his legs.  
Widening her eyes in shock at this, Lolly stared as she said "No way! You're giving birth now?!" causing Jacob to glare at her replied "Well it's not my fucking period is it?".  
Then he grunted in pain while he panted in short gasps causing Lolly to freak out by this.  
"I really don't know what to do but I know what they had to do...Jack had to give birth in my aunt's dungeon," she said while running into the bathroom to get towels and a bowl of hot water causing Jacob to stare after her in disbelief exclaimed "Your butler had to give birth in a dungeon?!".  
Coming out the bathroom, Lolly had a towel hung over her arm while she held a huge bowel filled with water as she went to the bed.  
"Right...I just need to get you into a better position to give birth. However I'm not a doctor," Lolly said as she quickly places other pillows on the bed board and helped Jacob into a better position as he leaned his back against the pillows while she gulped slightly when she went between his legs to check the process of the birth.  
As she done that, Lolly quickly pulled out her mobile out her phone and dialled a number then puts it on her shoulder to her ear when someone answered on the phone.  
"Hey Sango, get Mitsukake and Drix here now...Taichi's adopted brother is giving birth three months early...oh crap I can see the head right now...please hurry!" she said as she dropped her phone on the bed while checking the process.  
Jacob was breathing heavily as he clenched his stomach tightly with the palm of his hands when Lolly said to him with uncertainly "Well if I remember if the head's coming through...it means you have to push when the contractions hit you...when did you get your first one?".  
"When I woke up," replied Jacob until he grunted while closing one eye making Lolly say "Well when the comes, you have to push okay? I'll try my hardiest with it until the others arrive".  
Nodding at this, Jacob breathed a couple of times when he felt a wave of pain which he bore down hard causing him to throw his head back with a scream as tears spilled down his cheeks while he clenched the duvet cover with both hands.  
"Good job Jacob, keep going." Lolly said as she held a towel in her hands out between Jacob's legs to catch the child's head which started coming out while blood spilled onto the duvet.  
Then suddenly, the child was almost out as its head and shoulder slipped out when Lolly noticed that the child had a symbol on its head making her surprised by this until Jacob kept crying while he pushed the child out with a small yell.  
This continued for hours as Jacob with cold sweat sweeping through his night shirt, yelled in pain and was starting to get tired from pushing the child while the duvet was nearly covered in blood but Lolly gently coaxed him to keep pushing.  
Then finally with a huge yell, Jacob lifted himself up slightly as he clenched the duvets harder and arched his back while boring down harder, causing the child to slip out which made Jacob's stomach to be flat and Lolly quickly caught the child in her hands as it bawled it lungs loudly while she quickly looked around to find something to cut the cord when she saw a small knife on top of a cabinet beside the bed.  
"Jacob, I know you feel tired but can you quickly grab that knife so I can cut the cord?" she asked causing Jacob who was breathing heavily while sliding down slightly and his hair was all messed up to tiredly grab the knife and handed it to Lolly who held the child in her arm while using the other to grab the knife.  
Then quickly putting the knife in the water, Lolly then putting the screaming child beside her and grabbed the cord with one hand while using the other to cut the cord.  
Now putting the knife beside her, Lolly picked the child up in her hands and looked at the slightly visible symbol on its head then she checked to see if it's a girl or a boy by lifting the towel up.  
"It's a boy!" she cried happily making Jacob slowly lift himself up against the pillows said as he held his arms out "Can I see him?".  
So giving the boy to Jacob, Lolly went out the room to give the two some privacy as she smiled gently at the scene while watching tears of happiness spill down Jacob's cheeks as he held the now sleeping boy to his chest with a serene smile.  
Outside the room, Lolly was about to check to see if Julius was now back and was about to the office when she heard footsteps running towards her.  
Turning around at this, she saw Mitsukake, Drix, Sam, Sango, Chichiri, Tsuzuki, England and Ozzy running towards her.  
"How is he?" asked Mitsukake at once while panting slightly as he and the others were at front of Lolly who said with a huge smile "It's a boy...and he's quite a big baby to be in Jacob.".  
At this, Mitsukake and Drix went into the bedroom to check while leaving the others out in the corridor.  
"Did you actually help with the birth?" asked Sam in surprise causing Lolly to smile slightly replied "I kinda freaked out at first because I'm not good at medical things let alone putting a plaster on me when I fell and I kinda freaked Jacob out by saying that Jack had to give birth in the dungeon,".  
This caused the adopted siblings to laugh at this while they waited for the two men to check on Jacob and the baby.

* * *

**Huzzah more drama but at least Lolly was there in time to help Jacob go through the birth, also the child is not Naru, it's his older brother named Jarah and I'll think I might get him and Taka's other son to get together...however Taka's son is the seme because Jarah is smaller then his younger brother even though he was bigger when he was born :/ also I could seriously imagine myself freaking out if someone had to give birth because I'm not a medic .**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Back at Cross Academy, the others except Siren and Jason, were sitting in the en-suite while Kaien was on the phone to Lolly as he said happily "Jacob had a boy?! That's wonderful, but..." and suddenly his tone changed, causing the others to be confused by this.  
"Drix said that there was a drug in his system that caused him to give birth early...but who would want to do that? Wait a minute, do you think that the Incubus wants to have Jacob and had to make him give birth early to get him?".  
Everyone was shocked by this when Rika with a serious face, thought _Hanyuu...can you go check on the others at the brothel and see if there was anything strange happening?_  
As she said that, Hanyuu appeared behind her in ghostly form nodded and flew through the wall while Rika listened to what Kaien was saying.  
"Sheesh, the guy is a complete psycho after using a drug that could have killed the little bugger," grumbled Tasuki causing China to pull a pan out of nowhere and smacked in on his head said angrily "You watch what you say. If Lolly wasn't there, Jacob and the baby would have died, aru".  
This caused the others to agree at this causing America to nod as he said "I'm gonna have to agree with China. What would have happened if Jacob and the kid died? Taichi would be heartbroken and when Axel gets his senses back...well I don't know what would happen".  
Then the conversation made everyone have dark thoughts causing Satoko to sniffle while Shion tried to comfort her by hugging her and patting her head when Inuyasha asked "So is Jacob gonna be next?".  
At this, no one knows what the answer is going to be while Kaien continued on the phone with Lolly.

* * *

At the hospital, the baby now named Jarah was sleeping in a baby cot beside Jacob who was out cold from the birth, laid on the hospital bed while Drix checked his condition.  
With the others, they were in the waiting room while Lolly after finishing the call to Kaien, kept trying to fall asleep as she sat on the chair but jolted herself awake causing Sango to say to the others "I think we should head back the now...Lolly's getting tired. We'll go back tomorrow to see how Jacob is feeling tomorrow.".  
The adopted siblings nodded in agreement as they went away to tell Drix and Mitsukake that they were holding home then headed back.

* * *

Back at the academy in the moon dorms, Jason wearing his usual clothes (that he wore when he was pole dancing) was awake and pacing around in his dorm room while having his curtains closed to stop the sun coming through as he spoke in his head to the mysterious voice.  
_So tell me, why does this Asmodeus person want me to be a replacement for you?_ he thought with narrowed eyes which the voice replied "_The reason for this...well you better sit for it as it happened many years ago when the two of us meet._".  
With that, Jason sat down on his bed with his legs crossed as he listened to what the voice was going to tell him which may shock him very badly.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the chapter being short :/ but in the next chapter, we find out the history between the ancestor and the succubus so see you in the next chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_***Athens, 900 BC***_

_At Midnight in the temple of Athens, a young man wearing a pure white toga was kneeling down with his hands in a prayer style and had his eyes closed in front of a huge statue of a beautiful woman with long hair sitting on the throne while holding an apple in her right hand and had a snake wrapped around her neck.  
The man had long light brown hair that went to his tail bone was tied tightly from the behind, a fringe which floated slightly over his face (like Chichiri and Jason's) and pale skin that looked like snow.  
As he was praying, a cheerful voice called out "Algiso, I can't believe you're sitting around and praying again!" making the man known as Algiso to turn around with his eyes opened to reveal that they were green/brown and smiled when he saw a pretty boy of the same age as him maybe a year younger, running towards him wearing the same white toga except he had tanned skin, black hair that was tied in a plait, brown eyes and wore the same outfit that he wore.  
"Cole, how have you been?" asked Algiso while he got up from his position and ran over to hug the boy known as Cole when the two hugged with laughter.  
Then they broke apart as Algiso asked Cole "How is my family doing?" making Cole smile at this and was about to reply when a voice called out to them.  
"Algiso, Cole. Come here, I want to talk to you about something!".  
This made the two men turn around to see a much older man wearing the same toga as the two, walking towards them as Algiso said in surprised "Master Simon why are you here?".  
The man known as Simon just said while turning to look at Cole "Don't you have to be somewhere else?" causing Cole to blush with embarrassment and quickly ran out, leaving Simon and Algiso alone.  
"Algiso, you can take a rest and head to the lake of purity to cleanse your body then after you have done that...and be back here for the ceremony," said Simon as he looked at Algiso who nodded when he noticed that his body was all sweaty.  
After the two bowed at each other, Algiso headed out to go the lake while leaving Simon to watch him leave.  
In a huge forest, Algiso stood behind the bushes near a huge lake while taking his robes off revealing his slim build and hanging the robes over the branch then untied his hair which some of it slipped over his shoulder.  
Then doing that, Algiso now fully naked, walked towards the lake which had a water at the end and when he was at the side of the lake, walked into the water that went up to his waist then went towards the waterfall.  
Algiso lifted his head up which made his fringe cover his right eye while he had his eyes closed as the water fell down his body causing beads of water to drip down his nipples to his stomach making him sigh happily when feeling the warm water against his body until...  
"Excuse me, but are these your robes?" called a male voice causing Algiso to open his eyes in shock as he turned around to see at the bushes where he just stood, was a man with a strong build making Algiso widen his eyes in shock.  
The man was taller than he was with long white hair that had one bit plaited, pure red eyes, pale white skin and wore a pure white tunic except he showed his chest off which had strange symbols embedded on his skin.  
Algiso was so shocked by this that, when he covered his chest with arms, Algiso growled animal like while his eyes turned red with cat-like pupils and showed his fangs causing the man to put his hands up in the air said "I apologise for intruding in your bathing and that I look like a barbarian as well but I promise you no harm.".  
Surprised by this, Algiso made his eyes go normal and his fangs shrank smaller into his mouth asked him "Why do you want to know? I am a royal prince and a priest so I must wear those type of robes.".  
This caused the man to grin at this as he asked "Well I wonder what would have happened if I took it?" which made Algiso surprised at this until suddenly, the man quickly grabbed the robes from the branch and ran off with them through the forest.  
"HEY COME BACK WITH MY ROBES!" shouted Algiso as he quickly crossed over the water and when he got to land, started running after the man...naked.  
As he ran through the forest, Algiso thought to himself What is going to happen if I don't arrive in time for the ceremony? Damn him!  
Then suddenly when Algiso ran past a tree, a hand appeared from behind the tree and grabbed his wrist making Algiso surprised by this until he got pulled making him fall into something hard while arms wrapped around his waist.  
Shocked by this, Algiso looked up to see the man who took his robes was looking down at him with a gentle smile said "I think I got your attention now" which made Algiso confused by this and started to say "What do you mean...?".  
But he was stopped when the man gently kissed him fully on the lips with his tongue shoved into his mouth as he pushed Algiso into a tree while holding his wrists.  
Algiso clenched his eyes shut as he moaned loudly from the kiss then the man deepened the kiss while they started having a tongue duel with loud moans from both men.  
It felt forever until finally, the man broke the kiss while drool trailed from his and Algiso's tongues said as he licked his upper lip seductively "Till the next time we meet, Master Algiso." leaving Algiso to pant heavily with puffy red lips from the kiss, when the man lets go off his wrists.  
Then the man pulled out Algiso's robes and held it out in front of him making said person arch his right eyebrow at him while taking the robes out of the man's hands until Algiso's hand brushed against the man, causing the two to look at each other with surprised looks.  
"Uh, I better get going or else my master will get angry," said Algiso as he blushed bright red on the cheeks causing the man to smile at this replied "We should meet up again, sweet flower" making Algiso blush even redder at this.  
Smirking at this, the man turned around walked away until he stopped a few miles from Algiso who looked confused until the man looked over his shoulder called out to Algiso "My name is Asmodeus and yours?!".  
"Algiso!" Algiso called back while holding the robe over his face to cover the blush on his cheeks making the man known as Asmodeus smile wider at this and started running through the forest, leaving Algiso alone naked.  
Once Asmodeus was gone, Algiso noticed a type of smile on his robes making him sniff the robes which made him say aloud "Frankincense?!" but then closed his eyes while he places it against his chest._

* * *

"_Master Algiso, didn't I tell you to come straight back after bathing? What would have happened if you were kidnapped and sold off to a slave master who would have used you as a breeding stock?".  
Algiso sighed silently as he prayed in front of the statue again while Simon kept ranting about how late he was from coming back to the temple after bathing.  
Then he remembered the scene he had with Asmodeus, causing Algiso to blush pure red around the face which was noticed by Simon who stopped in mid-rant, asked "Algiso, why are you blushing red like that? W...wait don't tell me, you met someone when you are bathing?".  
This made Algiso turn even more redder causing Simon to widen his eyes in shock at this and exploded.  
"Do you know what would have happened? This person would take advantage of you and made you into a sex slave!".  
At this, Algiso stood up suddenly with his hands clenched tightly and turned around to look at Simon with fury in his eyes causing Simon to be surprised by this when Algiso walked towards him said "All my life, I have let people tell me what to do about how I should act, behave and talk. Well not anymore,".  
Then with that, Algiso burst into tears at this and pushed past as he ran out making Simon yell "Come back...Algiso!" while Cole watched from behind the pillars with a worried look at this.  
Now in a busy town, Algiso was walking through the shades behind the houses while watching everyone doing their daily life like selling stuff on the stalls, washing clothes, children laughing and other things.  
Algiso smiled at this as he watched the children laughing when a voice called from behind him "Hey, what's a young priest like you out here?".  
This made Algiso wonder who said as he turned around from his hiding place to see a man watching him making him say in surprise "Oh I'm sorry...i..it's just that I wanted to see what this village looked like" which the man replied as he walked towards him and stood in front of him.  
"It's alright...hey why don't you come with me to see the fountain? It's really beautiful and it has been said that the great god Zeus would come down to drink from it".  
"Really? Why is it?"  
"I'll show you".  
So with that, Algiso followed the man to go see the fountain, but what he didn't know, was that the man had other plans in mind._

* * *

_As the two kept walking, Algiso noticed that they have walked away from the town and into the forest.  
While they walked through the trail, Algiso said to the man with slight confusion "Uh, how far is this fountain?" which made the man reply "Not far along now.".  
So while walking through the forest, Algiso had a bad feeling in his mind causing him to rub his arms to keep himself warm when suddenly the man stopped so suddenly, that Algiso banged behind him, asked the man in confusion as he stepped back a bit.  
"What's wrong? Why did we suddenly...?".  
But he stopped suddenly, when out the bushes came out five men with scars or patches on their eyes as they walked towards Algiso with leered looks.  
"Hey, why'd you find this one? He looks like one of those priests from the temple." said one as he walked towards Algiso and grabbed his chin, causing Algiso to winch at this with one eye clenched tightly, when the man who he followed, turned around to with a smirk "Well actually, he's one of those special types of beings...you know the ones who have a birth hole".  
This made the other men smirk at this when the one who was holding Algiso's chin said "You mean he's one of those pureblood vampires? This makes it even better to earn gold coins with him...but I want to see if that's really true.".  
When he said, the first man clicked his fingers causing two other men to hold Algiso's arms making him struggle at this yelled "Don't you dare touch me!", just as the man was in front of him and grabbed the bottom of his robes then pulled.  
With a ripping sound, the man had torn the bottom of the robe which showed of Algiso's legs causing said person to widen his eyes in horror as the man threw the ripped pieces to the ground and places one hand between Algiso's legs.  
"No stop, I don't want this!" Algiso shouted in horror until the man slapped him across the face with the back of his hand while using his other hand making a bright red mark on Algiso's right cheek.  
Shutting both eyes as he trembled, Algiso felt the man trying to find that *place* where he would soon bear children until he felt something slowly pressing inside him slightly making him gasp in pain at this.  
As Algiso trembled badly with the two men holding his arms, the man said with a gleeful tone while rubbing two fingers on the opening "Why it is true, we just bagged ourselves a lucky one. He might cost alot to get coins...but if we train him a little to see if he's could for the slave traders, we could see how good he is".  
When he said that, the man took his fingers away from Algiso's opening and pulled out a small dagger from his tunic, then he places the dagger under the already ripped robes causing Algiso to widen his eyes in horror as he watched the dagger slowly going up while ribbing the fabric when...  
"May I ask what you are doing?" called a voice making the men including Algiso to look up to see Asmodeus wearing a different coloured tunic and with his hair fully plaited in the back, was standing on a branch of a huge tree causing the man holding the dagger to yell "Who the hell are you?!".  
Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at this but then smiled as he jumped off the branch causing another man to say in shock "Hey are you crazy?" while Algiso gasped in both awe/surprise when Asmodeus landed perfectly on the ground making the other men just stare at him in shock.  
"Now I don't want any trouble but that person who you have in your grips is my friend. So can you be nice if you can give him back to me?" asked Asmodeus as he walked towards the men when the man holding the dagger ran towards him yelled "No way, he's our bounty. No one is going to take him away!".  
Then with that, the man tried to slash Asmodeus's cheek but he just grabbed the man's wrist with ease causing the others to stare in shock until Asmodeus pulled the man's wrist who yelled in pain as he was forced to drop the dagger to the ground.  
Grinning at this, Asmodeus then kicked the man across the chin with enough force to cause the man to go flying across the other men who were staring in shock as one of them said "That's it, we're out of here" when they all saw Asmodeus glaring at them darkly.  
At that, the men including the man who had fallen started running away in cowardice, causing Algiso to stare after them once his arms were free making him say "Well they weren't very good at the trade, were they?" causing Asmodeus to laugh at this as he walked towards Algiso.  
Once in front of Algiso, he asked "So what made you follow that slave trader all the way to the woods?" causing Algiso to blush bright red when he saw Asmodeus's naked chest.  
"He said that there was a beautiful fountain near here that even Zeus would come down to drink from it." Algiso replied while looking away from Asmodeus, when he saw from the corner of his eye to see Asmodeus shaking his head at this who said "Never ever trust people who say those type of things. Because of this, you have a high price on your head since you are priest, a pureblood and most of all...an hermaphrodite.".  
Algiso widened his eyes in surprise as he saw that his robes were totally ripped from what happened, making him gasp at this so he tried to cover himself with his hands when Asmodeus took one of his hands, while he turned Algiso's hand around to his palm and lifted it up to his lips, then kissed it gently without even touching it.  
Surprised by this, Algiso blushed pure red at this when Asmodeus pulled him close to his chest and the two looked at each other with love-struck looks, then they went close to each other as their lips slowly lingered towards each other.  
Then bits of sunlight went through the trees to show that two shadows on the ground were in a loving embrace with each other._

* * *

**There's more about the history between Algiso and Asmodeus, but I will warn you that that the scenes will contain graphic scenes so if you don't want to read on that's fine but for people who do, just continue on :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hey wait a minute...this Asmodeus doesn't sound like a type of guy to go psycho or something?" said Jason as he laid on his bed while looking up at the ceiling making the voice reply in his head "_Just wait..._", which made Jason roll his eyes slightly at this and continued to listen to the voice's story.

* * *

_Every day after that, Asmodeus would come visit to the temple with flowers in his arms while Algiso would be standing praying in front of the statue when he would turn around to see Asmodeus standing with a huge grin on his face.  
Smiling with a gasp, Algiso stood up and ran over to Asmodeus who held his arms out when Algiso jumped into his arms making Asmodeus wrap his arms around Algiso's waist, then span him around in his arms with a loud chuckle.  
Then Asmodeus places Algiso down to the floor and the two looked at each other lovingly until they placed their lips together as Algiso wrapped his arms around Asmodeus's neck who still had his arms holding Algiso's waist tightly.  
But what they didn't know, that Cole and Simon watched behind the pillars with disgust in their looks as they watched the two kissing each other tenderly.  
Later on in the late afternoon, Asmodeus and Algiso were walking through the path were there was alot of blossoms blooming early causing Algiso to say with a smile as he held onto Asmodeus's arm.  
"They're so pretty...maybe when I'll have twins, I'm going to call the older twin Amaryllis and the youngest Daffodil while for the boy, it could Narciss which is a shorter name for Narcissus.".  
Then they stopped in front of the biggest blossom tree which Algiso looked at it with a serene face when Asmodeus placed his hands on his shoulders and turned Algiso around so he can face him as he started with a determined look "Algiso...".  
This made Algiso look at him in confusion on his look when Asmodeus continued "After I met you at the river, I felt there was a strong bond between us that drawn to us together then after those guys tried to attack you, I wanted to protect you from them...Algiso would you like to stay with me forever and have a family? I promise that I will protect you from anything that will happen, mark my words.".  
Then with that, Asmodeus pulled Algiso slightly and wrapped his arms around him tightly making Algiso widen his eyes in surprise said "But...I am immortal vampire and...".  
"I'm immortal too but I'm not a vampire," interrupted Asmodeus causing Algiso push him gently to look at him in surprise asked "So what are you?".  
Asmodeus sadly smiled and said "I'm a demon but I was exiled because of a little tiff between me and the other demons many years ago, so they kicked me out while I have to walk around the world for all eternity...but it gets very lonely though.".  
At this, tears spilled down Algiso's eyes as he suddenly hugged Asmodeus who was surprised by this making the two fall to the grass in front of the tree.  
On the ground, Algiso loomed over Asmodeus who looked up as Algiso said with tears spilling down his cheeks "I will stay with you forever and forever so that you won't be lonely again." and with that, he leaned towards Asmodeus and kissed him gently on the lips.  
Then Asmodeus gently held Algiso's back with one hand while the other rested on his backside as he deepened the kiss making Algiso moan slightly at this and opened his mouth slightly to allow Asmodeus access which he happily entered while the two had a tongue battle causing loud moans and groans._

**(Warning: There's graphic smut in this part so don't continue if you don't like it while for people who do can continue)**

_The two continued kissing as Asmodeus rubbed his hands down Algiso's back to his backside and started rubbing the moan with the palm of his hands causing Algiso to break the kiss as he gasped in surprise/pleasure while he clenched Asmodeus's shoulders tightly.  
"AHN...have you ever...ah...done this before...hah." stuttered Algiso as he tried to hold the moans in when Asmodeus chuckled replied "I had years of practice when I was exiled." then he leaned forward towards Algiso's neck and started sucking on it slightly.  
This made Algiso gasp in pleasure while he felt something spill down between his legs making him blush red at this which was noticed by Asmodeus who pulled away slightly said with a smirk "I want to see what you have hidden in that robe of yours, so lean against that tree and pull your legs apart while lifting your robe to let me see your glory hole that you have.".  
Blushing more redder in the face at this, he got off Asmodeus who sat up to watch Algiso leaned against the tree then sat down on the ground with his legs spread apart while lifting his bottom robe up to show all his glory (lol) to Asmodeus who smirked at this said, as he crawled towards between Algiso's legs to look at it more close.  
When he leaned closer to see a slightly visible opening hidden between Algiso's penis and asshole, Asmodeus lifted his hand up with the index finger sticking out then went towards the opening to press his finger against it slightly causing Algiso to arch his back at this with his head thrown back.  
"AH!...Asmodeus don't your finger there...ahn...that bit is supposed to be untouched..." moaned Algiso with his eyes clenched tightly as he tried to cover that part with his hands, when Asmodeus leaned towards him to gave him a peck on his lips replied "But don't you want to know what true pleasure is like? It must have been boring not doing this type of thing in the temple".  
At this, Algiso moaned slightly as he opened his eyes to Asmodeus with a lust filled look in them said while panting heavily "Just promise...that you will do it gentle, okay?".  
This made Asmodeus smile gentle as he lifted his tunic up to show how hard his member was, making Algiso jaw drop in surprise to see how big it was which he asked "Um...can I put my mouth on it to see what it's like?".  
Blinking in surprise at what Algiso said, Asmodeus smiled as he sat back on his bum when Algiso who went went on his hands and knees, crawled towards the hardened member and used his right hand to grip the member.  
As he had done that, Asmodeus winched slightly with one eye shut as he said to Algiso "Careful...it hasn't been used for a long time and...?" but didn't finish the rest when suddenly, Algiso opened his mouth slightly and leaned forward to take the member fully into his mouth.  
Asmodeus widened his eyes in surprise as he watched Algiso still holding onto his member with both hands while bobbing his head up and down on the member quickly.  
With a smirk, he then held Algiso's head with both hands, pushed him down further on his member, making Algiso gag as he felt the member going deeper into his throat.  
Then while making Algiso bob his head down with his hard member, Asmodeus said as he felt Algiso try to gulp for breath "If you want to pleasure a man, you have to do it harder." and he grunted slightly when releasing his seed into Algiso's throat who muffled a yell in surprise.  
"I want you to drink it all...it doesn't matter if you spill some. I have alot more than that," he said causing Algiso to look up with a glower but started gulping down the seed which some had spilled down the side of his mouth._

* * *

"Hold it...don't tell me this going to be a great porno?" interrupted Jason as he sat up on his bed while crossing his legs and putting his hand underneath his chin making the voice stutter in shock by this "_N...no...it's...just that he was really good doing this sort of thing._".  
This made Jason sweatdrop as he sighed with his eyes closed until he thought about Taichi causing tears to spill down his cheeks when the voice continued making Jason snap out of his thoughts and listened.

* * *

_Where we got off to, Algiso pulled away from the member with a loud gasp as cum/drool spilling down slightly from his mouth and stood up on one knee while he held a part of the robes with one hand showing of everything underneath but with the other, started stroking the opening slightly until finally, he then used his thumb and index finger to spread it slightly showing some clear liquid spilling down his legs as he said with a serene smile "We'll become one if we do this right?"._  
_Asmodeus nodded with a smile as he watched Algiso slowly lowered himself down on the hardened member with one hand holding it so he can guide it to his entrance._  
_Finally, the member was slowly pushing into the entrance with a slight squelching noise causing Algiso to clench his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth to stop himself crying out._  
_Then suddenly, Algiso slammed his whole body down onto the member causing him to feel a sharp pain in his body and widened his eyes at this._  
_"IT HURTS!" he exclaimed with tears spilling down his face as he lowered his body over Asmodeus while trembling in pain making Asmodeus gently place both hands on Algiso who looked at him with a tear stained look._  
_Asmodeus smiled gently as he said "Just start moving, it might get better." then took his hands away from Algiso's cheeks and held onto said person's hips._  
_Nodding, Algiso started bouncing up and down slightly to ease the pain while panting slightly as Asmodeus did the same motions with grunts._  
_After a few minutes of grunts and moans, a sweaty Asmodeus said between grunts as he continued thrusting "D...do you want it harder?" to Algiso (who had beads of sweat dripping down his body), with his hands placed on his lover's chests was moaning loudly with his eyes rolling up slightly._  
_"Y..yes...please...I want to feel you harder inside me..." he replied while drooling slightly causing Asmodeus to smile at this said "Alright, but we're going to have to do this in a different position"._  
_So Algiso was now lying on the ground while his robes all messed up with it showing his pale chest and stomach as he breathed heavily causing his chest to raise up and down, also had a glazed look in his eyes when Asmodeus loomed over him._  
_Then lifting one leg over his shoulder, Asmodeus licked it slightly near the opening with his long pink tongue causing Algiso to gasp in pleasure as he clenched his eyes tight while arching his back slightly and clenching the grass tightly with both hands exclaimed "Please, don't tease me and put it in me now!"._  
_With that, Asmodeus positioned himself against the opening and swiftly entered causing Algiso to moan loudly while throwing his head back as he felt the throbbing member rubbing inside him which made him drool with his tongue lolling out the side slightly._  
_So good, Algiso thought in his head while feeling Asmodeus started to pound inside him harder with swift speeding until he felt the member hit something that made him see stars causing him to lean up slightly and wrapped his arms around Asmodeus's neck._  
_"Ah...hit that spot again," moaned Algiso into Asmodeus's chest causing said person to thrust again which made Algiso moan even louder at this when he felt the thrusting continually assault that spot over and over again._  
_This happened for another hour until finally, Algiso with his robes torn from the 'mating', was now on his hands and knees said while Asmodeus was thrusting harder inside him as he held Algiso's hips to keep him upright._  
_"I...f...feel like something is going to come out...ahn," panted Algiso as he clenched the grass tightly in his palms causing Asmodeus to reply between grunts "Then...how about...we do it...together?". _  
_So with one final hard thrust in Algiso, Asmodeus roared loudly in pleasure when Algiso lifted his head back as he yelled in pleasure while arching his back slightly._  
_Algiso then laid on the grass as he breathed heavily while his body twitched from the amount of orgasm that he experienced until he felt Asmodeus pull out of him with a squelch, causing Algiso to winch from it slightly as he felt Asmodeus's seed spilling out of him and fell down to the ground._  
_Then he turned around to look at Asmodeus who was looming over him then the two looked at each other with love-filled eyes as they leaned over to kiss with their eyes closed while a full moon was fully in the sky, shone down on them._

* * *

_***Three weeks later***_

_"Algiso...are you sure you won't see a healer? You've been sink for the twentieth time this week" said Cole as he watched Algiso who was sitting on his knees and being sick in the bushes with a worried look in his face as they just came back from the village getting some stuff then walking through the forest when all of the sudden, Algiso was being sick._  
_Algiso who was holding onto a tree for support with one hand on his stomach, stopped puking and coughed out a bit of bile in his throat then stood up shakily with a green look on his face replied "Maybe you're right...I just thought it was a stomach flu but now..."._  
_Then Cole helped Algiso get cleaned up and the two went away to find a healer which luckily, there was one in the forest who was a shaman._  
_Inside a little grassy hut, a small midget of a man with a bald patch on his head was pulling stuff out the cupboards causing Algiso and Cole to stare with blank looks, until the man turned around to look at Algiso with a stern look._  
_"So you've been experiencing stomach aches and throwing up, huh? Well to get straight to the point...you're pregnant." he said, causing Algiso and Cole to jaw drop at the same time while Algiso without thinking, put both hands on his stomach when the man continued._  
_"Also you know since you're a pureblood and a hermaphrodite, which unlike humans give birth quicker since the babies grow faster than normal human children so I think I may advise you to be careful if you don't want to lose your child."._  
_An hour later, Cole and Algiso came out the hut to start heading back to the temple so that they won't make Simon worry and as they walked through a path, the little midget was watching them with a strange look in his face._  
_As they walked, Cole said quickly in fear "How are we going to explain this to Simon? He's going to so mad when he finds out that you and that man had...ahem...intercourse which caused you to be like this." causing Algiso to place his hands on his stomach replied "Than we shan't tell him. Your one of my best friends Cole, promise that you won't tell him please?"._  
_This made Cole bit his lip slightly as he thought while the two kept walking until finally he sighed._  
_"Oh all right, but if he finds out then it's your fault, okay?" he said making Algiso grin happily as he hugged Cole causing them to tumble slightly with loud laughter._

* * *

_Later on at the temple, Algiso was pacing around the praying room with a worried look while feeling two heartbeats synchronising in his stomach, making him place his hands on his stomach as he wondered how Asmodeus would take the news._  
_Maybe, I could pray for a little bit...it might take things out of my head thought Algiso who stopped pacing then turned around to face the statue as he sat on his knees while putting his hands together in front of his and started praying._  
_As he was praying, Algiso heard Asmodeus call out "Algiso, there you are!" causing him to turn around see Asmodeus wearing a black toga with a sign of a black dragon in front of a star without shoes walking towards him._  
_"Asmodeus, I thought you were going to come when the moon is full?" Algiso said while standing up causing Asmodeus to catch a glimpse of his chest since he wore robes that was spilt opened in the chest area and flowed when he walked._  
_Asmodeus just smiled as he pulled Algiso into a hug and the two men looked at each other with lust filled eyes then kissed each other while moaning loudly as Asmodeus placed his hand on Algiso's stomach.._  
_It felt forever when Asmodeus broke the kiss causing Algiso to pant as he said "It won't be long till we have child" causing Algiso to be surprised by this when Asmodeus know, making Algiso grin replied "It's twins...I can feel two heartbeats beating at the same time."._  
_Asmodeus stared in shock at Algiso until a grin spread across his face then he lifted Algiso up in the air and spun him around as he exclaimed "This is the most joyous time to celebrate!" causing Algiso to giggle said with a seductive_ smile "How about our special way of celebrating?".  
At this, Asmodeus grinned seductively as he slowly started taking off Algiso's robes while Algiso wrapped his arms around Asmodeus's neck.  
_Then the two started kissing hungrily without taking a break until Asmodeus broke the kiss making the two breath heavily until he started kissing down Algiso's neck who gasped at this as he felt Asmodeus licking and then sucking a sensitive part of his neck._  
_"No...we shouldn't do it in the temple...ahn," moaned Algiso until Asmodeus pulled away from his neck said with a smirk "How about you do the same thing but this time, I want to feel your teeth in my neck"._  
_Algiso was confused by what he meant, until he saw Asmodeus putting his neck to the side slightly to show a vain throbbing slowly, causing Algiso to gasp as his eyes glowed red with his pupils slitted and leaned forward to take a sniff from Asmodeus's scent._  
_Then putting his hands on Asmodeus's shoulders, Algiso leant forward and licked his neck across with his tongue while opening his mouth with a snarling noise to reveal sharp canines and then, suddenly bit into Asmodeus's neck causing him to grit his teeth while clenching one eye._  
_Moaning in pleasure as he drank from Asmodeus, Algiso closed his eyes when blood slowly spilled down his chin while he thought to himself Now...we're one with each other._  
_Wrapping his arms around Algiso's waist and pulling him closer, Asmodeus had a strange look as he thought about something._

* * *

_A couple of days have gone by while starting to show with his pregnancy, Algiso was now living in Asmodeus's temple-like house with many bedrooms and a huge bath-house so that he can rest easy with Asmodeus there at all times._  
_It was very peaceful living in the house as it had a good view of mountains, a lake and forest scenery, so Algiso can go anywhere he wanted just as long he doesn't wander off without telling anyone._  
_At the lake in the sunset, Algiso was skinny dipping with his belly showing to be two months pregnant in the water while his robes hung in the branch with the warm spring breeze blow through them._  
_As he was swimming lazily through the warm water, he noticed Asmodeus talking to one of the male servants in the_ household near the lake.  
_Narrowing his eyes slightly while wondering what Asmodeus was saying, Algiso hid his face slightly in the water as he swam over to the river banks and hid behind the long grass._  
_Asmodeus had said something that made the servant blush bright red then the servant went up to Asmodeus and kissed him on the lips making Algiso gasp without a noise while clenching his slightly rounded bare belly._  
_Later on inside the house, Algiso and Asmodeus was in the dining room having dinner while there was awkward silence in the room._  
_"...Asmodeus, why did one of the servants kiss you?" Algiso suddenly said as he grabbed a red apple from the golden bowl that was close to him and bit into it, causing the juice to spill down his mouth on one side, when Asmodeus replied "He was just thanking me for something I helped him with. There's nothing to worry about."._  
_Then with that, he started eating which meant that the subject was over causing Algiso to have some uncertain feeling deep down as he looked down his plate._

* * *

_The next couple of weeks while Algiso was showing signs of his pregnancy with his stomach was getting much rounder, he would always see Asmodeus talking to the servants every time he walks past and every time after coming back from his midnight strolls, he would hear strange noises in his and Asmodeus's chamber._  
_Then he would see the servants start to act sultrier towards Asmodeus even when he was close by, but Asmodeus wouldn't push them away when one time Algiso nearly went berserk with one of them._  
_He was just coming back from another afternoon walk around the lake when all of the sudden, heard slight giggling causing Algiso to wonder what was going on and so followed the sound to his chamber to find a pretty blond haired male servant hugging Asmodeus who was just lying on their king-sized bed that had see through red curtains hanging from the ceiling around the bed __**(A/N) Remember that the style of Greek beds are called Procrustes)**__._  
_Widening his eyes at this, Algiso stormed into the room with rage as he went over to grab the blond by his hair and pulled him off Asmodeus, causing the blond to slide across on the floor._  
_"How dare you...how dare you touch my mate," snarled Algiso angrily as he towered the blond however, the blond just snarled back at him as his eyes turned black with red pupils causing Algiso to widen his eyes in surprise until Asmodeus said "Leave now."._  
_At this, the blond glowered at Algiso once again until his features went back to normal and stood up to flounce away to_ the door, leaving Algiso with Asmodeus alone in the room.  
_"What was that?" demanded Algiso angrily turning around to Asmodeus and holding his round bulging belly with one hand when Asmodeus replied as he sat up on his elbows while lying on the bed with his legs spread opened replied "Just one of the servants wanted to give me a massage since I've been busy again"_  
_This made Algiso ask while crossing his arms over his chest "What do you do all day that makes you sore?" which caused Asmodeus to get up from his bed and walked towards Algiso who was pouting angrily with his eyes closed, until he felt Asmodeus hug him from behind._  
_"It's just a little job that I do by helping the servants out with stuff if they get stressed out...you don't mind if I help them out?" he asked causing Algiso who still had a pout, turn around to look at Asmodeus who was doing a puppy look at him._  
_When he saw this, Algiso gave in with a sigh as he said "All right but just don't let them cling to you too much, okay?" causing Asmodeus to smile while he hugged Algiso tightly with one hand on Algiso's bulging belly and looked over Algiso's shoulder to look at it._  
_Algiso's stomach was very round looking which it looked about seven months pregnant and full looking making Asmodeus smile hugely as he started rubbing the palm of his hands around Algiso's stomach until he felt a small kick on his palm._  
_When that happened, Asmodeus made a shock look as he said to Algiso "Did you feel that? One of our children just kicked!" causing Algiso to reply with a serene smile while he held placed his hand on top of Asmodeus's._  
_"They must have known it was their father talking, so they thought that a little kick might have made them known"._  
_"I wonder if I could hear them move?"._  
_So going down on his knees, Asmodeus placed his ear on Algiso's abdomen and wrapping his arms around Algiso's waist at the same time._  
_Then Algiso puts on hand on his back to keep him upright slightly while putting another on top of Asmodeus's head who was listening in for movement, when finally..._  
_"I can hear it...there's movement from our children. I can't wait to see them soon," Asmodeus said with a gentle smile as he hugged Algiso who smiled down at him, but deep down inside him, he couldn't stop feeling like something was wrong with the way Asmodeus kept saying those excuses._

* * *

**(Warning: Quite Graphic labour and birth in this scene)**

_Now looking nine months pregnant after another two weeks, Algiso was wearing a pure white sleeping robe while lying down on the bed, sound asleep with one hand placed on his very round and bulging stomach as he waited Asmodeus to come back from somewhere._  
_As he laid asleep, Algiso could feel one of the children kicking softly underneath his palm making him smile serenely in his sleep when suddenly, he jolted up on his bed with wide eyes as he looked down to see a wetness between his legs which flowed through around the bed._  
_Wait a minute...did I just pee myself? Algiso thought in shock as he was about to stand up until he felt a sharp pain shooting through his abdomen causing him to gasp in pain while he clenched his stomach with both hands._  
_Biting his lips with his teeth to stop himself crying out in pain, Algiso thought to himself as he felt tears spilling down from the pain. Why is this happening now? Where's Asmodeus?_  
_But when he thought about that, Algiso felt a lump coming out between his legs causing the opening to rip slightly which made him arch his back slightly as he yelled in pain while clenching his eyes shut._  
_Suddenly, Algiso opened one eye to see that there was blood started to spill on the bed making him gasp quietly as he thought Where is Asmodeus?...I need him with me. Oh god._  
_Then feeling the lump, Algiso knew that he had to push or else the children will die while he propped himself on his elbows with his legs spread out, Algiso waited to the pain to strike him in the belly then when the pain struck again and he pushed..._  
_The pain to pushing out what seemed to the head from his opening was so unbearable that it made tears spill down his faces as he gasped slightly and pushed once again with his eyes clenched causing more blood to spill on the bed until he felt the head was nearly out._  
_How long do I have to do it till the child comes out? he thought then he started to sob silently between gasps while pushing until the door burst opened to reveal Asmodeus who was panting slightly as he held the side of the door until he saw blood on the bed._  
_"Algiso!" he exclaimed then he ran over to the bed and hugged Algiso as he continued "I'm so sorry, I've been busy helping the servants for celebrating our children's birth since we weren't sure when they were born..."._  
_Tears spilled down heavily as Algiso's cheeks who hugged back cried "I thought that I had to do it myself...it was terrifying and..." but suddenly, he clenched his eyes shut again while using one to hold his stomach with a small whimper._  
_Widening his eyes at this, Asmodeus gently unlatched himself of Algiso as he went to check the process of the birth while he sat the end to lift the robes up._  
_When he done that, Asmodeus saw that the head was now fully coming out the opening and it was just the rest of the body that need to be out to let the other child to be born._  
_"You're doing good Algiso, but you need to keep pushing to let the child." Asmodeus said causing Algiso to nod as he got into position to help him with the birth and then pushed down once again with a cry._  
_A couple of hours later with a lot of gentle coaxing from Asmodeus, Algiso who was now getting tired from trying to birth the first child as cold sweat started to spill down his skin and mark his robes a little, bored down harder once more with a loud cry until he felt the child's body slipping out from him, causing to slump on his bed with tears still spilling down his face._  
_Asmodeus who was checking the process, quickly caught the child in his arms then holding it up the ankle, slapped it's bottom to see if he could get a reaction and..._  
_The child started bawling it's lungs out causing Asmodeus to gasp with a smile as he turned the child over and held it in his arms while looking at the appearance._  
_The child was small and had darkish brown/black hair, with pure white skin that was the same as Algiso and himself with light green/hazel eyes looking up at him in wonder._  
_"It...it's a girl Algiso and she looks just like you. I wonder if the other will be a girl too?"._  
_As Asmodeus pondered at this, Algiso said to him in a tired voice after having giving birth "In my family it has been only female twins and male hermaphrodites being born...my ancestor was Lilith, the first wife of Adam who was jealous of his second wife, Eve. Must be a family thing..."._

* * *

"Yep that's very true, we always get jealous in that family" said Jason as he stood up from the bed and stretched to make his bones pop causing the voice to say "_Also it must be a family thing to interrupt when someone is talking_".  
This caused Jason to snigger quietly at this and said "Alright I won't interrupt again but I just want to ask...was the sex really good?".  
At this, the voice was silent for a few minutes causing Jason to wonder if he insulted the voice until it said in a strained voice "_Please keep these type of comments to yourself if you want to know what happened?_"  
So sitting back down again on the bed, Jason said "Alright, don't get your knickers in the twist alright?" and continued to listen.

* * *

_Back where we left off, Algiso was telling Asmodeus about his ancestor when all the sudden, he grunted in pain as he placed his hand on his still round stomach making Asmodeus stand up quickly said "I'll get the female servants in here and put the child safe with one of them.".  
Algiso nodded at this and Asmodeus went to get one of the female servants which he quickly got, as a young girl in her late ran into the room while holding a bowel in her hands said "All right master...let's get the other child out.", as she sat down on the bed and looked between Algiso's legs to check the process of the birth.  
A hour later, Algiso did the same process again with the second child with the help of the female servant and bore down again with a small yell which caused the second to slip out with ease, since the first widened the birth hole.  
"It's another girl," smiled the young girl as she held the bawling baby who was identical to the first in her arms causing Algiso to sit up and leaned against the many pillow on the bed with his arms held out said "Can I see my daughter?".  
The girl nodded and gentle handed the child over to Algiso who wrapped his arms around the child with a small serene smile.  
The second born who had stopped crying, was now looking up at him with a bored look that said 'Finally I'm out from the tight space with my older sister in there' causing Algiso to laugh slightly at this when he heard a slight rumble coming from the child, making him smile.  
"I think someone is hungry," he said and holding the child with one arm, used the other hand to slip the robe of his shoulders to reveal his chest making the child whine in hunger at this, causing Algiso to say gently "I know, just wait a minute." and finally, he held the child to his chest who then quickly latched on with her mouth.  
Then she started drinking while making cute noises as Algiso smiled gently and the girl cooed at the child when Asmodeus still holding the oldest in his arms arrived in the room panted "Another...girl?" causing the girl to nod with a smile.  
"They're so beautiful and small. Congratulations Master Asmodeus." the girl said as Asmodeus sat down beside Algiso and they watched the youngest feeding from Algiso tiredly until the oldest started to whimper in hunger causing Asmodeus to say with a laugh "They're gonna be greedy little children when they're older.".  
This made Algiso smile at this as the two looked at each other with love in their eyes and kissed in front of the girl who blushed red but had a grin in her face while holding their daughters in their arms, but what Algiso didn't know that as he kissed Asmodeus lovingly, that it won't be a happy ending for their family in a few years time._

* * *

**Longest chapter about the ancestor and incubus ever *dies* but chapter 23 is the last one about them and it is not a happy ending for them at all :/ so see you guys in the next chapter soon :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: This chapter will contain things that most people may not like so please, don't read on if you don't like it and thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 23

_***Five Years later***_

_A couple of years have passed now in the household of Asmodeus have changed since that his and Algiso's daughters have grown up to be fine young girls.  
The oldest named Amaryllis was very much like Asmodeus and acted before she thought while Daffodil was gentle and sweet like Algiso who liked to help with things.  
But the two girls were alot alike if they wanted to be little jokesters to the servants and to their own parents.  
The family lived happily in their home, but so they thought until Algiso starts finding out more about Asmodeus._

* * *

"Dun...dun...dun!" interrupted Jason as he waved his hands dramatically making the voice say angrily "_By the gods, were you always this spoilt?_".  
Shrugging his shoulders at this, Jason replied as he kicked his legs slightly in the air "Maybe...since I was the only child for a couple of years until mother found out she was pregnant with twins. I was really happy that I won't be alone until what happened...".  
Then Jason trailed away slightly as he had a faraway look on his face until he snapped out of it when he said "Alright, continue away.".  
This made the voice silent for a bit until it continued its tale of what happened many years ago.

* * *

_Inside the house, Algiso with his hair tied up in a plait behind his head was walking through the corridor while reading a scroll in his hand when he heard laughter causing him to look up as two identical five year old girls bounded towards him.  
"Papa, is father going to be late again?" asked the first girl who had her long light brown hair tied in plait with jewels around it with the other twin had her hair in the bun with jewels on it as well had a worried look on her face causing Algiso to smile gently replied while going down on one knee "Yes, he has business with one of the kings at an unknown island so it will be five weeks till he comes back.".  
The twin with the bun sighed sadly as she looked down causing Algiso to say "Maybe we can go to the village to take your mind out of it?" causing the two girls to look at each with smiles making Algiso smile back at them.  
"YEAH!" said the two girls happily with their eyes closed while lifting their arms up in the air causing Algiso to laugh at his daughters as he said once standing back up "Well I better tell the servants that we'll be going to the village then we'll go, okay?".  
Both girls nodded as they ran to get something while Algiso went away to tell the servants that he and the twins were going out to a village that was maybe nearby.  
So while walking through the corridor, Algiso was trying to find any servant to tell them that he will be out with the twins when he noticed there was some kind of white liquid on the ground which made him blink a couple of times, then he kneeled down on one knee and with two fingers, dipped them into the liquid.  
When he had down that, Algiso lifted his fingers which had the liquid on them towards his nose and sniffed it a couple of times until he widened his eyes in shock.  
Semen...but why would it be here? Algiso thought with wide eyes until a voice snapped him out asked "Master, what's seems to be the matter?" causing him to whip his head around to see one of the male servants looking at him in confusion.  
The servant had tanned skin with pure raven hair tied in a plait and yellow eyes causing Algiso to wonder what mysterious place he came from while quickly getting up from the ground.  
Then as he wiped the liquid off on his rope, Algiso said with a small smile "I was about to ask if it was alright if me and the girls would go to a nearby village for a bit?" causing the servant to reply with a smile "Well alright but remember to come back before the sun comes up.".  
Algiso smiled with his eyes closed said "Thank you," then he turned around to find the twins but what he didn't know that the servant's eyes completely changed as he watched him walk away until he turns around as well and walks away.  
Now in a nearby village, the twins were looking around at the stalls with awe in their faces as they gasped every time making Algiso laugh at this while watching their eyes turn star-shape until the twin with the plait ran over to see a goat just eating hay.  
"Oh it's so cute," she said while stroking the goat's fur causing Algiso and the other twin to anime tear drop at this until a voice shouted "What do you think you are doing?" causing the three to turn around to look at a middle-aged woman walking towards at them.  
This made Algiso confused as he said "I'm not sure what you mean..." when the woman walked up to him and snarled "Stay away from that goat, blood sucker" causing the twins to gasp at this while Algiso just narrowed his eyes angrily replied "Well excuse me for being born a pureblood...I never asked for it but that's how it goes, right? Come on girls, I think we should return to the house.".  
Then he walked past the woman while the twins ran after him causing the elder woman to turn around as she shouted "Also if you stay with that man who you had those children with, it will not be happy for all of you!".  
But Algiso kept walking causing the girls who were behind him to look at each other worryingly._

* * *

_Back at the household, Algiso was eating red grapes on the bed while reading scrolls with an uncertain look until the twin with the bun came in causing Algiso to look up.  
"Is everything alright, Daffodil?" he asked while putting the scroll down on the bed as the twin known as Daffodil replied with a worried look "Well me and Amaryllis were just walking through the corridors when all of the sudden, one of the male servants went berserk at the one you told that we were going out and they started screaming at each other in a strange language that we didn't understand.".  
This made Algiso jump out the bed as he went towards the door causing Daffodil ran after him, wondering what was going on.  
In the servant quarters, the blond haired servant was holding the dark haired servant by the throat while growling in anger while the other twin is known as Amaryllis was staring in shock with her back against the wall.  
Then Algiso with Daffodil behind him, burst into the scene causing Algiso to walk over there and pull the blond haired servant away to the wall making him yelp in pain while the dark haired servant gasped for air then started coughing.  
"What is the meaning of this? Why did you try to attack one of the staff?" Algiso demanded with an angry look towards the servant while he patted the other on the back causing the blond to snarl as he stood up replied "Because he saw the master before he left...".  
When he said that, Algiso wondered what he meant while the main servant who looked about in his late twenties with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin went up to the blond hair with a glower in his face.  
Once he was close to the blond, the dark brunette went down on his knees and whispered something in the blond's ear causing him to widen his eyes in shock while he looked at the dark brunette who was making a creepy face which, was noticed by Algiso who narrowed his eyes in suspicion, which the twins were totally confused by this.  
Once everything was now calmer, Algiso was pacing around the room with an uncertain look while wrapping his arms in front of his chest, when suddenly the door opened to reveal the dark brunette poking his head out.  
"I'm apologise for the disturbance but I was wondering if you wanted to eat something?" he asked to Algiso who looked at him replied with a nod "Yes that will be good...thank you also, what shall happen to the servant?".  
The servant looked at him with no expression as he said "He is being punished for using violence against one of his co-worker and will promise not to do it again", which caused Algiso to look at the servant in the face when he noticed that there was a strange marking on the servant's abdomen that was glowing dimly.  
Noticing that he was staring, the servant slightly smirked as he said "It's Master's mark to brand that we are loyal to him in the household".  
Algiso was wondering why the servant had said in that type of tone when the servant bowed a bit and with that, left the room to leave Algiso to continue wonder why Asmodeus would brand his servants with that strange marking._

* * *

_Three weeks later, the twins were playing happily outside as Daffodil picked up water lilies from the lake causing Amaryllis to say "I wonder what gifts father has found in the unknown country," which made Daffodil who was holding the lilies in her arms to turn around to look at her older twin.  
"Well I'm glad it that we will be seeing father soon. It's been ages since we last saw him," smiled Daffodil happily causing Amaryllis to turn chibi replied as she slid in the background "It's been three weeks since he left Daffodil".  
This made Daffodil go "Oh..." and then giggled causing Amaryllis to roll her eyes at this until she giggled too then the two girls to laugh loudly.  
Back in the household, Algiso was in the library reading a scroll while eating red grapes on the table when a servant with red hair, blue eyes and pale skin came in the library as he held a tray in his hands.  
As the servant placed the tray on the table, Algiso looked up to see that the servant's stomach was bulging hugely causing him to say "Uh are you alright?".  
The servant looked at him in confusion until he looked down to his stomach, causing the servant to smile reply "Yes I alright...just happy that I'm carrying a life inside of me." and he placed a hand on his abdomen when saying that.  
Algiso widened his eyes in surprise when the servant said that until he smiled with his eyes closed said "I hope the gods and goddesses bless you and the child," causing the servant to smile back until he clenched his stomach with the hand that was placed on the abdomen tightly with a loud yell, making Algiso jump up at this.  
"Are you alright?" he asked while placing his hands on the servant's shoulders who was shuddering badly until he noticed that blood was gushing down between the servant's legs causing Algiso to gasp with his eyes widening in shock and know that he needed to find help.  
So while trying to comfort the servant, Algiso started shouting "Help, someone's bleeding heavily and it won't stop!" and as he shouted that, one of the servants that was the main servant, had burst in the library to see what was going when he saw stopped to stare at the blood spilling on the floor.  
Widening his eyes in horror, the servant ran up to the other and said to Algiso while taking the servant away from him "I shall take him somewhere where someone shall check on him", then with that, the two servants walked away causing Algiso to watch with an unreadable expression on his face.  
Why do I feel suddenly that things are not right here, he thought to himself and looked down to the ground where the blood was, making him shudder slightly while thinking about the servant.  
Later on, the twins were playing in Algiso's room while he was sitting on the bed reading when there was a knock on the door and the main servant came into the room with a grave face.  
"What happened? Was the boy alright?" Algiso asked as he stood up from the bed when the servant shook his head replied "He...lost too much blood and has passed...but the child had survived".  
This made Algiso gasp in horror as he covered his mouth with his hands while the twins looked at each other in confusion when the servant said "Please don't let it worry you so much...he was not strong enough...not strong enough at all".  
When he said that, the servant had a dark look on his face and turned away then walked out causing Algiso to be confused by what he meant by that while the twins had looks that meant that they weren't sure what was going on as they looked at Algiso who had cold sweat dripping down his face._

* * *

_The day for Asmodeus to return, Algiso was wearing a dark red robe while he checked that the twins weren't dirty when Asmodeus came.  
"Father, calm down. Papa won't be here till noon." whined Amaryllis as Algiso wiped her face with a piece of cloth causing Daffodil to laugh at this loudly which made Amaryllis pout when a maid arrived said "Master is here now and waiting in the dining room.".  
Both the girls cheered as they ran through the corridor to the dining room, leaving Algiso to stare after them with a blank look causing the maid to giggle at this said "They're just happy to see Master since he was gone for a while, so they must have missed him badly".  
When she said that, Algiso smiled gently as he said to the maid "As do I. Well we better head along now" making the maid bow at this while Algiso walked through the corridor with the maid behind him.  
In the dining room, Asmodeus was playing with the twins by throwing Amaryllis in the air and catching her in his hands causing said twin to laugh loudly while Daffodil laughed too when Algiso arrived.  
Asmodeus jaw dropped a little as he saw the robes going well with Algiso's pale skin causing him to put Amaryllis on the ground beside Daffodil while walking towards Algiso.  
"Those robes go very well with your skin...it gives it a glow," Asmodeus said as he was in front of Algiso who said as he fingered the cloth between his fingers with a smile on his face "You got it for me as a present.".  
This made Asmodeus grin as he and Algiso looked at each other lovingly then their faces went up together making the twins laugh while going "EW!" which made the maid look at them in confusion.  
Later on that night, Algiso was on top of Asmodeus on the bed and kissing him while his robe fell slightly off his shoulder causing Asmodeus to break the kiss replied with a grin "It seems that you have missed me that much, huh?".  
The only reply he got was another peck on his lips as Algiso sat up and pulled the robe off his shoulder to reveal the skin replied "It would seem so.".  
Then Algiso leant towards Asmodeus's neck and opened his mouth to reveal his fangs then bit into his neck, causing blood to spill down as Asmodeus winched slightly with one eye closed.  
"Why do you not drink from others?" he asked while placing a hand on Algiso's back who was still drinking.  
Finally with a small moan of pleasure, Algiso unlatched himself from Asmodeus's neck said while taking his robes off "It was a law that we must frink from our loved ones, not from strangers or it shall make us crazy. It had happened before with one of my twin sisters.".  
This made Asmodeus raise an eyebrow at this asked "Wait you had twin sisters?" then sat up and held Algiso around the waist while nibbling Algiso's neck who gasped as he arched his back replied "AH...it was when I was much younger...my second oldest sister was angry that the villagers were throwing rocks at us because they found us drinking their cattle's blood, that she...went berserk and killed most of them. My mother, who is female had my oldest sister kill her so that she wouldn't wreck havoc.".  
At this, Asmodeus felt Algiso's shoulders shake as he looked up to see tears spilling down Algiso's cheeks making Asmodeus wonder what happened.  
"I...was there when it happened. I saw my sister hold a dagger and stabbed it right into her...our sister's heart, there was blood everywhere...on the walls...on my mother and sister also on me too. I was so horrified that my mother sent me to stay with the priests so that I wouldn't bear the same fate to bear twins as well.".  
At this, Asmodeus hugged Algiso as he said "Well it won't happen this time since we got two beautiful daughters who won't turn into their aunt," making Algiso hug Asmodeus tightly until they broke the hug as they looked at each other longingly as they closed into a kiss while falling to the bed.  
Then a moon shone through the windows as there were shadows moving and pants or moans of pleasures in the room, but they didn't know that behind the blinds was that one of the servants was looking through with angered/jealous eyes._

* * *

_The next couple of days later, Asmodeus was playing with the twins outside while Algiso was holding his stomach as he was bent over and puked behind one of the trees.  
"Algiso...are you alright?!" asked Asmodeus as he picked up both twins in his arms and walked over to Algiso with a worried look once Algiso stood up straight replied "I...think I may have child in me." then he smiled while placing a hand in the middle of his abdomen.  
At this, Asmodeus smiled while the twins were confused by this as Daffodil asked "What does it mean father?" which he replied "You're having a little brother.".  
This made the twins look at each other with huge grins as they laughed loudly making Algiso and Asmodeus look at each other lovingly while leaning towards each other until they both placed their lips on each other.  
Later in the afternoon back in the household, Algiso was in the hot baths, naked with his hair tied up while leaning his head against the side of the bath.  
Sighing happily, Algiso then closed his eyes as he thought in his head while placing a hand on his stomach.  
I wonder what the child will be like?  
When he thought that, suddenly the door opened to reveal Asmodeus who was showing all his glory causing Algiso to gasp with his face turning red as he exclaimed "Asmodeus! What are you doing?".  
Grinning evilly at Algiso's reaction, Asmodeus replied as he walked towards the side of the baths "But I wanted to see how far you are with child", causing Algiso to pout at him while watching Asmodeus climbing down beside him in the baths.  
Once Asmodeus was in the water, Algiso was blushing red when he noticed that the warmth of the water had made Asmodeus's thing harden as he said "Um...your thing...", which made Asmodeus look down with a raised eyebrow until he smirked at this.  
"So," he started as he looked up to Algiso who looked confused and continued with his lips turning upwards.  
"How about we fix that, huh?".  
At this, Asmodeus wrapped an arm around Algiso and pulled him close to his chest as he kissed him deeply while closing his eyes.  
Moaning loudly as he felt Asmodeus's tongue in his mouth, Algiso did the same to his loved one while he felt Asmodeus rubbing a hand on his abdomen causing him to slightly arch his back a bit.  
With moans echoing in the baths, Asmodeus finally pulled away from Algiso's warm mouth as drool trailed from their tongues while Algiso panted slightly.  
"Everywhere I touch with my lips taste like vanilla...I just want to taste more of you," said Asmodeus while licking the drool off his upper-lip as he took his arm away, causing Algiso to stare at him with lust-filled eyes said standing up in front of Asmodeus as beads of water dripped down his pale body.  
Smiling at this, Asmodeus watched with interest as Algiso was standing over his crotch with his legs apart, bended his knees down while holding the throbbing heat in his hands and guiding it towards his entrance, then breathing heavily from his nose when he felt the pressure of the head going inside him.  
When feeling Algiso's warm heat wrapped around his throbbing member, Asmodeus couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed Algiso's hips and lifted his own upwards causing water to splash which made Algiso to gasp in mix of pain/pleasure while wrapping both arms around Asmodeus's neck.  
"AHN! Your thing is throbbing inside me!" gasped Algiso as he arched his back slightly, when he started bouncing up and down Asmodeus's throbbing member who grunted while thrusting in at the same time "By the God's, I can feel you tightening around my cock...I think I'm about to...".  
When saying that, Algiso tightened his hold around Asmodeus and lifted his head back with his back arching as he screamed in pleasure while feeling Asmodeus thrusting once more who grunted loudly from his throat.  
Breathing heavily, Algiso leaned his head on Asmodeus's shoulder with his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around Asmodeus's waist who said while rubbing Algiso's shapely mounds with both hands "How about a second round in the room?".  
Algiso smiled at this as he lifted his head up to look at Asmodeus and replied "Alright," causing Asmodeus to smile back at him.  
Then the two leaned their faces together and kissed lovingly in the water without a second thought while holding onto each other in a loving embrace._

* * *

_Three weeks later and Algiso was starting to grow bigger in the tummy like the last time with the twins so he was told by one of the maids who was also like a healer told him to stay off his feet for a while till the birth.  
So while the twins were playing outside and Asmodeus was out somewhere, Algiso was lying in the bedchambers while holding his bulging stomach which looked about four months already while sleeping soundly.  
As he slept, a shadow towered over him as the shadowed figure hands grabbed the robes that Algiso was sleeping in and opened it to reveal his pale chest which one of the hands started to rub Algiso's chest that made him to moan in his sleep and lolled his head to the other side.  
Then with both hands, the figure pinched Algiso's hardened nipples which made white liquid come out from the effects of the pregnancy, when finally a long pink forked tongue licked the liquid off and around the hard nubs.  
This made Algiso narrow his eyebrows in his sleep with a groan, thinking it was Asmodeus who wanted to have a *little fun*, so opening one eye slightly, he saw that it was a big muscled man with strange scaly skin, causing him to open both eyes which made the man pull his hands away as Algiso sat up while covering his chest with his arms.  
Finally getting a look at the man's face, Algiso saw that this man was a type of demon whose face was very deformed causing him to scream in horror as Asmodeus, the main servant and the twins to run in.  
At this, Asmodeus ran over through the room to the demon and grabbed him by the horn, started pulling him out the room with the servant behind him while the twins ran over to Algiso's side.  
"Father, what happened?" asked Daffodil worriedly as Algiso was breathing heavily with a red face replied while attempting to smile "It's alright, just a fright...that's all.".  
However both the twins looked at each other with worried looks as Algiso felt shaken by this experience thought to himself.  
Why am I terrified by what happened? Asmodeus looked ready to kill the poor thing...but why is that servant always following him?  
These questions ran through his head as he wondered what was happening which he may regret later on._

* * *

_Another week before the birth, Algiso was now looking nine months pregnant, was smiling with his eyes closed as he laid on the bed while holding his bulging belly as the twins had their heads on his belly to listen for their little brother.  
"Ah, I felt a kick," smiled Daffodil as Amaryllis exclaimed with a smile "I felt one too!" which made Algiso smile even more replied "I better he'll be a mischief when he's older.".  
This caused both girls to giggle at the same time when a voice called out "Children, your food is here!", which made both girls hug Algiso quickly and then run out to have something to eat.  
While he was about to have a nap, Algiso suddenly heard a strange noise from one of the rooms outside causing him to slowly sit up from the bed as the weight of his stomach made it hard to sit up properly.  
Once he was fully out of the bed, Algiso quickly puts on a red shawl to keep him warm and walked out the room to investigate what the strange noise was coming from.  
Then in the hall, Algiso was walking through the corridor when he heard the noise again coming from one of the rooms that was slightly next to him making stop in his tracks as he turned around to face the door and with one hand, slightly pushed the door to peek through what was going on, until..._

* * *

"So what is it that you found after that?" asked Jason while lying on his stomach on the bed and eating chocolate covered pocky that was given to him by Aido, causing the voice to reply_ "What I found then was a shock that caused my blood to turn icy...it wasn't the most memorable thing to remember when I died."._

* * *

_Back to where we left off, Algiso was peeking through the door when he widened his eyes in shock to see what was happening while covering his mouth to stop a gasp from escaping through his lips.  
What he saw inside the room, two of the servants who were sweaty and fully naked, which he recognise were the blond haired and the main servant kissing deeply with loudly moans as the main who was looming over the blond, pulled away from him while drool spilled out from their tongues.  
"Did you like that, huh?" asked the main servant as he sat up slightly from the other while licking his upper lip slightly, causing the blond to shiver in pleasure with a moan which made the main servant smirk slightly and with both hands, started pinching the blond's harden nipples.  
When he done that, the blond started panting loudly as the main servant bends down to lick the pink nubs and span his pink pointy tongue around it causing the blond to arch his back with a cry as he wrapped his arms around the other.  
Then the two continued kissing with deep moans when a figure appeared from the shadows in the room and walked behind the two servants as the two broke the kiss while they both looked behind them.  
"Ah...we want it now...master" said the blond as he and the main servant made lust looking faces which the figure was revealed to be the same demon that was in Algiso's room, causing him to gasp again while watching the demon go behind both servants who seemed to be holding it's harden member which was vein around it.  
Then with both hands on the main servant's hips, the demon started rubbing against both servants causing loud moans and pants.  
With Algiso, he placed both hands on his mouth as he sat up and started walking backwards until he banged into something causing him to drop his hands and whirl around to see Asmodeus behind with his hair covering his eyes.  
"Asmodeus...shouldn't you still be staying in bed?" asked Asmodeus with a very calm tone causing Algiso to say with an awkward smile "I...I was just wanting a little stretch in my legs...I'm just going back to bed". and as he was about to walk pass him, when Asmodeus grabbed him by the wrist which made Algiso cringe slightly with one eye closed said "L...let me go, Asmodeus. You're hurting me...", but Asmodeus started to pull Algiso back into the room.  
But before that, Algiso turned his head slightly to see the two servants peeking their heads through the door with glowing red pupils and blacks instead of whites in their eyes, causing him to notice that they were smirking in a way one should if they're in trouble.  
In the bedroom, Algiso was thrown on the bed with a yelp as Asmodeus closed the door to make sure no one can hear anything while he turned his head to look at Algiso who was sitting up slightly and had his robes were slightly opened to reveal everything.  
"How much did you see?" asked Asmodeus as he walked towards Algiso then crawled on top of the bed making Algiso fall back who looked up to see that Asmodeus's eyes were brimming with anger but also lust.  
Scared to even answer but however, Algiso had to answer or else Asmodeus may get violent and so answered with a slightly scared look.  
"I didn't see alot, it was too dark...what are you doing!".  
At this, Asmodeus suddenly tore the robes of him with such anger causing Algiso to be too shocked to say anything until Asmodeus grabbed both of his wrists and lifted them up as he started kissing force to his neck down to his fully bulging stomach.  
Clenching his eyes at this, Algiso thought to himself Why...why is he keeping secrets from me?, when he felt fingers shoving inside his birth hole with force making him gasp in pain while tears spilled down his face.  
Then Asmodeus pulled out his fingers after a couple of minutes and held his member towards Algiso's entrance causing Algiso to shake his head whimpered "No...please don't...", but Asmodeus paid no attention to Algiso's pleading, thus he thrusted so forcibly inside him that the baby moved slightly from it.  
This also made Algiso roll his eyes up and threw his head back as he opened his mouth in a silent while feeling Asmodeus thrusting inside him with nothing to sooth the pain inside him.  
It's...it's so painful...I never knew he could be so rough...maybe he'll calm down after this? thought Algiso who had his face on the side as his eyes went blank looking slightly with tears in them while Asmodeus kept thrusting into him and holding his arms on either side now said between thrusts "I...don't want...you...snooping around...do you...here?".  
When he said that, Asmodeus noticed that Algiso was talkative so he leant over to the soft pink nubs and gently pinched it with his teeth causing Algiso to arch his back slightly with a moan.  
"Do you understand what I said?" he asked again while taking his hands off Algiso's wrists and then placing them on the pale hips, continued thrusting causing Algiso to feel a slight dampness between his legs either from Asmodeus doing it too hard or his water could be broken.  
Nodding brokenly at Asmodeus's, Algiso could feel his stomach moving up and down from the force of the trusting causing him to yell/scream at the pain until finally...  
Gripping onto Algiso's slim hips, Asmodeus had thrusted once more with so much force that it made Algiso came and peed on the bed at the same time while feeling the semen filling him to the brim as he opened his mouth in a silent scream with his eyes rolled up to the whites slightly.  
Asmodeus then pulled out from Algiso and stood up from the bed to look down at Algiso who was a terrible mess asked "I didn't have to that but what choice did I have?" which Algiso didn't know the answer to this question.  
So Asmodeus sighed and walked away, leaving Algiso on the bed who then crawled into a ball as he cried silently with shaky shoulders while feeling Asmodeus's spill out of him onto the bed with the rest of the mess.  
But what he didn't know, the twins saw the whole thing that had happened and were horrified by what their father had done as they stared worried at Algiso who kept crying in the room._

* * *

_A week has passed after that incident and Asmodeus seems to keep giving Algiso more presents to make up for what happened, but Algiso wasn't too sure anymore with Asmodeus's mood swings in case it happened again, so he would stay out of Asmodeus's way for the time being until the baby is born.  
One early afternoon, Algiso was lying on his bed with an upset look as he looked up at the ceiling when he felt a strong pain in the middle of his abdomen, causing him to sit up slightly with a hand pressing against it as he yelped in pain.  
"It's coming..." whispered Algiso and as he was getting off the bed, fell to his knees on the ground when the pain got too unbearable making tears spill down on his cheeks while clenching his stomach with both hands until Amaryllis ran in yelled happily "Father, guess what one of the maids...showed me...?".  
But she came to a stop when saying Algiso in pain causing her to widen her eyes and run over to his side exclaimed "Father...are you alright?!" which he replied "Ah...darling get someone here who knows about these things...quickly!", then he grunted in pain which made Amaryllis nod as she turned around with quick speed and ran out to get someone, while Algiso leaned his back against the side of the bed while taking deep breaths to help with the pain.  
As he was taking deep breaths, Algiso felt liquid spilling out between his legs to the ground making him widen his eyes in shock when Amaryllis came in with Daffodil and one of the maids who was the same one who helped with the last time while holding things in her arms, were behind her came to the room.  
"Father, I brought the maid that helped you give birth to us" said Amaryllis as she and Daffodil watched the maid run to Algiso's side then went to work while placing the things beside her.  
As she was doing it, the maid asked "Are the contractions arrived?" to Algiso who shook his head replied "The water just broke before you came", making the maid nod while lifting his robes to check the process of what was happening until she said without turning her head to the twins "You two better go somewhere else while I'll check on your father"..  
However, Amaryllis pouted as she and Daffodil both crossed their arms at the same time said "No...we want to be here with father through this." then they went on either side of Algiso and started coaxing him gently to help him through the birth.  
The maid looked at the twins in surprise, when she heard that but didn't argue when Algiso yelled in pain causing the maid to look back to see that the head of the child was slowly but surely coming out of the opening.  
While holding her hands out to the opening to catch the child once it's out, the maid said "I think the baby didn't want to stay for another minute...right, once you feel the contractions, push like the last time but since it's one, it will be easier to come out.".  
Algiso nodded as he clenched his hands into his palm on the floor and pushed with small whimpers once he felt the contractions then continued pushing while feeling the head push out with blood spilling out and next was the rest of the body._

_***A couple of hours later***_

_ An hour has lasted as Algiso kept pushing with tears spilling down his cheeks when the maid said while processing the birth until she said "Okay, just one more push and the baby will be out".  
So breathing through his nose, Algiso arched his back away from the bedside and bore down once more with a yell.  
Finally, he felt the baby quickly slip out of him as the maid quickly caught it in her hands then pulling out a small dagger to cut the cord while Algiso with his stomach once again small, leaned against the bedside tiredly making Amaryllis say happily with her eyes closed "Father, you did great. We've got a little brother now...but...".  
Then she looked worriedly at the baby in the maid's arms who was trying to slap him lightly on the bum to see if he screams and continued while Daffodil also had a worried look on her face.  
"He's not crying when the maid is tapping him lightly on the bum".  
This made Algiso sat up quickly with wide eyes as he said "There's something wrong with my child?" making the maid look at him while rocking the baby who had dark brown hair and pale skin like Algiso and the twins to see if he would waken.  
"I don't know...maybe he was in too long and is unconscious but I'll see if he'll waken up once I'll warm him up" she said as she stood up then left the room to find the child a blanket, leaving the twins and Algiso to wonder what shall befall the child.  
A couple of hours have passed and the family including Asmodeus who came back from another village with another male servant, were waiting the news for the child in the dining room when finally, the maid came back causing Asmodeus to say when she was close "What was wrong with my son?".  
"It seemed that he needed blood even though just being a newborn, to help him waken or else it would have been too late. He is now sleeping in your room, Master" she replied making Algiso, Asmodeus and the twins sigh in relief when Algiso noticed that couple of the servants who were in the room made angry faces towards him except the blond and main who were both smirking.  
Algiso felt a slight chill at this when Asmodeus appeared from the behind and hugged him whispered into his ear "Thank goodness, our child is safe or else I would not have been very happy" making Algiso have wide eyes which was noticed by both twins who looked at each other with blank faces._

Many years have passed after the birth of their third child who they named Narciss and the children have grown to be very beautiful like Algiso.  
Amaryllis was more boyish like the male warriors that are in the city of Athens which she hangs out with since she wants to fight while Daffodil on the other hand was ladylike, wore beautiful jewels, robes and other things.  
Lastly Narciss was more like and resembled Algiso alot except he had his hair tightly pulled back in the back of his head read anything that had to do with travel, mythology and other things.  
But all the men had crushes on the three but didn't realise that the three were...pureblood vampires and the biggest rule in the family that they weren't allowed to mate with humans except if they were vampires themselves.  
So one late afternoon in the city, Algiso who was getting the shopping for the maids to cook up, watched Narciss wearing a pure white robes and had his hair tied in plaits, was talking to a couple of young men while holding a couple of scrolls in his arms making him smile until he noticed that one of them placed an arm around Narciss's shoulders.  
This made Algiso raised an eyebrow as he watched the man who had his arm around Narciss whispered something in his ear making Narciss pull away from him with a glare that could kill while saying "Please I'm not like those whores at the brothel, thank you very much.".  
Then as he was about to walk away, another man grabbed his wrist and pulled him close said with a leer "What's the rush? We still have time.", making Narciss try to not use his strength against this person as he tried to push him away when all of the sudden...  
"Hey, I thought warriors were meant to respect people?!" shouted a voice which made the men including Algiso and Narciss to turn their heads to see Amaryllis wearing her hair on top of her head with it puffy looking with a female version of the armour that warriors wear, walking towards them with big steps.  
This made the men tremble slightly except the one who seemed to be the leader, who now had his arm around Narciss said "Tch...it's the he-she coming to save the day", which made Algiso slap his head at the stupidity of that man when Amaryllis was in front of the group of men.  
She leant towards the man's face with a glare that could kill, causing him to turn white slightly while holding her hips said to him "Beat it.".  
When she said that, the men all quickly disappeared with dust behind them while the leader just smiled nervously until Amaryllis growled at him, making him run away with a woman's scream causing the towns people to laugh at this.  
"And they call themselves warriors, pah!" said Amaryllis with her arms still on her hips until she saw Narciss fixing himself after the making her say to him "Why didn't you use your hypnosis or strength on them to stop bothering you?".  
Raising an eyebrow at her, Narciss said while walking passed her "Because I'm not a brute unlike you who always has to use force. Why can't you be feminine like Daffodil?" causing Amaryllis to reply as she followed behind him with her arms behind her head "Bleagh, being that way is so stupid. I don't understand why men can be so sexist. This is why I prefer the amazons. They're stronger than the typical men".  
"So are you thinking about joining them?" he asked without turning around making Amaryllis shrug replied "Maybe...if I have father's permission".  
With Algiso, he puts an index finger on his lips while watching the two walking towards him when the kindly stall woman came out with a sack of red apples in her hand said "There you are, free of charge." making Algiso turn around in surprise said "Oh thank you, but...".  
"No buts, you and your children are so lovely to see even though most people would object...however I don't know about your lover thought" the woman replied with a strange look in her face as she held the sack out to Algiso who looked at her strangely when finally, the two siblings arrived in front of him when Amaryllis said "Are we ready to go?".  
Looking at the woman once more, Algiso then nodded as he said to Amaryllis "Yes we better get back to your sister and...papa."  
This made Amaryllis narrow her eyes as she remembered what happened at that time while Narciss never knew any better said with a smile "I wonder if papa would help with the thing I'm doing?" and this made Algiso smile at him even though he was starting to have second thoughts about Asmodeus.  
Then with that, they started walking away through the city to go back to the house while Narciss took one of the apples out of the sack and bit into it with a small moan emitting out of his throat.  
In Algiso and Asmodeus's room, Algiso was resting on top of the bed since shopping among other things, took a toll on him and as he was sleeping, Asmodeus came in the room while wearing nothing after he had a bath.  
As he came in, Asmodeus noticed that Algiso had a strange look on his face while he slept, causing him to walk over and sit on top of the bed near Algiso and gently stroked his eyelids, down the side of his face then to his lips.  
While he was doing that with a sad look on his face, Narciss bounded into the room when he noticed that Algiso was sleeping making him whisper to Asmodeus "Papa, I was wondering if you could help me with something?", which caused Asmodeus to turn around with a nod to Narciss.  
Then standing up gently causing the bed to creak slightly, Asmodeus followed Narciss out but not before looking at Algiso once again and he then left.  
But Algiso was actually awake and clenched his hands on the covers tightly as he thought to himself What if he tries something again like the last time?  
This made tears spill down his cheeks as he cried silently and this was noticed by both the twins who were peeking through the doors in the shadows.  
Then they both looked at each other with determined looks that were said mentally in their heads.

* * *

_In the dining room, the family were eating in awkward silence until Narciss said happily "Hey, guess what I learned from the scroll. I found that there might be incubuses in the world today.".  
This suddenly caused Asmodeus to slam his goblet on the table making everyone jump at this in surprise as he said to Narciss "Where did you find this scroll?".  
"I...uh...found it in the library, it was on the ground and it had an picture of a very handsome man on it that looked alot like you, papa..." Narciss stuttered slightly to Asmodeus who then clicked his fingers which made the blond servant appear, still looking the same as the first time Algiso saw him.  
The blond leant his head forward and listened to what Asmodeus was saying causing the twins, Narciss and lastly Algiso to wonder what was happening when the blond straightened himself up then walked away.  
As he walked away, Algiso said with a small smile to Asmodeus "What were you talking about?" who replied as he continued to pull a piece of meat off a hog_ (No Pumbaa!) _to eat.  
"I just wanted him to see if there were things that should be destroyed instead of letting my children find lies.".  
This made Amaryllis narrow her eyes at this while Daffodil who was wearing a pretty creamy robe with jewellery on both arms and a small golden crown on top of her head said while lifting her arm up slightly with a worried look "But there's nothing that would make our brains scrambled when we read it".  
But when she had said that, Asmodeus suddenly stood up causing the goblet to fall which made the contents inside spill out as he said with a mean tone "I thought I taught you to shut your mouth when a man is talking. Only your sister is allowed to speak her mind since she acts like a man but you...are just too feminine.".  
When he said that, Daffodil widened her eyes in surprise until they teared up slight then she stood up from her seat and ran out, leaving Algiso to be dumbfounded by what Asmodeus said while Amaryllis followed after her twin.  
Once the two were gone, Algiso stood up from his seat in anger and walked towards Asmodeus who continued drinking as he said "How dare you speak to our child like that. You're meant to be a loving father but after Narciss is born, you act like she isn't even there. Remember what I told you that we have to be careful or else she will go mad from this type of abuse that you cause. Don't you even...".  
__**...SLAP!...**__  
Narciss cringed with a scared look as he watched Asmodeus stand up and backhand Algiso causing him to fall to the ground with his legs slightly apart while he looked up with a hand on his right cheek.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that in that type of tone, I can do whatever I can in this household since I'm the master and you will listen to what I say even if I shall force you to!" shouted Asmodeus as he pulled Algiso by the arm and started dragging him back to their chambers, leaving Narciss to shake in terror with tears spilling down his face.  
Now inside the room, Algiso was thrown to the ground as he watched Asmodeus walked in and slammed the door shut with force.  
He trembled slightly as Asmodeus stomped over and pulled him up by the elbow towards his chest, causing Algiso to grunt in surprise when he felt Asmodeus's hand roughly grab him by the mouth and squeezing it hard, making Algiso open it while keeping a hold on Algiso's elbow with the other.  
Once Algiso's mouth opened slightly, Asmodeus then with his tongue sticking out slightly and forced him into a kiss who could feel Asmodeus's tongue down his throat.  
This caused Algiso to moan in protest as he placed his hands on Asmodeus's chest and tried to push him away but without avail, so with his eyes closed while tears were spilling down his cheeks, Algiso allowed Asmodeus to continue what he was doing.  
Then Asmodeus broke the kiss with drool spilling out both his and Algiso's tongues while taking his hand off Algiso's chin, causing Algiso to gasp breathless until he said while trying to push Asmodeus away "Please...stop this now. You're not supposed to act like this with your loved one.".  
However, Asmodeus didn't answer as he took his hand off Algiso's elbow then used both hands to grab a hold of the robes that Algiso was wear and ripped it apart, causing it to fall the ground while Algiso who was fully naked, had a shocked look on his face.  
"I'll never let you go, Algiso...never." said Asmodeus as he forcibly pushed Algiso on the bed and taking his own clothes off while Algiso watched with terror filled eyes.  
Once the clothes were on the ground, Asmodeus then started climbing on the bed and leaned towards Algiso who was sitting up with his elbows keeping himself upright while having a terrified look on his face._

* * *

"Why didn't you stop him with your powers?!" demanded Jason who was horrified by what he heard to the voice who answered "_I think I didn't have the guts to do it with someone I love...but then again I think he only loved me for my body_".  
This made Jason feel sick to his stomach as he laid on the bed with a horror-filled look asked "So what happened after that?".  
The voice was silent for a bit until it replied "_Let's just say, he wasn't happy that I could only have three children after we had sex..._", which made Jason looked confused by this.

* * *

_Where we left off, Algiso with his hair undone was flowing on the bed and his skin covered in sweat, clenched the bed covers tightly while he felt Asmodeus thrusting into him who said with loud grunts "You only have me now...your human friends are now dead after many years and you...still looking beautiful as the day we meant.".  
This made tears spill down Algiso's cheeks as he said to Asmodeus "Why...why are you being like this?" until Asmodeus grabbed his mound with both hands and thrusted into him, causing Algiso to yelp at this.  
"Because I need more children to fill your stomach...to make it bounce up and down when we make love...I want to see it all again" he replied and lifted Algiso slightly to thrust into him until Algiso replied between grunts "I...can't...have anymore...children...it's...only...three in...my family.".  
When he said that, Asmodeus widened his eyes in shock and said as he pulled out of Algiso who gasped in pain while feeling his juices between his legs "What do you mean by that?", then he stood up from the bed to get changed while Algiso was breathing heavily on the bed with his chest going up and down replied "It's been like this for many years...I can't have anymore children unless if I get impregnated by someone different.".  
At this, Asmodeus suddenly grabbed the goblet that was beside the bed and throw to the ground hard, causing Algiso to sit up in surprise as he watched Asmodeus break things in the room.  
Then Amaryllis, Daffodil and Narciss ran into the room to see Asmodeus smashing things causing them to be shocked when they saw Algiso covering himself while cowering in terror until finally Asmodeus turned around with anger-filled eyes to Algiso said "I will not let another man to even touch you...I will see to that if any man even looks at you I will sentence them to death and for what you have said...I will have to lock you in this room for the time being.".  
Then with that, Asmodeus stormed out the room leaving the twins, Narciss and Algiso alone in the room who watched until finally, he burst into tears causing the twins to turn around in surprise as they went to his side while Narciss had a upset look on his face.  
"Why...is he likes this? He used to be so sweet...but now," sobbed Algiso with his hands on his face and continued to cry until Amaryllis who had her arms wrapped around Algiso's shoulders looked at Daffodil who nodded at her making Amaryllis nod back at her.  
Coughing slightly, Amaryllis said to Algiso who was sniffling "Father...there's been something that me and Daffodil have been meaning to tell you for a long time...papa is actually a...incubus. That's why he keeps having sex with the male servants...so he can have children...but they either turn to be abomination or the servant that papa had sex with dies from the child birth. That's because he's using the male servants as a harem".  
When she said that, Algiso widened his eyes in shock as he remembered the things he saw between the servants and Asmodeus until Daffodil said making him snap out of his thoughts and look at her.  
"Papa also turned the special servants into incubuses by having sex with them than marking them so that they in turn, find other males to become one of them. The symbol is on their abdomen so they can give birth easier than the human servants...also you should know that the human servants can't hold the demon spawn inside of them so the spawn will explode out of their stomachs, causing their bearer to die from it.".  
Once she said that, Algiso covered his mouth in shock/horror as he said to the three "I knew your father was a demon...but I didn't know he was that type of demon...oh gods, what have I done? I've cursed my bloodline with an incubus who also sleeps with...", until Narciss said while holding his head "I don't want to stay here anymore...why can't we be a normal family instead of being purebloods? Then we wouldn't have anything like this and papa would be normal too".  
This made Algiso widened his eyes until he looked down slightly replied "I didn't ask for this to happen...it would have been better if we were normal but..." when Amaryllis interrupted "We're fine the way we are and anyway...I think it would be better if we leave tonight since papa will be away and the servants will be asleep...because we don't know what's going to happen next after papa found out that he can't have more kids with father and is in a terrible mood so we don't know what his mood is going to be like after this. Also I can't stand being here for any longer after what he said to Daffodil and doing those horrible things to father.".  
At this, everyone looked at each other while Amaryllis had a determined look on her face causing Algiso to look at her and nodded said "Tonight it is then."._

* * *

_So in one late afternoon, the four were running through the woods as it started raining heavily with Amaryllis in front of them while holding a blade in her hands in case they run into something that will slow them down.  
As they were running, Narciss got his foot trapped by a bit of root which made him crash to the ground, causing Algiso to help him up while Daffodil and Amaryllis to look keep a look out.  
"When's the next ship meant to arrive?" asked Algiso once he finally got Narciss up from the ground which Amaryllis replied "About another hour, so we better hurry to town if we're gonna catch it" causing Daffodil to reply with a worried look "I feel something is going to happen...we need to hurry...NOW!".  
At this, the four continued running through the woods until suddenly, many figures jumped out the trees in front of them, causing Amaryllis to go in front of the three while pulling out her sword outwards towards them shouted "Don't come any closer or I'll...?" when suddenly Asmodeus was in front of the first four figures.  
This made Daffodil gasp in surprise as she and the others saw that the figures were the same type of creatures that tried to attack Algiso in his sleep, causing Algiso to demand to Asmodeus while holding Narciss in his arms "What is the meaning of this Asmodeus? What are these things?".  
But what he got in reply was a loud booming laugh from Asmodeus with his head back making Amaryllis look at Daffodil in confusion when Asmodeus said with a red glint in his eyes "Oh but these are my lovely children from the servants that you have been noticing for many years for now.".  
At this, Algiso gasped in horror as he covered his mouth with one hand while he said "But...why...?".  
"Why they look different from my own children? That is because the servants are human and when they mate with a monstrous being then the child will look...different from usual." Asmodeus replied while petting one of the creatures on the head, causing Amaryllis to have a disgusted look on her face and Daffodil was just horrified.  
While Asmodeus was petting the creature on the head, he looked at Daffodil with hatred in his eyes causing her to look confused by this, until he backhanded her across the face so hard that she flew away from the rest and slammed to the trees which made a dent on it.  
Then slowly, Daffodil fell to the ground on her face unmoving causing Algiso to scream loudly as he ran over to her side while Narciss and Amaryllis stood in shock until she turned around to face Asmodeus demanded "Papa...why did you...?".  
Asmodeus who was watching Algiso lifting Daffodil in his arms while crying loudly as he hugged her tightly, replied "Because you and your sister are a bad influence on your brother and father so I must get rid of you somehow...maybe if getting rid of the two of you means I can have more children".  
When he said that, Amaryllis ran towards him with a yell as she tried to slash him until Asmodeus dodged and punched in her in the stomach, causing her to gasp with spit coming out of her mouth, then he grabbed her by the neck by one hand and lifted her up in the air.  
Gasping for air and kicking the air with her legs, Amaryllis looked pityingly at Asmodeus while she grabbed his wrist with one arm causing him to widen his eyes in shock until he yelled "__**DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES!**__" and with that...  
__**...CRUNCH...**__  
Then with one twist, Asmodeus snapped Amaryllis's neck causing her to dangle with only Asmodeus holding her neck, until he drops her body to the ground next to Algiso who was still holding Daffodil in his arms, stared in disbelief with tears spilling down his cheeks while the rain pour down.  
Narciss on the other hand, was on the ground gasping heavily while holding his face as tears spilled down causing Asmodeus to look at him and saw that Narciss's robes were see-through from the rain, making him have a thinking look on his face until he turned to look at the creatures.  
"How would you like a mate of your own? You can share him if you wanted," smirked Asmodeus causing the four creatures to look at each other with smirks on their own which made Algiso scream at Asmodeus "DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IT. HE'S YOUR SON...WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?!".  
Without replying, Asmodeus walked towards Narciss and grabbed him by the elbow, who had a terrified look on his face then Asmodeus throw Narciss at the creatures causing Algiso to scream loudly at this when two of the creatures caught Narciss by the arms.  
Then one of the creatures licked Narciss by the cheek with it's long and thin tongue, causing Narciss to whimper softly when Asmodeus turned to look at Algiso who had tear stains on his face demanded "Why...did you do this?".  
"Because I'm an incubus...it's in my nature to do this things...and this it was it costs...to hurt or kill the ones I love then so be it. It's for the better or worse," explained Asmodeus to Algiso who gently placed Daffodil on the ground, until Asmodeus turned to the creatures who were still holding Narciss by the arms and said "How about you take him to the temple that my dear Algiso was before I took him away and...deflower him in front of the statue that Algiso worships?".  
Algiso looked at Asmodeus in horror as he yelled "NO...DON'T DO THIS!" when Asmodeus clicked his fingers and the two creatures started dragging Narciss away while the rest followed, leaving the two with their dead twin daughters' bodies.  
Algiso then looked down to the ground with tears in his eyes as he brushed both of the twins faces with his hands causing Asmodeus to stand over him as he said "I know it must be hard on you...it's hard on me too, having to kill my daughters but it was the only way to stop them from hurting everyone...I can hope you understand this".  
At this, Algiso slowly lifted his head up with an angry look as his eyes glowed bright red and snarled in anger "You don't regret it at all!" then grabbing Amaryllis's blade, Algiso got to his feet making Asmodeus confused as he watched Algiso followed the path to where Narciss was._

* * *

_Finally, Algiso ran into the temple while holding the blade in his hand when he saw something that made his blood turn cold.  
What he saw, was Narciss getting ravished in front of the statue by one the demons as white stuff spilled between while the other two held on each arm and the last one had it's thing thrusting in Narciss's mouth while the others cheered.  
Narciss was crying with his eyes closed until he opened one eye to see Algiso standing there between the pillars while holding the sword in his hands.  
At this, Algiso snarled in anger as he clenched the handle of the blade and ran towards the first demon who stared in confusion until Algiso slashed it's head off, causing it to fly in the air while Narciss who kicked the body off him, ran to hid behind one of the pillars as he watched Algiso going insane.  
Once the first creature's body fell to the ground, Algiso proceeded with the others with blood spilling on his face as he yelled in anger with his eyes narrowed and glowed bright red, except for one who quickly disappeared into the night.  
Finally, blood was everywhere on the pillars while panting, Algiso with his robes slightly ripped and still holding the blade, fell to his knees while covered in blood as he saw Narciss watching in horror behind the pillar until Algiso with blood on his face looked at him said "Run away...find somewhere that you can live happily. I'll deal with papa.".  
At this, Narciss nodded with tears spilling down his face then he turned around away from the temple and started running through the woods until he finally disappeared.  
Once Narciss was finally gone, Algiso slightly laughed to himself just as Asmodeus arrived to see the scene that beheld him making him shocked by this.  
"__**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**__" he demanded to Algiso who stood up while clenching the sword tightly in his hands making Algiso reply "Something in return that you did to our daughters.".  
When saying that, Algiso walked towards Asmodeus who was forced to walk backwards as he said "I had to do it... But what would happen if our daughters led you to danger? I had to stop them for your own good.".  
Algiso just smiled as he gripped the handle tightly replied "I'll never forgive you." then with that, lifted the tip of the blade to his chest and shoved it into his chest where his heart was, causing him to spit blood and slowly fell to the ground.  
On the ground, Algiso with his dying breath looked up to Asmodeus who was staring down at him in shock as he said "I will never forgive you...I will come back to finish this between us...from now on, you will never be happy with other people unless it's someone who is my descendent and then I shall use their body as a vessel to kill you...mark my words.".  
Then finally, darkness took over his sight as Algiso closed his eyes while he breathed his last breath and laid still on the temple ground._

* * *

**Finally chapter 23 is submitted at long last, sorry guys been really busy all week because of the exams but I will be submitting more soon after I finish them so see you then also I feel so bad for killing about another bunch of characters but that's how the story will flow T_T so see you then.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After hearing the voice's story, Jason stood up from his bed and walked towards the window as he stared out of it with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"Why did you kill yourself?" he asked the voice quietly which replied "_Because if I didn't...he would have made things worse for me._".  
As Jason looked out the window, he asked the voice again "Did Narciss make it after that incident between his father's creatures that attacked him?" causing the voice to reply again "_Yes and the children he birthed were alright as well. It was a pureblood baby boy and my soul transferred to his body so that's how it started._".  
Sighing, Jason kept looking out the window to look at the full moon in the sky when he suddenly heard a light tapping noise at this and said aloud with a confused look "What is that noise?", then he looked down slightly at the window to see Taichi hanging on the window ledge, waving slightly causing Jason to have a blank look as he stared at Taichi who mouthed "Open the window" while pointing at the lock.  
So quickly unlatching the window open fully, Jason stepped back away from it as he watched Taichi climbing through the window with a surprised look.  
"How did you escape?" he asked once Taichi was in the room who replied while wiping his sleeve from dust "Well I had help with that but that's another story to tell the next time...how is everyone holding up?".  
Jason sighed as he said while looking at Taichi "Your brother gave birth to a healthy baby boy, my little sister was there at the right time to help him through it and her two doctor friends are keeping him along with the baby in hospital.".  
Taichi whipped his head at Jason while widening his eyes as he said "Is he alright...when did that happen?" which Jason replied "A few hours ago, Uncle Henry said there was a drug in his bloodstream which may have caused him to give birth earlier then he should".  
At this, Taichi narrowed his eyes in rage as they suddenly glowed crimson and growled while clenching his hands tightly "I will kill the person who tried to hurt my little brother and for turning my other little brother into an incubus.", causing Jason to say in surprise "But you don't know if it's the same person who did these things to your brother".  
Then he noticed that Taichi's mouth was twitching slightly making him say while walking towards Taichi and leaning his head to the side slightly to show his neck "I think this might calm you down for a while.".  
This made Taichi widen his eyes in surprise until they narrowed slightly and with both hands, grabbed Jason's shoulders as he bent his head down towards Jason's neck.  
When he had done that, Taichi opened his mouth slightly to reveal his fangs with some drool dripping down them and bit down into Jason's throat.  
Jason winched slightly as he felt Taichi bit into his neck then drinking from him while closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Taichi's back with a smile thought I'm glad to see you again.

* * *

In the classroom where the night class go, Henry was wiping the blackboard clean as he sighed quietly until something made him feel that someone was here, causing him to whip his head to the side and gasped in surprise at what he saw.  
What he saw, was Nuriko who wearing a similar outfit to Axel except wore tight black trousers and the same mark on his abdomen, was sitting on one of the desks with his legs crossed.  
"Oh it seems that you had a busy night, huh?" asked Nuriko innocently as he smiled with red lipstick on his mouth making Henry turn around to face him demand "Nuriko, how did you escape from Axel and the others?".  
This made Nuriko laugh slightly in a seductive way as he replied while bouncing one leg on the other "Escaped? you must be joking, no but that's not what you should be worrying about." and upon saying that, he jumped off the desk towards Henry who jumped slightly asked with a hint of fear "What should I be worrying about?" while bumping his back against the blackboard.  
At this, Nuriko just grinned evilly as his eyes changed like Axel and the others "Your ancestor." which made Henry gasp in horror while it turned black.

* * *

The next day, Lolly and the girls were walking to their classes in the corridor while talking as they carried their bags, when they noticed a bunch of day class boys in a huddle gossiping about something outside the class, making Shelly say in confusion "I wonder what's making them go riled up?" which made Meggie reply "Well one way to find out.".  
So with that, the six walked up to the huddle as Lolly asked one of them "What's going on? Did something happen?", causing the one she asked to reply "Henry-sensei disappeared last night and no one has seen him since then also his German boyfriend is very pissed off with it.".  
Lolly widened her eyes in shock as the girls looked behind her worriedly until Lolly turned around and ran the other way making the girls shout her name in worry.  
In Kaien's office, he was freaking out on the phone which revealed to be Julius who was very angry about what the situation causing Kaien to reply with beads of sweat said "I know you're very angry but your grandchildren will be able to find him and the rest in no time...yes I know but...oh...alright, I'll call if there's anything else.".  
Sighing silently, Kaien places the phone in place just when Lolly burst opened the door while breathing heavily as she leaned against the door asked "Is it true...is Uncle Henry...does the others know?" causing Kaien to lean against his chair and placed a hand on his face replied "Yes, yes and yes except for Siren and Jason but I'll have someone tell them soon.".  
"We seriously need to find the others before it's too late." she said to Kaien who nodded his head while his glasses were shining from the sunlight replied "Yes but what about your sleeping period...isn't nearing?" causing Lolly to nod at this.  
Kaien sighed slightly as he said to her "Try not to strain yourself too much...I heard from your adopted parents and mother that you can worry at the slightest thing. You have allies that help you get through these things so if there's anything you want to tell me, I'll be happy to help.".  
Lolly stood up straight as she said with a smile "It's fine this now and thank you for telling me that it's important to tell others about how you're feeling. I don't usually do it because I just don't want people to worry about me and if I do say it, I feel like I'm being a nuisance to them because they're doing things for me.".  
Once she said that, Lolly slightly bowed down and left the office with Kaien watching her as he had a worried look.  
Walking through the corridors, Lolly had an upset look on her face as she stopped in the middle of the corridors and fell to her knees while bawling her lungs out with her hands on her face.  
_The others must think I'm useless after all if I can't even save our friends..._ she thought to herself while tears spilled to the ground and continued crying to herself in the quiet corridor.

* * *

"I think this situation is making Lolly breaking down, no da." Chichiri said to the adopted brothers as they were only ones sitting in Kaien's lounge making Tsuzuki nod replied "Yes and after hearing her uncle being taken too is making it worse." then he picked up a spoon on the bowel with a cake on it and shoved it in his mouth.  
England sadly sighed as he picked up his cup of tea said "Even Hotohori, Prussia, Germany, Spain, Aya, Youji and Kouji are feeling it too, they haven't talked alot after what happened." and then took a huge gulp from his cup".  
Then Ozzy said while leaning against his chair "Tell me about it, Siren said to the girls who told me that Jason is locking himself in his room because of what happened to Taichi...but Taichi must be hurt to find out that his brother is mind controlled while the other gave birth early.".  
This made the four sigh together as they sat quietly eating or drinking when China, Japan and Hisoka came in the room with the youngsters behind them.  
"How you guys holding up?" asked Hisoka as he sat on the couch and Japan followed suit except China sat on one of the chairs beside England who replied "Peachy in a way.".  
This made China, Hisoka and Japan look at each other with raised eyebrows when Sam and the older girls came in too as Clover said "That's like, the seventh person kidnapped. Couldn't the guy just, I don't know maybe find something better to do?".  
"Clover, yah gotta remember that this guy is a dangerous demon, which would mean he can kill." said Sango causing the others to nod in agreement with this making Clover sweatdrop at this in chibi form.

* * *

In Jason's room back at the moon dorms, he was sleeping soundly on his bed when he felt arms wrapped around his waist causing him to open both eyes in shock and slightly turned his head back to see Taichi behind him also sleeping on the bed.  
This made Jason blink a couple of times at this as he gently sat up from the bed which it was revealed he was naked, when Taichi snuggled into his waist with a silly smile on his face while mumbling "I want to squeeze your bottom, Jason.".  
When he said that, Jason turned into a chibi with an angry mark on his forehead as he growled slightly "That no good,", while lifting his arm up slightly and yelled "Pervert!" then he slapped it on Taichi's man pride causing said person to open his eyes yelled so loudly that it caused the birds outside to fly away in fear.  
A little later, Jason was having a bath in the next room while Taichi...was rolling in pain on the bed as he held his privates in pain.  
"Why...why did he have to do this? That hurt like a bitch." he mumbled until he noticed a picture of on the beside drawls next to the bed, making Taichi stop rolling and sat up properly on the bed as he picked the picture up to look at it.  
In the picture was Jack and Iain on each side of a young man and woman who were both holding two twin babies in their arms, one was wearing a black sleeping suit in the man's arms while the other wore a pink sleeping suit in the woman, lastly a much younger looking Jason wearing a white and blue sailor suit stood in the front of the man and woman.  
They were all smiling except for the twins who were just staring causing Taichi to say in his head _The man and the woman must be Jason and the twin's parents...they look happy even though..._  
Not thinking about it, Taichi gently places the picture back on top of the drawer, just as Jason came out from the shower while just wearing a small towel around his waist causing Taichi to stare in shock until he fell backwards to the ground with blood spraying out of his nose.  
"Taichi!" exclaimed Jason in shock as he ran over to check on Taichi who was lying on the ground with swirls on his face and was making strange little noises when there was someone knocking on the door, causing Jason to whisper "Shit..." then shouted to the door "I'm coming!".  
So quickly pulling Taichi into the bathroom, Jason sighed as he went to the door and opened it to reveal Siren still wearing her night clothes with a very serious look on her face making Jason look confused by this until Siren said "Uncle Henry disappeared last night after the lesson, no one has seen him since then.".  
Jason blinked a couple of times at this until he said "No way, it's a joke right?" making Siren shake her head said "Prussia is down in the dumps when he heard it from Kaien and big sis just heard it by one of the day class students...also big sister is looking worse as well, we don't even know what it strikes and she's getting sick worrying about. How about you? How are you feeling now after what happened between you and Taichi?".  
"Well..." started Jason while his eyes looked away from her as he was wondering what to say to Siren who looked at him expectedly, when suddenly Siren said with a small smile "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but if you're feeling up to it, I'll be in my room...having a nap.".  
Jason sniggered at the last part as he waved to Siren who then left to go back to her room, and then closed the door quietly while sighing quietly as he leaned against the door with his hand on his face until Taichi's voice said "So your uncle has been taken too?".  
This made Jason look up in surprise to see Taichi who was out of the bathroom, is watching him with a worried look on his face making him reply as he stood up straight replied "I'm not sure how Lolly is taking these things...she must be hard on herself because of this and I heard from Jack that Lolly is pretty sensitive with this type of thing.".  
Then he sighed heavily making Taichi walk up towards him and pulled Jason into a hug who just hugged back as they didn't saying anything at all.

* * *

At Tokyo Hospital, Drix with glasses on his face was busy checking the results of Jacob's condition in the office when Mitsukake came in carrying a plastic bag filled with food.  
"Have you found anything in the drug that caused Jacob to give birth early?" he asked in a quiet tone while grabbing a seat and pulling it beside Drix who replied with a confused face "Nothing yet...but it just seems too strange...anyway how is he and the baby?".  
While pulling a pack of microwave noodles out the bag, Mitsukake replied "He and the baby are healthy...but Jacob seems to be acting quite strange, it's like the drug changed his whole being a bit, he's acting alot more seductive to most of the male nurses but they're not complaining causing the female nurses to be jealous of this. There must be something that we missed.".  
Drix nodded in agreement at this and continued looking at the results with his eyebrows narrowed in effort to wonder what was going on.

* * *

Back at Cross Academy, Lolly and everyone else were doing a history exam while Lolly (having slight learning difficulties) was being scribed by Kaien who was writing down what she says in his office.  
At the last question, Lolly was having slight trouble trying to answer it making Kaien smile gently at her said "Just take your time with this question and after that you have the whole month free until June with your Art exam" without mentioning her sleeping period.  
Smiling back at him, Lolly got the answer in her head and said her answer to him which he wrote down with a big smile.  
After that, Lolly was heading back to the class to give Toga her answers when she saw Zero walking towards her making Lolly smile at this as she said while running towards him "How did you do in your history exam?".  
"Good, what about you?" he asked to Lolly who replied while twirling a strand of brown hair with a finger "I think I done good...I think." and she made a slight upset look on her face making Zero say to her "Everyone's worried about you...I overheard Sam on the phone talking to your adopted parents about how you're getting sick worrying about your ancestor is in your older brother while your other ancestor is kidnapping our friends to make his harem but we don't know who's next.".  
At this, Lolly bowed her head down at this with her eyes covered by shadows making Zero who just watched her until she lifted her head up with a smile on her face said "Well I better get going to hand this back to Toga or else I might fail.".  
Then with that, Lolly walked passed Zero who watched her as she ran through the corridor while clenching the paper to her chest.

* * *

In the moon dorms, Siren was in her room studying the book again at her desk with determined eyes until a knock on the door made her say without looking "Come in!", and the door opened to reveal a young tall woman with long wavy blond hair that goes around to her feet and blue eyes.  
She was also wearing an elegant light blue dress with long wavy sleeves and small heeled shoes.  
"Oh Vladimir-san, still studying I see?" the woman asked in a soft voice, causing Siren to lift up her head from the book and looked at the woman with narrowed eyes replied in a tone which showed detest in it "What do you want, Sara Shirabuki?".  
The woman known as Sara, ignored the way Siren spoke to her and sat on Siren's bed making Siren's eyes have red showing in the ridges of her eyes when Sara replied "I was just wondering about the girl who resembles you alot in the day class...you never told me your twin sister was human?".  
"She's a pureblood-turned human, Sara and don't start sticking your beaky nose in my family business." snarled Siren as she stood up from her chair and towered over Sara who looked up at her with disinterest in her face, then stood up from the bed causing Siren to back away a little as Sara went to the door.  
As she was about to leave, Sara stopped and looked back to give Siren a tiny smirk on her lips as she said "What's happened to your family? Your family was the most feared purebloods in Europe but look at them now, mingling with humans. It's a disgrace to see your older sister falling in love with a hunter...the same type of hunter who killed your parents. Must be that your family was also known to have a bloody history.".  
Then with that, Sara left the room causing Siren to sit back on her chair with an upset look on her face as she placed both hands on her face.

* * *

**Chapter 24 is up and it's just what some of the gang is going through and I also introduced Sara Shirabuki, I don't like her very much. Maybe it's just the way she acts towards Ichijo and Zero that makes me dislike her :/ but there's going to be more in the next chapter so see you guys then. Also I had an exam today but it's the only exam I'm having this month until I get my art exam in June...yay. Lastly the twins and Jason's uncle is kidnapped by Nuriko who is also under the control of Asmodeus, what's going to happen next?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was night in Tokyo and at the huge tower; Asmodeus was in his office, looking out the window as he placed a hand on the glass while remembering his past causing him to clench his eyes shut tightly with his hand clenched into a fist on the window.  
"Master?" piped Nuriko's voice, causing Asmodeus to turn around to see Nuriko with Omi, Italy, Romano, Ken and Axel behind him causing Asmodeus to ask "What is it?".  
This made Nuriko nibble his red lips slightly as he asked "How do we plan to get Julius Roséheart without...problems?", causing Asmodeus to reply while he went to sit behind his desk and placed his elbows on the desk as he clasped his hands "I think you'll might get him if he's asleep in day, vampires tend to be weaker when it's sunny and tomorrow will be sunny.".  
This made the six nod their heads at this and bowed slightly as Nuriko lifted his head up said "Also Henry...is very happy with the welcome that he got", causing Asmodeus to have a red glint in his eyes replied "That's good...".  
Then with that, the six left the office leaving Asmodeus to narrow his eyes as he looked at a mosaic picture of Algiso causing him to say to himself "I will find you...Algiso.".

* * *

Since the night classes were cancelled because of what happened so Siren was in her room, reading through the book with a determined look on her face until she read something that made her sit up from her seat causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.  
"That's it!" exclaimed Siren as she jumped of her seat and ran out her room causing the others (except Jason and Sara) to pop their heads out through the door with confused looks causing Aido to demand "What's got your panties in a twist?!".  
But Siren didn't reply to him as she ran passed, causing Aido to look at Shiki and Rima, both who shrugged their shoulders in reply while Yuuki had a worried look on her face.

* * *

"So the only way to kill an incubus, is to aim for the heart with either an anti-weapon or a blessed sword of some sort" said Siren to everyone (wearing normal clothes) else (except Rika, Chiriko, Satoko and Shippo) who were in the lounge, causing Tasuki who was chilling on the couch with Kouji and Taka, to ask "So this incubus ancestor of yours, is some sort of vampire?".  
This made Lolly who was sitting on the stool beside Sango answered "In a way, yes. But instead of feeding of blood, it feeds of that person by having sex with them.", causing everyone to turn green with disgust at this while Hotohori whispered in Chichiri's ear "How does she know these things?".  
"Researching anything that's supernatural, urban legends, ghost stories and everything else...no wonder she's scared of the Japanese urban legends, no da" replied Chichiri with a sweatdrop appearing on his head making everyone else go while being chibis with blank faces "Of course," as a dark background appeared behind them.  
Then Sango asked while petting Kilala on the head "But how are we going to find the lair of the incubus? We would have to search around whole of Japan, just to find him.", causing everyone else to agree at this until Sam widened her eyes as she said "I don't think we need to look far...", and with that, ran out the lounge to get something, making the others watch after her.  
"What does she need at this time?" asked Tasuki making Lolly, Sango, Clover, Alex, Britney and the adopted brothers shrug their shoulders in response when Sam came back with her purple compowder in one hand as she opened the compowder making everyone wonder what she was doing while she walked towards the tea table near the couch where the newspaper article that had the man on the front cover on top, grabbed for it and then pulled a bits of hair from Lolly, Siren and Jason's head, causing them to yelp in surprise as Lolly with one eye closed while rubbing her head mumbled "You coulda asked..." making the other two nod in agreement.  
Placing the items on the table, Sam replied as she scanned the picture on the paper "There's something that I want to check," and once she done that, Sam grabbed the bits of hair that were on the table then placed them on the scanning function in the compowder.  
"Now we shall wait for the results," smiled Sam pleased at what she done, while closing the compowder and waited making the others except Clover, Alex and Britney confused until the compowder beeped making Sam pick it up to see the results.  
As her eyes quickly skimmed, Sam's mouth slowly opened in surprise at what she read making Lolly ask in slightly worry "What's wrong, Sam?" while everyone else looked at each other, wondering what was going on until Sam turned to the rest with a grave look on her face as she said "That man who owns the biggest company is...your ancestor Lolly.".  
At this, Lolly's pupils slowly shrank as the realisation at was said making Mion and the others look at her in worry while Siren and Jason looked at each other in shock when Mion asked gently "Are you alright Lolly?", but Lolly without saying anything, walked towards the table and grabbed the newspaper.  
The others watched as Lolly looked at the picture of the man who was in it until suddenly, she ripped the paper in half and started to rip it in pieces making everyone watch in shock.  
As Lolly was ripping it to pieces, tears started spilling down her face while she ripped the paper apart until finally she fell to her knees and wept loudly with the small pieces around her.  
While weeping with her hands on her face, the girls and Zero ran over to comfort her as the others looked at each other with worried looks until they watched Zero hugging Lolly who cried loudly into his chest as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

**Kinda short chapter but we now know that the company man is the ancestor of Lolly, Jason and Siren also done a little mistake...the compowders that the spies use are purple and called X-powder but the ones in the first three seasons were pink and called compowders but doesn't it really matter if I made a little mistake. Well better get going to finish the other chapters, see yah :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Later on after that small incident, Lolly was resting in her room while the others were still in the lounge.  
"Poor big sister, she's getting worse," Siren said while clasping her hands tightly making everyone agree at this when Jason suddenly stood up, causing everyone to look at him as he said angrily "What about me? I should be worried about having my ancestor making me a replacement for his dead lover...isn't it considered incest?".  
The others looked at each other with slight guilt in their faces as Siren walked up to Jason and said to him "We're worried for each other and have to look out for each other if we want to stop our ancestor from taking anymore people. It could be China, Japan, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Ozzy, England or Chichiri. We don't know but I do know that even though I didn't first like everyone because I thought that they stolen big sister from me until I realised that I needed them too and wanted to protect. So I got accepted quickly by everyone even though some didn't agree.".

_(Flashback)  
At was when everyone was debating if Siren should stay or leave in Kaien's office.  
"Look I'm not too sure if we have her join us...she tried to kill us with her singing!" shouted Tasuki angrily to Siren who was still wearing her singing outfit causing her to cringe slightly at this until Lolly shouted back with an angry but very determined look "I know that she was angry with me...being a human turned pureblood and to you guys because she thought that you taken me away from her. She was just lonely because her adopted family turned on her for being a pureblood. Wouldn't that happen to you if you were a different species?".  
This made everyone shocked at this as they looked away in guilt when Kaien suddenly said "Lolly has a good point. Yes almost everyone turns against each other for one little thing either that they're different and just strange but it isn't fun and games till someone gets badly hurt from it. Hasn't that ever happen to everyone?".  
At this, everyone all made even guiltier looks causing Kaien to nod at this until he turned to Siren and said with a gentle smile "I know that you weren't on good terms with the others but now that you aren't with the villains. You can get along well with everyone else.".  
When he said this, then Lolly smiled at Siren as she said "We're going to be there for you when you're in trouble and if any of us are in trouble, you'll be there for us." causing Siren to have a small smile at this until she noticed that everyone was smiling at her encouragely.  
Then with that, Siren smiled hugely with tears poured down her face as she said "I'll be happy to be there for everyone" and with that, she ran towards Lolly then gave her a big hug making Lolly smile as she hugged back causing Mion to yell with a cheer "GROUP HUG!" .  
At this, Romano looked at her with his mouth opening slightly as he said "Seriously...how old are you?" until the girls except the semes, ukes and men ran towards the two reunited sisters into a hug making Haji, Zero and Aya smile while Hisoka just rolled his eyes at the others, Romano was dumbfounded and everyone else cheered happily while Kaien just smiled as he watched the girls jumping happily while the twin sisters laughed happily.  
(End of flashback)_

Jason was dumbfounded when he heard Siren's story making him look away with guilt until the phone rang in the table next to the couch making him quickly pick it up to answer while everyone watched.  
"Yes?" he answered to the phone once he placed it on his ears and listened when he widened his eyes in shock making everyone wondered what had happened as he said "Yes thank you for letting me know." then placed the phone back causing Siren to ask "What happened?".  
With a grave face, Jason said to the others "They got Gramfather too and no-one knows where he is." causing the adopted siblings, Siren and Satoko to gasp in horror as they widened their while everyone looked horrified causing Satoko to pipe out in worry "I don't like this...don't like this at all.".  
"Neither do I," said Germany and continued.  
"I think it's best for us to stop Asmodeus before he gets everyone else...he already has nine people already..." when a voice interrupted "Make that eleven.".  
This made everyone turn around to see a man who was a taller and muscled man with long messy blond hair, blue eyes, slight tanned skin while wearing some kind of black armour with a red cape and holding a huge strange looking hammer in his hand.  
"Who's the big guy?" asked Clover as she and the others went into battle stances while Chiriko, Satoko and Shippo were taken away by Jason for safety when the man said with a strange accent "Do not be alarmed, I am one of you...I am Thor, son of Odin and handler of Mjolnir. Most of you may have known my little brother Loki already.".  
This made everyone stare at the man who introduced himself as Thor that he had grown two heads causing Siren to say while she widened her eyes in shock "Wait a minute...Thor? You mean the being who has lightning powers and Norse god Thor?" making Thor nod as he said "Correct except I am from Asgard, a place where your kind based our brave battles as Norse legends. And I am here to help you get your friends back from that disgusting creature along with Loki and his _teammates._".  
At this, Inuyasha said "If you really are a being that's based from a tall tale, how about you show us then?" causing everyone to look at each other when Thor smiled in a cheesy way, replied "With pleasure, but we must go outside so I can show you how my power works.".  
Now outside the school, everyone watched as Thor walked in the middle of the courtyard and when he stopped, he turned to look at the others making Inuyasha mumble "_This isn't going to work_" which made Miroku reply with slight worry in his voice "I don't think he's joking.".  
When he said that, Thor lifted his arm that was holding Mjolnir up in the air and as he done that, the sky suddenly turned black then thunder started clapping making everyone stare in shock at this.  
While this happened, Lolly who was in her dorm room heard the thunder clapping causing her to get up from her bed to look out the window with a shocked look on her face.  
Back with the others, as they watched Thor make thunder, he suddenly looked at them with a big grin and he suddenly throw the hammer towards them causing everyone to yelp in surprise at this.  
As they were about to dodge, Thor held out his hand and shouted "Mjolnir!" causing the hammer to stop in mid air in front of Inuyasha's face who was staring at it in shock until it flew back towards Thor's hand as he swung it around in his hand.  
"Now do you believe me?" smiled Thor causing everyone to nod quickly at this while Inuyasha fell backwards in shock, making the others look down at him in confusion at this, when Shippo suddenly appeared and landed on Miroku's shoulder said with a huge grin "I like him.".

* * *

**Chapter 26 is up and our heroes meet Marval's norse god Thor *Everyone claps* who becomes their new help as he shows that you shouldn't challange gods to show how their powers work *Looks at Inuyasha still passed out* and that's the result of that, well what's going to happen next? Better find out in the next chapter :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Back at the lounge, everyone (except Jason, Shippo, Chiriko, Satoko and Rika) watched Thor hungrily scoff the food off his plate that was given to him by Tsuzuki who thought that he needed it.  
As they watched, a bit of food flew out of his mouth making the girls and Hotohori look disgusted by this when Siren said "Wow, and I thought big sister was bad with her eating habits?" causing the others to stare at her weirdly until that person came in the lounge with a confused look as she saw Thor munching.  
"Is that...?" started Lolly in confusion making Zero say with a blank look "Thor meet Lolly, Lolly meet Thor." causing Thor to look up with his cheeks stuffed and nodded at her in greeting making Lolly shyly wave back until she looked at everyone else said "Gramfather was taken too, huh?".  
At this, everyone gasped in surprise when she said that making Hisoka say "How did you know?".  
Clenching her hands tightly in front of her, Lolly said "I could see it happening when I was asleep, it was Nuriko and Axel who got him when he was resting." and then widened her eyes in surprise with a gasp causing Chichiri to ask "What's wrong, no da?".  
Lolly turned to Drix and Mitsukake as she said with a worried look "Did you leave the baby with Jacob?" making Drix shake his head replied "No we placed the baby in a special place so that the nurses could look after him while Jacob can relax but there's something that I need to say...".  
This got everyone's attention as they looked at Drix including Thor who was still stuffing his face while Drix continued "In the drug was a strong dose of aphrodisiac inside Jacob's bloodstream. The reason why he gave birth early was because he was in so much...pleasure.".  
At this, everyone widened their eyes in shock/horror at what Drix said.  
As they were silent for a while, there was a buzzing noise in Tsuzuki's blazer pocket, causing him to shove his hand in, then pulls out his mobile and placed in his ear answered "Hello? Tatsumi, what a surprise...huh? Watari is gone? When was that?".  
Everyone glanced at each other as they watched Tsuzuki having a phone conversation with Tatsumi while watching Tsuzuki's look on his face changed to worry then to shock at what he heard in the conversation until he said "Alright, call you later until we got leads.".  
"Is Watari gone too?" demanded Hisoka once Tsuzuki puts the mobile back in his pocket causing him to nod at Hisoka making Hotohori say aloud "That makes twelve...wait a minute don't you think that they might go after Jacob now?".  
Jason who was listening behind the door, widened his eyes when he heard that making him throw himself away from the door and started running through the corridor thought to himself _I gotta warn Taichi about this, he might prevent someone else getting kidnapped!_

* * *

At the company tower in Tokyo, the controlled ukes were in the special room and were just chilling until Nuriko giggled evilly as he twirled slightly and said to the rest "We're making progress easily. We just need Jacob, Kaien, Hisoka, China and Japan. Then after that, we'll catch the others off guard.".  
When he said that, Axel stood up from his sitting position and said with a smirk "And I'll be the one to get him", causing the others to smirk evilly as their eyes turned black with red irises, watched Axel walk away and out the room making Italy say "I wonder how he's going to get him?".  
This made the rest shrug their shoulders when Romano moaned while lying down on the ground said "I wonder how master is with the others?".  
Upon saying that, there were loud moans and slapping noises next door that was Asmodeus's office making Omi look at him said "Does that answer your question?" making Romano smile with a leer at this until he, Nuriko and Italy got up.  
"Where are you guys going?" asked Ken boredly as he twirled a finger around the glass filled with red liquid and then down it in his throat causing Nuriko to turn around with a smirk on his face replied "Just to get Hisoka, China and Japan.".  
At this, this made Ken and Omi grin evilly when they heard this, as they watched Nuriko with the other two, walk out the room.

* * *

Back at Cross Academy, Lolly and Siren was in the gym area, practising their sword skills with their swords (Siren has kept the sword that was given to her by Diva) as Lolly slashed across the chest of one of the dummies while the others watched this.  
"Your women are good with the swords, I see," commented Thor as he watched Siren gracefully slashing the dummy's head off causing everyone to watch the head go flying in the air when Zero replied to this "Yeah...um how did you know that we were in trouble?".  
At this, Thor replied with a smile "My father Odin said that I was needed by a small group of heroes who have been in trouble with a dangerous incubus and that Loki might be involved in a bad way.".  
When hearing this, Sam asked with interest on her face "So are you and Loki really brothers?" making Thor reply as he kept watching the twins "He's adopted.".  
This made the others go chibi as they stared at Thor with blue lines down the side of their bodies when Taka said "Now we know why Loki isn't too keen on heroes..." and stopped there when Thor raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to grin nervously, until there was a battle yell making everyone turn their heads around to see Lolly jumping in the air with her katana over her head, until she throw her arms down on the dummy then she landed safely on the other side as the dummy slowly fell apart with it being halved.  
"By Odin, the older twin is a fiery one isn't she?" Thor said in surprise making Chichiri smile and replied "Well she has quite a temper. I remember once that she took out a troll in one of our missions in England because it was being a pest and annoyed her deeply, no da.".  
This made the others remember this while Thor was confused by this until Sam told him.

_(Flashback)  
"How are we going to stop this thing without anyone noticing?!" exclaimed America as he, France, Russia and Spain dodged a huge hand that was about to swat them away until Lolly who was busy trying to get the troll's attention by waving her arms in the air replied "We're going to have to take him down quick, somehow!".  
At this, Inuyasha who was holding his sword that became huge and Tasuki who was holding his fan, both turned to look at her in shock as they both shouted "How are we gonna do that!".  
This made Lolly grin as she shouted back while running towards the troll "Just watch!" causing the troll to notice this making it swat Lolly with its huge hand causing her to smack into a brick wall which made Sam, Sango, Siren who was hidden in the shade because it was sunny, Tsuzuki, England, Ozzy and Chichiri all shout with gasps "LOLLY!".  
When Lolly slid down the wall then to the ground, Sango turned to the troll with a glare and was about to throw her boomerang at it until Lolly's voice shouted "That is it!" causing everyone including the troll to turn around to see her standing up with bits of stone that was on her, falling down as her hair covered her face.  
Then Lolly lifted her head up to glare angrily at the troll as she yelled "I will not let you get away with that!" then used her foot to kick off the wall and ran straight towards the troll who was confused by this until Lolly jumped up in the air with her leg outwards.  
Everyone watched with worried looks until Lolly kicked the troll across the face causing it to go flying on the ground and then slid across it, making everyone turn white with shock as Lolly landed on the ground safely with a grin of triumph.  
"Oh yeah, you don't mess with a girl who has pureblood powers and a bad temper!" whooped Lolly as she started doing a triumph dance making everyone stare at her with blank looks and had sweatdrops appearing on their heads making Taka say "Well at least we got rid of the troll." causing everyone to look at him.  
(End of flashback)_

"Oh she is scary," said Thor as he heard this until Kouji said "But Siren's worse, she can turn scary if you say anything about Lolly...hey Tasuki say something about Lolly?".  
At this, Tasuki turned around and said "Well Lolly is hot-headed and eats way too much while reading to many Yaoi, whatever and...", he suddenly stopped to see the others including Thor turning white as they looked behind him, making Tasuki say with a confused look "Huh...what's wrong?".  
So he turned his head around to see Siren standing with fire around her as she glared at Tasuki causing him to jump in surprise with a yell while lifting his arms up in the air.  
"Were you badmouthing big sister?" asked Siren to Tasuki who said with a nervous grin "Why would I do that, Siren? You know I would never do that." causing everyone as chibis to slide in the background and said "Yes you do.".  
Lolly who was still slashing the dummies on her side until she stopped and turned her head to see that Siren attacking Tasuki without using her powers as the others watched with sweatdrops appearing on their heads until she said aloud "I wonder if Jason's alright? He's in his bedroom again and hasn't come out, maybe we should check if he's okay and then after that, Drix will call to see if Jacob is alright.".  
At this, the others agreed to this until Zero asked with worry in his voice "But what about your sleeping period?" causing Lolly to reply while she rubbed her head with one hand "Well actually, since I've been sleeping more...I been feeling more energised afterwards...maybe sleeping does help alot?".  
When she said that, everyone except Thor and Lolly, fell anime-styled on the ground at this with loud groans causing Thor to look down as he had a confused face then looked at the readers said "And I thought Tony Stark was random" and that is the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 27 is up and things are slowly but surely progessing while the gang learns why Thor is helping them. Also yes, Lolly is having her sleeping period but since she keeps sleeping alot, it slows down the processs until it finally comes. Lastly in the next chapter, four more people are captured but I won't say who P: and then it gets personal.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

At the moon dorms, Jason told Taichi who was still in the room about Jacob might being the next person to be turned into an minor incubus with dire results.  
"If that sick bastard tries to touch Jacob, he's going to have to go through me," snarled Taichi angrily while slamming his fist against the wall making Jason cringe at this with a whimper, causing Taichi to turn around with a gentle look on his face and pulled him into a hug to his chest.  
Jason gasped in surprise at this with a small blush on his cheeks as he closed his eyes and hugged Taichi back while standing in the middle of the room when Taichi said "And I won't let the bastard touch you, Jacob and Axel...at all.", causing Jason to snuggle into Taichi's chest.  
As they hugged each other, there was a knock on the door making the two break apart in surprise when Siren's voice called through the door "Jason? Are you in there?" and there was another knock on the door making Jason swirl his head around to face Taichi said "Taichi, if Zero finds out you're here then he'll tell that hunter who teaches Lolly's class and he might...".  
"I don't think he will this time," interrupted Taichi with a small smile causing Jason to look confused until the door burst opened to reveal Siren and Zero standing behind the door.  
Siren widened her eyes in surprise as she saw Taichi with Jason until Zero, quickly pulled out his Bloody Rose out underneath his blazer and pointed it at Taichi's direction as he said "So...beast in human form, it seems that you either escaped or someone helped you escape. Which one was it?".  
Then Lolly arrived in time as she pulled Zero's arm down said "Calm down, there must be a reason that he escaped from the place that he was sent," then she looked at Zero with pleading eyes causing Zero to look back at her until he sighed while putting his gun back in place.  
As Zero done that, Taichi said "It's because I wanted to see Jason again." making Siren and Zero widen his eyes in surprise while Lolly hid a smile on her face when Taichi continued.  
"I love Jason, since I first saw him...I love how he acts, his scent, his British accent, the way he moves...everything. I don't think I could live without him if anything happened to him. So please have in your heart not to tell that hunter and have take me away from Jason. I don't think I would bear it and it wouldn't be fair on Jason along with my brothers.".  
Upon this little speech, Zero noticed that tears were running down Lolly's cheeks causing him to widen his eyes as Lolly said "That is the most sweetest thing I have ever heard...yes, we won't tell Toga but we will tell Kaien and he might figure something out so you two can be together...also Drix is going to check on Jacob for you so that you won't have to worry.".  
Then when she had said that, Sango suddenly ran to the door making the five turn around to see that she was panting heavily while holding the side of the door until she saw Taichi making her widen her eyes until she shook her head and said "Jacob's been taken...Drix just called the hospital to check on Jacob when they said that he was with his brother Axel.".  
At this, the five gasped loudly with their eyes widened in shock as Lolly sank down to the floor on her knees while Taichi pulled away from Jason and smashed his fist through the wall in anger.  
"DAMN IT ALL!" he cursed loudly with his eyes covered by shadows while everyone else weren't too sure what to do at all as Jason just had a worried look on his face.

* * *

In Kaien's office, Kaien with his hands placed underneath his chin as he listened to Zero telling him what happened and then when Zero was finished telling him what happened, Kaien took his glasses as he said "This is getting very serious now...we have thirteen people taken away now, the incubus must be very getting impatient and needs more people to complete his harem then finally...Jason. Also Lolly is nearly at the time where she needs to start her sleeping period. We need to figure out to stop him once and for all.".  
Zero nodded at this and said "Well we know how to stop him...use an anti-weapon or a special sword to the heart but we don't know what.", causing Kaien to place a finger on his mouth while he thought to himself.

* * *

"I think I need to call back home...just to check on Jack to see if he's alright," said Lolly as she and everyone else was in the en-suite making Chichiri say "Yeah, that might be a good idea, no da.", so Lolly got up from where she was sitting then grabbed the phone that was beside the couch, into the kitchen.  
Once this happened, Hisoka turned to China and Japan as he said "We should check the hospital and see if the baby is alright." then with that, the three stood up and left, leaving Thor to say to the others "I should have mentioned that incubuses are very seductive and deadly...minor incubuses are like cannibals, once they have sight of their victim, they will then feed on their flesh but before doing that, they will have intercourse with their victims then feed.".  
At this, Tsuzuki had a disgusted look on his face while England stuck his tongue out slightly and everyone else looked sick to their stomachs until Russia "Did that not nearly happen to Youji, da?" making everyone turn to look at him in surprise.  
"Yeah you're right, Russia. Omi tried to take a chunk out of Youji but was stopped before by Youji before he could do anything else." said America curling his lip in disgust at this making Germany say in shock "Vait a minute...you mean to say that our partners will try...since they're minor incubuses?".  
When he said that, England, Chichiri, Ozzy and Tsuzuki looked disgusted by this until Lolly came back from the kitchen with a grim tight-lipped look on her face making France say in shock "Sacre bleu, what is the matter?".  
"Mum said that Jack went to get the shopping a few hours ago and hasn't returned at all. The babies are screaming their heads off for him while Iain just doesn't know what to do," replied Lolly making Siren say with a shocked look "That makes fourteen now...oh no, what if China, Hisoka and Japan walked into a trap or something?".  
America just rubbed Siren's head like an older brother as he said "China, Japan and Hisoka can handle themselves, no problem right?" making Tsuzuki nod at this but Siren and Lolly weren't too sure as they looked at each other while Jason added "Also they would call us right?".  
"Yep," nodded America but Lolly and Siren still didn't believe it while Lolly clenched her hands tightly causing Zero who had just arrived at this time, to notice this as he frowned in worry.

* * *

At Tokyo, Hisoka, China and Japan were walking to the hospital as it was starting to get darker causing China to say "Maybe we should have gone when it was lighter, aru." while Hisoka replied "But we don't know if the baby will be alright with just the nurses there.".  
So with that, they kept walking through the quiet street until all of the sudden, Hisoka stopped in front of an dark alley way and stared at it causing China and Japan to stop as well.  
"What's wrong Hisoka-san?" asked Japan with a confused look at Hisoka who replied without looking at it replied "There's something...or someone there in the alley." and with that, he ran into the alley making China yell out "HISOKA, COME BACK!" as he and Japan ran after him.  
In the alley, Hisoka was walking through it as he placed his hand on the brick wall until he heard something making him gasp while turning his head around shouted "Who's there?!" until he gasped in shock.  
It was Nuriko leaning on one arm against the wall while placing the other on his hip said with a grin "Just little ol'e Nuriko, you know." causing Hisoka to stare in shock, until he felt something that coursed through his body making Hisoka widen his eyes at this and fell to the ground on his face which revealed to be Romano behind him holding a stun gun with a smile.  
Nuriko smiled down at the unmoving body of Hisoka until he turned his head slightly to see Japan and China running towards them as China shouted "You guys leave Hisoka alone. He's just a kid, aru!" but Nuriko just smirked while he ran towards him so quickly that China didn't have time to react until Nuriko punched him right in the stomach.  
The punch to the stomach was hard enough to make China bend forward as he coughed with drool spraying out of his mouth, causing him to fall flat on the ground like Hisoka before him.  
Japan widened his eyes in surprise until he narrowed them slightly while getting into a fighting stance while Nuriko and Romano walked around him in a circle like hungry hyenas.  
"I really don't want to hurt you two, however I will if you try anything that may cause you harm." Japan said to the two making Nuriko reply with a evil smirk "I think you should worry about yourself instead of us.".  
At this, Japan was confused by what Nuriko meant when all of the sudden, he felt a cloth on his mouth causing him to muffle a protest until he felt his eyes drooping down slightly, then he like the other two, fell to the ground in a heap as it was revealed that Italy was behind him.  
Italy was smiling with his eyes closed as he held a cloth in his hand and looked down to the ground to see the three unconscious bodies, causing his smile to widen with a slight malice in it.  
"Oh Japan, never let your guard down for one second even if it's your own ally." he said to the out-cold Japan causing Romano and Nuriko smirk at this evilly as the three of them started to get to work with things.

* * *

Back with the others, Siren's bad feeling got worse making her say as she stood up from her seat "That's it, I'm checking if the three are alright and then check on the baby." making everyone else stare at her while she walked out the room.  
"It seems that the younger twin vampire is worried about her friends and the other is going to her small sleep?" asked Thor to the others making them nod while Lolly had a worried look on her face as she felt there was something wrong too, followed Siren as she walked out too.  
This made Tasuki stretch his arms out and groaned loudly as he said "Well now that it's the eight of you guys, we need to watch you at all times" causing Ozzy to raise his eyebrow at this replied while crossing his arms "We can handle ourselves, it's not like we're not damsels in distress, you know.".  
At this, Tsuzuki, England and Chichiri all nodded in agreement at what Ozzy said with little noises making Russia say "Well let's just hope that Japan, Hisoka and China are fine, da?".  
This made the others mummer in agreement at this, while Zero looked out the window with a sigh as he thought to himself _I wonder how this will proceed through?_

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo, Lolly and Siren were walking through the quiet pavements city causing Siren to say "I don't like this...it's too quiet for some reason," making Lolly nod in agreement at this.  
"Yes, something doesn't feel right at all...it's like the air just dropped colder," she replied while the two walked passed the same allay way that the other three were in, causing Lolly to stop all of the sudden which made Siren stop as well while she asked "What's wrong?!".  
Without saying anything, Lolly turned her head to look at the entrance of the allay making Siren look as well while she said "Has something in there happened?".  
Lolly nodded as she and Siren looked at each other while fearing for the worst causing the two of them to run through the entrance way.  
Then finally at the twin sisters stopped when they noticed the same pentagon that was in the flower-shop/en-suite was now at the end of the dead-end, so Lolly ran to the end and placed her hand on the line of the pentagon.  
When she done that, Lolly felt some dark aura around it causing her to turn her head to look at Siren who had a worried look on her face and said "It feels like it's been used just a while ago...I think we're too late to help the three".  
This made Siren clench her hand tightly as she cursed in Japanese "Kuso..." and turned away as she was putting a hand on her mouth while Lolly bowed her head down slightly and clenched her hands tightly on the wall, until she lifted her head back with an animalistic yell as tears spilled down her cheeks.  
When that happened, Siren ran over towards Lolly's side and pulled her into a tight hug as Siren whispered soothingly into her head "Let it all out...that's a good girl," while Lolly clenched Siren's arms as she silently cried into the dark alley.  
This happened for a little while, then Lolly stopped crying and was hiccupping slightly as Siren stroked her head until Lolly suddenly gently pulled away from Siren.  
Siren saw that Lolly had a determined look on her face with her eyes glinting red slightly as she said while clenching her hands tightly "That's it...no more crying like a little girl anymore, we need to come up with a plan to rescue the others now!".  
Widening her eyes at this, Siren watched as Lolly quickly pulled her mobile out and quickly typing something with her fingers making Siren worry about this.

* * *

Back at the academy, the others were waiting for Lolly and Siren to return as Mion said to the others "So we just need to look out for Chichiri, England, Jason, Ozzy and Tsuzuki...in case the others are after them?".  
Russia had a look of worry causing America to clap his back as he said "Don't worry Russia, China can handle himself like always along with Hisoka and Japan" until Hotohori said "But not against Nuriko's strength...he could easily break any bones on a person's body along with lifting things that are bigger than him.".  
This made America stop clapping Russia's back as he looked at the readers with a cringe said "Okay, remind me not to get Nuriko angry after we find a way to return them to normal.".  
Then Tsuzuki's phone started ringing in his pocket making him quickly pull it out and looked at the screen to see who was calling.  
"It's Lolly! Maybe she found something?" said Tsuzuki in surprise and stood up as he went to answer the phone in the kitchen, leaving the others to wait.

* * *

While this happened, the younger members were running through the corridor in a hurry as Rika said in her head to Hanyuu "_Jacob's been kidnapped as you said and now the others are gone as well? Who's going to be next this time?_".  
Hanyuu who was flying behind Rika said back while lifting both her arms to her chest "_Au au, auauauau! It might be..._", when all of the sudden, there was a crashing noise in Kaien's office, causing them to freeze at this.  
Then Shippo said as he and the others walked in front of the office door with fearful looks "I don't like this..." when Chiriko interrupted "But we should check to see if there something is the matter.".  
So Satoko with a deep breath, grabbed hold of the door handle and slowly turned it as she pushed it slowly to peek through it.  
As she peeked through it, Satoko widened her eyes to see that the whole room was a mess causing her to gasp while opening the door wider for the others to see.  
In the room, the desk was over turned and there were broken objects on the ground with scratches everywhere.  
"No...they got Kaien-san too, desu!" gasped Rika in shock while Hanyuu done her "_Au, au, auauauau!_" behind her and the others just stared in shock until Chiriko said as he looked at the others "We need to tell the others quickly about this!".  
Nodding at this, Shippo, Satoko and Chiriko started running through the corridor while Rika had a dark look on her face with Hanyuu behind her freaking out crazily, ending the chapter.

* * *

**OMG! Things are getting personal now and Lolly is getting mad now O_O better hide everyone before she breaks things :/ also Japan, China, Hisoka, Jack and Kaien have been kidnapped too, oh noes, what's going to happen in the next chapter? Lastly now everyone knows from Sango that Taichi has returned but don't know what to do with him the now so we'll see what's going to happen in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Back in the en-suite, everyone waited for the news of what Lolly was telling Tsuzuki in the kitchen until Satoko and the others burst into the room causing everyone to jump in surprise at this while Shion demanded as she stood up from her seat "What happened?!".  
Satoko was breathing heavily until she said "Cross-san was kidnapped too, his office was in a complete mess.", this made Zero widen his eyes in shock because even though Kaien was a pain most of the times, he along with Toga, were like fathers to him since his parents died when Shizuka Hio attacked them and his little twin brother Ichiru dying after being wounded by another pureblood then himself drinking his little brother's blood.  
This caused Zero to clench his eyes shut tightly while gripping his hands tightly as he gritted his teeth making everyone else look at him in worry until Tsuzuki came out the kitchen with the same expression as the others said "I told Lolly that Kaien got kidnapped too, and let's just say she broke a wall down in anger.".  
"Does the older pureblood twin have a fiery temper?" asked Thor as he looked at the others and Chichiri said "Yes, Henry said that it's part of their family to get a bad temper, no da." making Jason raise an eyebrow at him when he said that.  
Suddenly, the door opened widely to reveal Youji and Aya behind it making the others except Jason, Taichi and Thor exclaim in surprise "Youji and Aya?" as the two of them walked into the room while Sam asked "Why are you two here?".  
"To find the bastard that kidnapped Omi and Ken," replied Youji angrily as he lifted his hands that was holding a thin wire between them from a watch on his left wrist, while Aya said "We want to help you find this person who kidnapped your and our friends...who is this person holding the hammer?".  
At this, Aya was looking at Thor in slight confusion who just waved slightly making Taka answer "Oh that's Thor, the Norse god of Thunder and son of Odin. He's here to help us too because we found out that Loki is his little brother." when Thor said "Adopted brother.", causing Youji and Aya to look at each other with raised eyebrows at this.  
Then Lolly with her head down and Siren came in the room making everyone stand up at the same time while Aya and Youji turned to look at them when they noticed that Lolly's eyes were harder-looking before, causing Zero to walk in front of her as he asked "Lolly...are you alright?".  
Slowly, Lolly lifted her head up to look at Zero said in a monotone "Tonight...we'll rescue them." causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock with gasps while Thor who was suddenly eating a leg of chicken, dropped it to the ground in shock as well.  
Everyone was silent as they looked at each other in surprise while Zero placed his hands on Lolly's shoulders said "Lolly, you know that if you face your ancestor, he'll kill you like he did to his own daughters." but this made Lolly pull away from Zero as she glowered at him replied "I will rescue our friends even if it costs me my life.".  
At this, Siren widened her eyes in shock while everyone widened their eyes with loud gasps when they heard what Lolly said, until...  
_**...SMACK...**_  
Everyone gasped in surprise as they saw Zero slap Lolly across the check who widened her eyes in shock at this while Thor just was shocked by this.  
Lolly stumbled slightly as she clenched her right check that was smacked while looking at Zero in surprise while he glared at her in anger.  
As he glared at her, Zero said to her while pulling her into a hug to his chest, making her surprised by this "Lolly...did you forgot the last time? We promised each other that everyone is here to help you and you'll be there to help them? Or is it because you want revenge on your ancestor for what he did? But remember, we're here to help you go through the toughest things alright?".  
When he said this, Lolly widened her eyes as she remembered the hard and good times with her loved ones, making tears well up and tightly hugged Zero who hugged her back.  
While this was happening, Chichiri said to the others "I think we should leave them be the now once Lolly's calm down." making the others get up and walk out, leaving Lolly and Zero in the room, both still hugging tightly.  
Now out in the school courtyard, Tasuki stretched again while putting his hands behind his head said "So does anyone know how we're gonna rescue the rest while looking after the five?", making Youji reply to him "Maybe have me, Aya, Taichi, Thor, Tasuki and America while you guys check it out?".  
"Hey, that isn't fair to have a few people only watching the adopted brothers while we have to go fight for our lives for this!" said Hotohori to Youji who smirked replied "Well, since our lovers are kidnapped, I thought me and Aya would help Tasuki, America and Taichi look aver their lo.t".  
At this, Hotohori was about to retort as he was about to lift his hand towards Youji while America and Mitsukake were about to stop him when suddenly a very familiar voice said "Ah the gangs all here, just fighting with each other...how very team-like.".  
This made everyone all turn around to see Muraki, Nakago and Thrax standing near the gates making Ozzy shout out in anger "Why are you here?" causing Thrax to walk up to Ozzy who looked confused until Thrax gripped his chin tightly.  
Ozzy winched slightly at this until Thrax went up to his face replied with a slight smirk "We've been hearing that an incubus has been taking a lot from you to make you some kind of harem or something, so we snuck out while Imhotep was too busy trying to figure out how to get rid of the O'Connell family. Also I don't want to be possessive, but if he even dares touch you, let's just say it won't be good.".  
While everyone was wondering what was going on, when Taichi narrowed his eyes to Nakago as he remembered something what Jacob said to him.

_(Flashback)  
"So who was the guy that impregnated you and left you here to fend yourself off?" asked Taichi leaning against the wall while watching Jacob lying on his bed who replied "He's a very handsome man, with slightly long blond hair with pale skin and eyes that are like sapphires...he was kicked out because he tried to do something to Axel when I wasn't feeling well.".  
When he said this, Taichi narrowed his eyes in anger said "If I see this ass-wipe, I'm gonna punch him so hard that he'll be seeing birds." making Jacob glare at him until he sighed while rubbing his pregnant belly.  
As he was doing that, Jacob said "Good luck finding him, I don't know where he is...he must travel alot or something." causing Taichi to reply back while folding his arms "Believe me...I'll find him.".  
(End of flashback)_

This made Taichi widen his eyes in surprise until he narrowed them in anger as he ran straight towards Nakago and with all his might, punched Nakago across the face making him fall back on the ground.  
While Nakago was on the ground, rubbing his face and spitting blood on the ground, he looked up to see Taichi looming over him with glowing crimson eyes as he clenched his hands into his palm.  
"Go near my brothers again and I'll knock you right the fuck out!" shouted Taichi making Jason run towards him and pulled him away from Nakago who was still on the ground while looking down to the ground causing the others to look at each other, while Muraki placed a finger on his forehead with his eyes closed said "Ara, ara...he has to act such beast-like to civilised people?".  
This made Tsuzuki angry a bit as he went to Muraki's face and shouted "This is not the time for saying things like this. That's the reason why I just don't like you...you're just too twisted and a cold-blooded killer. You don't feel anything for anyone except for yourself!".  
At this, Muraki lost his temper suddenly making him whip his head with an PO'd look to Tsuzuki who jumped at this while everyone except Thrax and Nakago (both of them were watching with interest at the drama), were worried.  
"You're very quick to judge someone because of what they do. Do you realise the things you say to someone can hurt them...or are you in love with me because the way I look at you makes you excited but since we're enemies, you have to act like you dislike me?" said Muraki with a tone full of rage as he pulled Tsuzuki by the collar and forcibly kissed him on the lips making Tsuzuki widen his eyes at this in surprise.  
Everyone else yelled in shock in chibi forms while Thrax and Nakago (both chibis as well) just had blank looks on their faces in the background as they watched Muraki kissing Tsuzuki.  
"If Hisoka was here and saw this...he would give birth to flying pigs." said America with blue lines down the side of his left face causing Hotohori to say who also had blue lines on his right face as he stood beside America "You are right about that...".  
As they watched Muraki and Tsuzuki (who was starting to like it as he had his eyes closed while pulling Muraki close to him) still kissing, suddenly a object that looked like a spray canister, was thrown in the air making everyone look up in confusion at this while they watched it fall in the middle.  
This made Sam go up to it and went on her knees to inspect it, when all of the sudden, green smoke burst out of the canister, making everyone start coughing at this while covering their mouths.  
As they were doing that, suddenly Tsuzuki started feeling sleepy causing him to fall on the ground with a small thump followed by everyone except Jason and Taichi, both who were trying to not succumb to it.  
Kuso...knock-out gas. How did they get through? thought Taichi with one hand on his mouth while looking at Jason who looked ready to pass out but kept holding on.  
That is until Taichi's vision started to get fuzzy, making him fall down on the ground with one knee and had his other hand on the ground to keep him upright as he was looking at Jason who was also fell on his knees while holding his mouth too.  
"Jason, get...away..." trailed Taichi who was starting to feel the gas getting to him as he fell on his side on the ground then before darkness took over his sight, he saw some dark figures walking up to Jason who was now unconscious as Taichi succumbed to the gas and also out-cold.  
It was revealed that the dark figures was Ken and Axel along with some demons were looking down at the unconscious Jason making Axel say with a smirk "Let's get Jason and the others before someone finds us.", causing Ken to click his fingers to the demons who each went away and picked up the adopted brothers in their arms while walking away with Axel and Ken behind them.  
Back at the suite, Lolly who was having a cup of tea in her hands while sitting on the seat, suddenly widened her eyes as she stood up while grabbing her katana case (it was usually hidden behind the seat by Kaien) making Zero look at her in confusion asked "What's wrong?" which she replied while running to the door "The others are in trouble!".  
At this, Lolly opened the door and ran out causing Zero to run after her.  
Outside in the courtyard, while the demons along with Ken and Alex were about to leave when Lolly's voice shouted "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" causing them to turn around to see Lolly standing further away from them while pulling her katana out of it's case and did a fighting stance with her holding it out in front of her.  
"Ah, Lolly-chan how nice to see you and you're just in time to see us take the others away," smirked Ken as he suddenly clicked his fingers causing a five more demons to appear out of nowhere while Axel said with a smirk of his own "But you'll might not last for very long.".  
This caused Lolly to narrow her eyes slightly as she pulled the sword towards her face replied with a slight smirk appearing on her face "We'll see about that, shall we?" making both Ken and Axel glower at her while Ken clicked his fingers again, causing the demons to run towards her with growls.  
While this was happening, Zero went to check the others who were still unconscious on the ground until he shook Sam awake making her sit up from the ground as she held her head said "Oh, my head...what's going on?" to Zero who was waking the others up replied "Let's just say...that Lolly's gonna bring hell to those demons over there.".  
When he said that, Sam turned her head to see Lolly dodging the demons claws by jumping in the air and swinging her katana towards one of the demon's neck, causing it's head to fall to the ground with green blood spilling down everywhere including Lolly who was panting slightly while clenching her katana tightly.  
As Lolly watched the whole body now fell as well, she quickly jumped in the air as the second creature was trying to catch her off guard, making it look up to see Lolly up in the air until she landed on it's neck with one foot, causing a loud crack which made some others who were awake, cringe at this.  
Only three demons were left as they watched Lolly safely land on the ground while the body of their fallen comrade fell to the ground with the other making Axel and Ken both growl feral-like making Lolly look at them as she noticed their eyes changed slightly causing her to gasp.  
Both their eyes were red with cat-like pupils while the whites were turned black making it look like it was something from an alien movie.  
"So...my ancestor made you incubuses, huh? So I'm gonna guess those marks on your stomachs are the source of the power and of course the source of that power can be destroyed?" asked Lolly while she went into another fighting position, until Axel smirked causing her to be confused by this until he said "Sorry but you're gonna have to find out another time...our master is waiting for his mate and the rest of the harem to come. You three keep them busy!".  
At this, the three demons ran towards Lolly who just stood her ground with her eyes closed while Axel and Ken with the demons who were holding the adopted brothers started to get away, making Youji yell at her "What are you waiting for? Move!", but Lolly just waited until the first demon was in front of her.  
When that happened, Lolly opened her eyes to reveal the glowing red eyes with cat-like pupils and with one swish of her katana across the demon's face, Lolly then went to the other three and was about to do the same for the other two, while Sam saw that Ken and Axel were about to get away.  
So as Ken was the last one out of the gate, Sam pulled something out her pocket and threw it across the gate which the object latched itself on Ken's top.  
With that, as Lolly with one knee to the ground, had finished the last demon with the katana embedded in it's chest, the others ran towards her while Sam said to her "They already got to them but I put a tracking device in Ken's top. Now we'll know where they'll be.".  
At this, Tasuki said to Sam with a look full of rage "Let's follow them so we can show this ancestor why you shouldn't mess with us." causing Aya to say with a dark look "Yes, I think it's time for everyone to see how strong this incubus is." making everyone else agree as well.  
Only Zero, Sango, Sam and Siren looked at each other with worried looks as they then looked at Lolly who pulled out her katana from the creature's chest with green blood stained on it, until she turned around to look to look at them with a blank look replied "Yes, let's rescue our friends.", ending this chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

In a strange room, Jason was wearing a slightly revealing light blue robes that showed his chest, with golden arm and neck jewellery while lying on his right side in the bed until he moaned in his sleep slightly causing him to sit up slightly was he placed a hand on his head.  
"Ah...my head...wait, where am I?" said Jason as he noticed his surroundings which the room was all Greek styled, reminding him of what the voice told him until that said voice appeared in his head "_Jason...try to find an exit somewhere...we don't want this to happen again or else._" making Jason reply while he sat up fully, turned to the side of bed and placed his feet on the ground "Yeah I know or else I'll commit suicide.".  
As he was about to stand up, something clinked slightly causing Jason to widen his eyes in surprise as he looked down his right ankle to see a chain around it to the wall making him curse loudly at this said "Damn...they must have known that I would have tried this.".  
Then with that, he sat back down on the bed with a grumpy look until he realised something that made slap himself said "Durr...forgot I was a vampire." and so grabbed the chain with one hand, then with huge tug, the chain came out the wall which made a slight hole.  
Twirling his foot around slightly after taking the chain off his food, Jason ran to the door and placed his ear to hear so that he'll know that there might be someone outside the door.

* * *

**(****WARNING:**** This part of the chapter contains many things e.g foot fetish, other things lastly dark corruption that you usually see in things, so please if you don't like these type of things then don't read or else I'mma have Thrax on your ass :/ )**

While with Ozzy and the other three, they were in a different room, still unconscious as they chained to the wall with both their ankles and wrist chained as well, that is until a droplet of water from the roof dripped on Chichiri's face making him groan slightly while he raised his head up slightly.  
At what he saw, Chichiri's right eye that was hidden in his mask, widened in shock to see many tools making him turn his head to the others making his quietly exclaim "Guys...wake up." making the three groan slightly as they awakened from their slumber, until they looked around in shock at their surrendering.  
"Where are we?" asked Tsuzuki in shock as he slightly moved causing the chains to tinkle slightly which made England reply while struggling "It seems that we're chained to a wall in a mysterious chamber of some sort...I can see the type of objects...ahem...used for *pleasurable* good time.".  
This made Ozzy struggle slightly as he yelled in rage "But I'm still a virgin, you know! I never done it with anyone and they expect me to do it with the incubus? NO THANK YOU!" which caused the others to try to calm him down at this.  
As they tried to calm a raging Ozzy, the door to the room suddenly opened to reveal Jack, Henry, Julius, Japan, Romano, Nuriko, Italy, China, Hisoka, Axel, Ken, Omi along with Jacob, Kaien, Loki, Amiboshi and Tomo (who had no make-up one along with the usual headdress, revealing that he is very pretty without those things) behind him, all of whom have slight evil smirks on their faces.  
Also they all wore black leather armless tops that showed their stomachs,  
fingerless gloves that went to their wrists, tight black leather trousers and black small-heeled boots.  
"Oh finally, it's time to have fun with our new comrades," smiled Nuriko grinning even more evilly while the others started to pant heavily making England shout to them "SNAP OUT OF IT YOU BLOODY WANKERS, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THAT!" but China who walked up to him, suddenly grabbed his cheeks forcibly causing England to open his mouth at this.  
Then with a grin sweeping across his face, China pulled out something from his pocket and shoved it harshly into England's mouth, making him gag while he widened his eyes then China held England's nose with one hand while he used the other to close England's mouth shut.  
With no choice, England had to swallow what was in his mouth with a loud gulp making China let him go, which made England cough loudly at this while the other three watched in worry.  
"Now we'll wait for the effects and see if they work," smirked China as he went back to the others causing Tsuzuki to yell "What do you mean 'effects' by that meaning?" until there was a loud mewling noise which made everyone turn to look at England who was suddenly rubbing his legs together as he panted slightly with bits of sweat dripped down his skin.  
Tsuzuki, Ozzy and Chichiri all widened their eyes in shock as they saw a wet patch slowly appearing in front of England's green pants making Romano say with his eyes closed and a smile "The effects are working according to plan...Loki and little brother, will you unchain England so we can see how the process of it so far?".  
Once England was unchained by Loki and Italy, he was trembling on the ground while holding his front with both hands said "AH...I won't...fall into your trap...ahn..." making China say with malice in his voice "Hmm, I wonder if this can help you, huh England?".  
Then with that, Ken and Omi went beside England as they spreaded his legs apart for the others to see while Axel and Jacob held England's arms when China placed his foot on England's crotch, making him throw back his head with drool spitting out his mouth as he arched his back once feeling China's foot rubbing against his member.  
"AH!" screamed England while breathing heavily making China place his hands on his hips as he continued rubbing his foot on England's crotch causing the others except Tsuzuki, Ozzy and Chichiri to watch in wonder until England looked at China with determination said "I will not break like the rest of you.".  
This made Loki raise an eyebrow at this said as he went down on his knees beside England, making China take his foot off England's crotch "So what will happen...if I do this?",  
When he had said this, Loki with sudden quickness, unzipped England's zipper and unbuckled his belt then placed his hand down England's pants making him twitch at this when he felt Loki grab his member, which caused Loki to grin evilly at this.  
"So...you were saying?" Loki asked him while pumping his hand up and down England's member making England thrash around against the four who were holding his arms and legs with rolled up eyes as drool spilled down his mouth when Hisoka asked with a raised eyebrow "So how long does it take for him to break?".  
This made Tomo grin widely as he replied "I think he might be stronger but since the effects of the aphrodisiac are very...effective I think it might be..." until he was interrupted by England who loudly orgasmed while arching his back in pleasure when he felt himself cum.  
At this, it caused Italy to reply with a big smile "I think this is going to be alot more fun than I thought." as he looked at the other three who looked at him and the others with scared looks.

* * *

Now with Jason, he was running through dark corridors that had Greek styled pillars holding the ceiling, without knowing where he was going making him curse slightly as he stopped in the middle of the corridor.  
"Now where am I?" he said aloud to himself while looking around to see if there was a sign to find a door until he heard something that made him widen his eyes at this.  
So quickly, Jason hid behind one of the pillars as a couple demons were walking through the corridor when one of them said "I'm happy that Master will let us have fun with his new harem" making another one reply "Yes, I can't wait to stick it in them.".  
This caused Jason to be disgusted as he thought to himself _Ew, perverts _until the voice said in his voice "_That's the type of demons they are. Scum who only left with Asmodeus's waste once he's finished with your friends unless your family and the rest of your friends stop him._", causing Jason to look doubtful a little thought back _I hope you're right with this, if not..._  
But he didn't think the rest of the sentence and when the demons were gone, Jason then continued to run straight the corridor.

* * *

With our heroes (including Thor, Aya and Youji but no Mitsukake, Mion, Shion, Rena, Keiichi, Chiriko and Satoko), they were standing in front of the entrance to the tower where Asmodeus worked as they were trying to figure out how do get inside.  
"Maybe we should just go through the doors?" suggested Kouji to the others making Lolly who had her katana case around her back shake her head at this replied "No he'll be expecting us if we try something like that." causing everyone else to agree at this.  
This caused Tasuki to groan loudly while placing his hands on his face shouted "If we don't get in there, that incubus is gonna shove his cock inside our ukes!" causing random bystanders to stare at the group with weirded-out looks, until Youji just turned to look at the bystanders with a smile as he called out "It's fine, nothing to see here!".  
Once when the bystanders did their own stuff, Youji turned to Lolly as he said "Then what's the plan?" causing Lolly to think at this until she noticed an air vent in the wall making her look at the others as she replied "We sneak in instead.".  
Then she walked over to the air vent and opened it as the others watched with interest causing Siren to say once Lolly started to climb in it "Urgh, I hope it's been clean." while she followed suit and climbed into the air vent which made Tasuki reply "Yeah, yeah...could we hurry it up before the rest are turned into minor incubuses!" as the others started to do the same  
This made Siren silently mimicking Tasuki with his voice instead of her own causing Lolly to chide at her when she done it while she crawled through the vent.  
"Siren, this is not the time to use someone else to mock them but then again, Tasuki does sound like that." she said to Siren, earning a loud "Hey!" from Tasuki which made the others who were also crawling through the vent, laugh loudly at this until Thor said suddenly when he noticed that Sango who was in front of him had her boomerang on her back, fit easily in the vent "Uh, how does your friend Sango can fit her boomerang in the vent?".  
Still crawling, Lolly replied while turning her head "It's defying the laws of physics, of course." making Thor have black dots in place of his eyes when he heard this which made Zero say behind him "You'll get used to this...it took me quite a while.", causing Thor to turn his head around so he can look at Zero with a dumbfounded look.

* * *

**(A/N) Ah I'm so sorry for my pervertedness but it was gonna happen sooner in the story anyway . )**

Back inside the mysterious room that had the ukes including Julius, Henry, Amiboshi, Watari, Ken, Omi, Jacob, Axel, Loki, Tomo and Amiboshi, England while on his stomach, was now a trembling mess as he was covered in white liquid while also being completely naked as Loki was shoving a huge dildo inside his special place.  
"AHN!" moaned England as he felt the dildo vibrating inside him when Loki keeps pushing it in further, causing him to have a silly grin in his face while drool and tears spilled down his face with his eyes rolled up to the sockets.  
With this happening, Ozzy and Tsuzuki (also both naked) were doing a 69 position as they were both giving each other a headwith loud choking noises causing Nuriko to say with an evil grin while he watched the two doing this type of thing "Oh you two are so dirty, what would Thrax and Muraki say if they saw this?".  
When hearing this, Ozzy pulled away from Tsuzuki's now hard member with a gasp as he said while glaring at Nuriko "If I knew any better, they would've liked this" making Nuriko raise an eyebrow at this replied "Hmm if you take this sort of tone to the master...I think a little punishment would have make you silence your mouth.".  
Then as he said this, Nuriko went down to his knees and pushed Ozzy's head further down Tsuzuki's member causing Ozzy to gag at this while Tsuzuki who was still sucking Ozzy's hardened member, moan loudly with his eyes clenched tightly as tears spilled down.  
So with the two kept sucking each other off, Nuriko who was still forcing Ozzy's head down, turned to look to see Chichiri also naked and didn't have his mask on, was on a metal table with his wrists and ankles tied up by leather causing his legs to spread apart to show everything, while Jacob was holding his chin and kissing him deeply, causing the two to moan loudly.  
"So how is he?" asked Nuriko when he watched the scene as he forced Ozzy to bop his head up and down Tsuzuki's member, causing the two to yell in muffles as they were forced to release their juices into their mouths while Jacob pulled away from Chichiri with drool spilling out their tongues.  
With a grin, Jacob licked the drool off Chichiri's mouth who whimpered slightly as he replied "So...delicious, hey would anyone else like to taste somewhere else?" causing Axel to grin evilly said "I want to taste his special place...the place where he got fucked.".  
At this, Axel stood at the end of the table and went on his knees while placing both hands between Chichiri's ass-cheeks causing Chichiri to jolt at this as he started struggling with his bounds exclaimed while widening his right eye "AH YADA...NOT THAT PLACE!".  
Deaf to the pleas, Axel hovered his face between Chichiri's special place and with his tongue slightly sticking out, started pushing in making Chichiri start trembling with tears spilling down his eye while he continued to struggle still, that is until he felt another wet thing licking inside him along with Axel's.  
It was revealed to be Ken as he and Axel both moaned loudly while they licked inside Chichiri who arched his back slightly from the table while his eye rolled up with tears spilling down his face from pleasure.  
"Ah...not that...two tongues at once," moaned Chichiri as he felt the tongues swirling inside him, while Jacob smirked while he replied "Oh you dirty boy, no wonder Tasuki and Nakago were after you but after this, we'll have alot more fun with the semes.".  
England who was lying on the ground, is now fully having a full blown kiss with Loki who was on top of him, with twirled tongues fighting for dominance with loud moans while Loki continued to thrust three fingers inside England who moaned "Ahn...right there...the spot that...you hit is...good." and arched his back slightly from the ground.  
Now with Ozzy and Tsuzuki, both of them had red gag-balls in their mouths while both in a doggy position as Tomo was holding a black whip in his hand said with a evil smirk "So which one of you would like to get hit first?".  
This made Ozzy turn his head around to glower at Tomo with defiance in his face making Tomo glare at him as he lifted the whip up in the air and smacked Ozzy in the back who screamed was muffled as he trembled in pain.  
Tsuzuki widened his eyes in shock until he felt the sharp pain in his back making him do the same and with loud moans filling the room, all the of the ukes were going at it until one of the demons came into the room said "Are the four nearly ready?".  
Henry who was kissing his bearer deeply in the corner pulled away as he replied with a grin "Yep, it's time for the big finish now." while England, Ozzy, Tsuzuki and Chichiri were now all in the middle of the room, all breathing heavily with sweat dripping down their naked bodies.  
"Then it's time!" said the demon dramatically as he throw out his hand while the others who were behind him, watched with interest when the pentagon appeared beneath Tsuzuki and his adopted brothers, as tentacles slowly appeared out the ground.  
Then the tentacles grabbed the adopted brothers and lifted them in the air making them yell in shock a bit at this until the tentacles had their way with them.  
The tentacles were holding Chichiri while two other tentacles had spreaded his ass-cheeks causing Chichiri to winch as four all swiftly entered him making tears spill down his eye as he opened his mouth slightly to scream pain when another tentacle shoved into his mouth and slightly to his throat, making Chichiri gag while feeling five tentacles thrusting in him with rhythm.  
While with Tsuzuki, he had two tentacles thrusting inside him so fast at the same time which caused his stomach to ripple slightly from the force of the tentacles as he moaned and screamed with tears spilling down.  
This also happened to England as he felt one of the tentacle going inside him as he moaned loudly while Ozzy was held upside down and had one tentacle thrusting in his mouth while having three tentacles inside him.  
There was loud slapping, slurping and other noises as the tentacles were having fun with their prey making Julius say with glee as he watched the resistance leaving the adopted brothers, when he saw their eyes dulling slightly blank "Once the tentacles are done...*laughs* we'll have the most fun. Oh the joy!".  
As this continued on for another hour until finally, the tentacles started expanding and filled the four with it's seed making them yell loudly in pleasure with slightly inflated stomachs from the seed.  
Then the tentacles placed the four back on the ground and pulled out of them as white liquid started spilling out of England, Ozzy and Tsuzuki's entrances causing them to convulse in pleasure except for Chichiri who still had an expanded stomach while the tentacles let lose once more and sprayed their juice on the four's bodies, covering them in white liquid.  
So, Nuriko walked up to Chichiri and pressed his foot on his stomach making Chichiri slightly winch when the liquid finally spilled out of him to the floor.  
"Hah...hah...it feels...good to...be...fucked...senselessly," panted England as he laid on his stomach fully covered in sperm while Tsuzuki started to laugh a bit...psychopathic with blank purple eyes with Chichiri unconscious and Ozzy just had his eyes rolled upwards.  
Seeing the four all covered in juices caused Loki to say to Ken, Omi, Romano and Italy "Now, let's welcome our new brothers to the harem and see how it will go.".  
The four who were chosen nodded their heads as they went to pick a person to turn into a incubus while the others watched happily to await new members.

* * *

Back with Jason once again, he kept running through the corridor trying to find a way out when he heard something that made him look confused as he looked up to see a vent on the ceiling moving slightly causing Jason to think to himself _What on earth?_ until suddenly, the vent opened and out came Lolly falling out with a slight shriek.  
Quickly, Jason moved out the way as Lolly landed face first on the ground making Jason widen his eyes in surprise quietly exclaimed "LOLLY? How did you fin..." until the others started falling out the vent with small screams, making Jason move out the way when they landed on Lolly who groaned in pain at this.  
Then the final person to fall was Taichi who landed safely to the ground, making Tasuki who was crushed by Thor say grumpily "Oh why did he have to land safely?" when Taichi saw Jason making him smile widely said "Jason!" and ran towards Jason who widened his eyes in surprise said "Taichi!" as he done the same thing.  
Once they were close together, Taichi lifted Jason slightly up in the air and twirled him around slightly then when doing that, Taichi placed Jason back on the ground and with Taichi's arms around Jason's waist as they looked at each other lovingly, causing the girls to go "Aaaahhhh" at the scene until Youji said as he and the others got up while wiping the dust of themselves "Now is not the time to go googly eyes at each other, we have to find the rest or else...".  
But Youji suddenly stopped when he heard a strange hissing noise making everyone start going into battle stances while Tasuki mouthed to Taka "What's that noise?" which Taka replied with a shrug "I dunno".  
"It...sounds like a snake doesn't it?" asked Siren causing Lolly to shiver in disgust at this replied "I really do not want to face snakes before I go into my sleep." but then Sam listened even harder until she opened her com-powder and saw that there was a red dot that was close-by making Sam look up slowly said "Uh guys, I think we might have company".  
At this, this made the ones pull out their weapons (Lolly, Aya, Youji, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Tasuki, Thor, Zero and Drix who was given a wrist gun by Toga) while the others got into battle stances with Taichi pushing Jason behind him said "Be careful.".  
As the group got into defensive move and were walking around with caution, Lolly turned her head to see red glowing eyes peering at her in the darkness making her go "Uh guys..." which made the others look at her as she continued.  
"I think we have a problem and it's big!".  
When she said that, this made everyone whip their heads to see England, Tsuzuki, Ozzy and Chichiri wearing the same type of outfits as the others were wearing while they came out the darkness from behind the pillar making America do a double-take at this exclaimed "England? Is that you?".  
England smirked seductively as he walked towards America while swaying his hips in a slight dance making the others do the same when the others just stared at this.  
"Oh America, I missed you so...why don't we just go somewhere..._relaxing, _instead of being stuck here?" asked England as he started rubbing himself against America who was too dumbfounded to say anything while Ozzy was behind Thrax as he started rubbing his shoulders said "Ohhh...you've been working out, huh baby?".  
Then Tsuzuki suddenly jumped on Muraki who was forced to catch him quickly as he had his hands on Tsuzuki's bum making him say with a slight airy tone "Oh, getting a bit feisty huh?" while Chichiri just started dancing around Tasuki who was drooling to even notice that there was something different about the four.  
This made Lolly narrow her eyes slightly until she gasped loudly when seeing the symbols on her adopted brothers stomachs making her say to the others "They're also incubuses!".  
At this, Zero quickly pulled out his gun with one hand as he said "I'm not gonna shoot them, just going to scare them" and pointed it at the four who all stopped what they're doing while they stared at the weapon making them hiss loudly with black pupils and red-silted eyes as they started backing away from it while holding their hands out like claws.  
"Oh crikey it reminds me of Dracula's vampire brides," said Siren as she and the others watched Zero slowly walking towards the four with the gun so that Tasuki and the other three can snap out of the strange enchantment on them making Tasuki shake his head as he widened his eyes in shock to see Chichiri with sharp fangs appearing underneath his lips while snarling at Zero said "How dare you bring a weapon like this here...you shall pay with your incompetence when the master finds out!".  
Then suddenly, smile growing across appeared on Chichiri's lips as he saw Jason watching while behind Taichi making him look at the other three who smiled back at him when Chichiri said with a gentle tone to Jason "Come to us Jason...you belong to your true love and with us. Leave these fools so you can feel more pleasure with us around.", causing Jason to have a glazed blank look as he walked in front of Taichi and slowly walked towards the four who all had their hands out in welcome.  
As this was happening, everyone didn't know how they were going to force Jason back until Lolly shouted to Taichi "Taichi, don't let Jason go near them!".  
At this, Taichi quickly grabbed Jason by the waist and started pulling him away from the four causing them to be enraged as Tsuzuki snarled "You will not last with the master..." making Ozzy add as his fangs showed underneath his mouth "He also doesn't like it if you try to take back Jason away from him. He's been looking for him many years now.".  
"Then we shall run the hell away" shouted Youji as he turned around and started running making the heroes stare at each other with confusion until they shrugged, started to do the same which made the four look at each other with 'WTF' faces.  
The heroes were running through the corridor as Thor shouted to Youji "That was your plan my friend?!" causing Youji to shrug in mid-run yell back "It was the only one I got!" when Siren who was running beside Taichi and Jason panted "How are we going to turn them back to normal along with the others?".  
Lolly replied as she had her katana back in the case around her back "You see the symbols on their stomachs? We somehow have to get rid of them but with what?" causing Miroku to say "We can use my seals on them!".  
Then finally, the group stopped to take a rest while panting heavily as Inuyasha said "So how are we going to do that?" when Lolly said "We're not...the semes are," making the semes stare at her in shock except Taichi as Germany asked her with a raised eyebrow "And how do you suppose we do that?".  
"Punch them in the stomach...it might be the only way to get rid of the enchantment on them" said Sango straightening herself up causing Spain to say in shock "But wouldn't it hurt them, senorita Sango?" which Lolly replied with her arms crossed "It's the only way if we want them back.".  
This caused the others to look at each other with worried looks as Jason was sitting against the wall with an upset look causing Taichi who was beside him to pull him into a hug and as everyone were wondering how to plan things, Jason widened his eyes in shock when he thought of something making him sit up causing Taichi to notice.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked Jason who was about to answer when all of the sudden, two trap doors appeared causing Lolly, Taichi, Jason, Sam, Sango and Siren to fall in one of them while the others fell in the other with loud yells.  
The six slid through the chute with Lolly in front as she screamed "This is not going to go well!" making the others go "Oh really Sherlock!" as they kept sliding through the chute.  
Then finally, they all landed in on the ground in a heap making Taichi yell in pain "Ah...guys get your butts of me!" causing Lolly to reply as she was lying beneath Taichi "First you have to get up from me!".  
After getting up from the ground and dusting themselves, the small group looked around in the room which was huge and looked all ancient Greek with a black throne on top of stairs and black fire appearing on each side of the throne.  
"Oh...wow the architect is so awesome." said Lolly in awe as she looked around when Sango said to her while she held her boomerang out in case something happened "Remember that the incubus owns this place, so we to be cautious here".  
This made Lolly nod as she pulled out her katana as well while Taichi said to Sam "Uh since you're not a vampire or have a weapon...I think it would be best if you hide somewhere in case something happens." making Sam roll her eyes in response at this but didn't move at all causing Taichi to shrug.  
Only Siren was in defensive mode as she growled slightly while her eyes glowed red with cat-like slits with Jason just looking around until a voice said "Ah you all made it here huh?".  
This caused the six to turn around to the throne to see Asmodeus wearing the outfit that he wore back in many years ago as he sat on the throne with his legs apart, making Jason widen his eyes in shock while the others gasped, when they saw Asmodeus, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Dun...dun...dun, cliffhanger and I'm sorry for the amount of pervyness in this chapter but I can't help it :/ but in the next chapter, it's the final battle between the siblings and their ancestor so see you then :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Where we left off in the last chapter, Lolly and her group were in the throne room while looking at the ancestor who caused many things to happen.  
"YOU!" shouted Lolly in anger and with her katana held out, started running towards Asmodeus who was still sitting in his throne, causing Sam, Sango, Siren and Jason to yell "Lolly stop!".  
But Lolly didn't hear their cries as her anger took over while she kept running up the stairs, towards Asmodeus who looked bored, then put his hand out in front of him and when he done that, Lolly suddenly stopped in mid-battle yell as she wondered why she stopped until she got thrown back away to one of the pillars and slammed into it, causing the pillar to break from her weight.  
The others just stared in shock/horror as they watched Lolly fall from the pillar and into the ground, making them turn around to glare at Asmodeus who just smirked evilly at this.  
"How dare you...HURT MY SISTER!" screamed Siren enraged that someone would do that to her loved one, as she quickly ran with her hands out like claws towards Asmodeus who was still grinning while he stood up from his throne and when Siren jumped in the air as she spun around with her leg out to connect with Asmodeus's head.  
However, as Siren's foot was about to connect with Asmodeus's head, Asmodeus suddenly disappeared making Siren surprised with wide eyes while landing beside the throne and looked around to find where he disappeared until Sango shouted "Siren, look out!".  
At this, Siren turned to look at Sango and the others with a confused look until a voice said to her "Doesn't anyone tell you not to look away from your enemies?".  
This made Siren gasp as she turn around to see Asmodeus behind her and was about to use her sonic scream until Asmodeus done a karate chop on her throat, making her widen her eyes while she fell to her hands and knees while she started to dry heave on the ground.  
When this happened, Asmodeus pushed Siren down the stairs where luckily Taichi caught her in his arms while Sam shouted angrily to Asmodeus "You monster!".  
Asmodeus just chuckled huskily at this as he said to Sam while walking down the steps "Oh but I am a monster you know." making Sam glower at him when he was down the bottom step and walked towards Jason who was forced to go backwards until he found himself backed into a pillar as he looked up to see Asmodeus looking at him with a soft look while he clasped Jason's chin with two fingers to inspect him.  
"You do look so much like Algiso...I've missed him for such a long time but now that I have you here, no one can come between us." he said with a sad look in his face, making Jason nearly feel sorry for him until he pulled away demanded while he glared at Asmodeus "Then if you only want me...why do you want the others?!".  
Asmodeus looked at his hand with a blank look until he clenched it, replied as he looked at Jason "Because...if I don't keep breeding with others then I will die but I want you and you only.".  
While the others were checking on Siren, Lolly who was lying on her front on the ground as she held her katana tightly with one hand until slowly, she lifted herself up from the ground as she asked "Where are the others?".  
Asmodeus turned to glance at Lolly who was shakily getting up from the floor answered "They're in the den with your other friends that I turned." making the others gasp in shock/horror.

* * *

In another room, the rest were in a huge dark room filled with cobwebs and rats making Clover say in disgust "Yuck, I can't believe we got shoved into a dungeon." which made Aya say with a blank face as he looked at Clover "Well at least it isn't the torture chamber.".  
This caused America to freak out in the background as he said in chibi form "Eh...why would you say something like that!" and while he started having an arm spaz, the others were watching him with anime teardrops appearing on their heads with blank faces.  
As this was happening, Taka suddenly heard something making him say to the rest with narrowed eyes "Guys...we're not alone".  
This caused America to stop spazzing while he turned back into his normal size with everyone got into fighting positions as they scanned the room.  
As they stood in the middle of the room, suddenly a black shadow slammed into Tasuki making him slid to the ground with a grunt and when shaking the dizziness away from his sight, he looked up to see Chichiri sitting on top of him while snarling at him with the alien eyes and fangs showing underneath his mouth.  
"Ah crap," said Tasuki as he struggled to get Chichiri off him while America and Taka ran over to help him when they got pushed to the ground as well making America shout angrily "Alright what keeps doing that!".  
When he shouted that, more figures came out the darkness to reveal the others with the same alien eyes as Ozzy said with a fanged smile "Don't you mean 'who' America?" causing Aya to yell to the girls, Taka, Inuyasha, Drix, Zero and Miroku then he dodged Ken who still had his gloves on with claws sticking out because he was trying to cut Aya to pieces with it "You guys try to find a way out while we try to stop them".  
So as everyone else ran out, Miroku pulled seals that was enough for the semes and threw it to America as he shouted "When you guys get the chance, punch them in the stomach!" making America nod at Miroku, showing that he understood causing Miroku to turn around and followed the others, leaving the rest to figure out how to get rid of the enchantment that made their loved ones act like this while they dodged their claw-like hands.

* * *

Back with Lolly and the others, Siren with the others watched Lolly trying to hit Asmodeus with her katana but he kept dodging it with his speed and as she kept slashing at Asmodeus, her eye-sight was slowly getting fuzzy making Lolly feel dizzy at this while stopping slightly with a pant.  
_No...I will not go into my sleep. I need to rescue the others while trying to protect the rest and I will not let family business get in the way of it_ Lolly thought with an angry look and with a battle yell, started slashing away at Asmodeus who still dodged her attacks until with one hand, grabbed the blade making Lolly unable to move causing her to widen her eyes in shock.  
"Didn't anyone tell you...that you shouldn't play with sharp things?" asked Asmodeus to her as Lolly tried to pull her weapon out of his grip without avail until he kicked her with the flat of his foot on her stomach making Lolly cough which drool sprayed out of her mouth and then fell to her knees on the ground.  
This made Sam and Sango try to help Lolly out when Siren said with a croaky voice since her voice was karate-chopped by Asmodeus "Don't...it will cause trouble for you two...since you're only humans." causing Sam to yell at her "But if we don't intervene...then Lolly will be killed.".  
As she said that, Lolly got thrown down to the ground with a loud crack as her katana falling out her grip and slid to the ground making everyone cringe in pain at this.  
Lolly while holding her right side with her left hand, started crawling towards her katana and was about to grab for it with her right hand when Asmodeus picked it up making Lolly widen her eyes in shock as he said to her while inspecting the katana "Ah the Japanese samurai sword. It's very swift and deadly and just the right size enough to cut into skin to make the person bleed. I'm surprised the blade is still shiny after killing all those demons and men.".  
Those words bit into Lolly making her widen her eyes in shock as she looked down to the floor until Sango defended her by shouting "It's because she wants to protect the ones she loves from people like you!" making Asmodeus turn his head to glare at her and with one hand, made Sango fly into Sam causing the two of them to bash into the wall with shrieks of pain and fell unconscious.  
Lolly, Siren, Taichi and Jason all gasped in shock with wide eyes while the three ran over to the two girls side causing Lolly to glare at Asmodeus with pure hatred as she said while trying to get up from the ground "How dare you...how dare you hurt my friends!", then when she was fully standing, Lolly screamed bird-like while placing her arms against the sides with her hands clenched tightly, making Siren, Jason and Taichi cover their ears at this while Asmodeus widened his eyes in surprise.  
As Lolly kept screaming loudly with a wide mouth, her choker came off and fell to the ground, causing black smoke cover her body making the three and Asmodeus widen their eyes in shock.  
Inside the smoke, Lolly was hugging her knees tightly while floating in the smoke while her hair started to get alot longer that went to her knees, suddenly dark substance covered her body except the middle of her arms, her nails started to get claw-like, black lines appeared under her eyes which became glowing red with cat-like irises but the whites turned black.  
Finally the smoke disappeared, leaving Lolly sitting on the ground making Siren, Jason and Taichi wonder if she was alright until they gasped when Lolly stood up with her new appearance as she glared at Asmodeus who just raised his eyebrow said "Ah I forgot that your earlier ancestors was an angel-turned-fallen that fell in love with your other ancestor, a hermaphrodite child of Lilith.".  
Lolly just snarled in response until she ran straight towards Asmodeus with such speed that Asmodeus had to use Lolly's katana as a shield when she tried to use her claws as a weapon towards his face.  
"I may have misjudged you," smirked Asmodeus who then pushed Lolly away making her slid on the ground with her feet causing her to snarl while she went on her hands and feet when Asmodeus pulled out the same sword that seen in the museum and was used by Algiso to kill himself from behind his back.  
Jason gasped as he saw the blade making him groan loudly while putting both hands on his head when remembering what happened to Algiso causing Taichi to hold him slightly with a worried look on his face asked "Are you alright?".  
"It's the same sword I saw in the museum...it's making my head hurt." whimpered Jason as he clenched his head in pain until he passed out in pain causing Taichi to catch him as he and Siren looked at each other in worry.

* * *

Back with the semes, Thrax dodged Ozzy's claw-like hands then grabbed him by the shoulders as he turned to look at America shouted "So America...how do you plan getting the seal to their stomachs?" making America reply back as he grabbed England in a bear who started snarling like crazy "I don't know? Miroku didn't tell us how do it!".  
While this happened, Thor shouted to Loki who was glaring at him while they circled around each other "brother, snap out of it...I know you're stronger than this!" making Loki say with a sneer "Sorry Thor but after we kill you and the others...we'll have alot more fun with Master and his mate." and with that, roared loudly as he ran towards him, forcing Thor to dodge at this.  
Prussia was having trouble trying to dodge both Julius and Henry who were both tag-teaming him since they're both vampires making him yell "Bruder, do you have a plan on how to deal with vampires without killing them?".  
Germany who was busy trying not to hurt Italy who was trying to slice him to pieces shouted back "No not really!" causing Prussia to curse in German.  
Aya and Youji were both trying hard not to let Ken and Omi scratch them as Youji said "Well it least it isn't someone that we have to kill." making Aya say to Youji "This is not the time to joke Youji." which Youji just shrugged until he jumped back when Omi was about to claw his face off.  
Kouji and Tasuki were back to back with each other as they were watching Chichiri and Axel snarling at them, causing France to yell while he and Russia were trying to get China who was making it hard for them to catch "It's no use, we can't do anything without hurting them even if it means punching them.".  
Then suddenly America had a sudden idea, as he shouted to the rest "How about we say something that will make them mad and then strike!" causing Nakago to yell back when he swiftly dodged Jacob's punches "And how do you plan on that!".  
America just smiled as he let go of England who pushed him away and turned to look at with a snarl when America said with a wider grin "England, your cooking sucks so much that it makes me barf.".  
This made the others stare at each other in disbelief at what America said, causing Germany to shout "Do you think that it work?".  
But when he said that, England growled at America with anger and ran towards him with a yell as he had his hands out without knowing that it left his stomach unprotected making America put the seal on his knuckle quickly and when dodging England's claw, punched him straight in the stomach.  
This caused England's pupils to shrink slightly with a choking noise making America step away slightly as he watched England sway backwards who started gagging forcing him to cover his mouth until he bent over and started puking on the ground.  
Everyone stopped what they doing while watching England puking out until a small round black stone fell on the sick.  
Finally, England tried heave making America run to his side quickly while he thought to himself _So it was these round stones that was the cause?_ until Tasuki shouted at him "You idiot, what if he's still an incubus!" making America throw the rest of the seals to the others shouted back "Now use these on the others!" which they caught as they turned to face the incubus-turned ukes while putting the seals on their hands.  
Tomo was the first one to snap out of it as he and Jacob ran over to Nakago with loud yells until he along with France both punched them in the stomachs making them both make choking noises at this and barfed out the small round black stones.  
"So...who's next?" smirked Youji to the others making them all snarl loudly as they ran over with claw-like hands.

* * *

Back with Lolly and the others, Jason was still unconscious while Siren and Taichi were worrying about Lolly who was fighting Asmodeus still, Sam and Sango both still unconscious.  
But as this was happening, inside Jason's mind, he was floating naked in darkness **(A/N) Nothing is showing)** as he said "Where am I?" when a voice echoed "In your mind." and with that, a person appeared in front of him making him widen his eyes in shock.  
It was Algiso who had his hair undone and was smiling sadly at Jason said "I've been wanting to met you face to face...it's true, you do look like me." but then frowned as he bowed his head down making Jason demand "Algiso...how do we stop Asmodeus?".  
Algiso looked up at Jason with a grim face as he said to Jason "Jason...for us to stop Asmodeus for doing anymore damage...you have to let me use your body completely for it to happen, I need your sister to use her katana and pierce it into Asmodeus's heart.".  
Widening his eyes in shock, Jason shouted "Why do you want to use my body and Lolly?" making tears well up in Algiso's eyes who replied "So that I can send Asmodeus and myself back to the underworld with our children and the others who are in our clan but then if I do that...then your soul will go to the underworld as well.".  
Jason was shocked at this until he looked down making Algiso worry if he's in shock when Jason looked back up with a determined look on his face as he said "I'll do it".

* * *

Back in the fight, Lolly was covered in cuts around her body as she dodged Asmodeus's attacks until her vision went fuzzy again making her stop while panting heavily until Asmodeus slammed her face with the butt of his handle that made Lolly go flying in the air.  
In slow-motion as Lolly flew in air when she saw the doors being burst opened to reveal Zero and the others who all widened their eyes to see Lolly badly injured with cuts everywhere and having a bird-like appearance.  
Then in normal-motion, Lolly slid across the floor with a sickening crunch and when she stopped, Lolly's new appearance turned back to her pureblood-self with her hair longer.  
"LOLLY!" yelled Zero as he ran to Lolly's side and pulled her up in his arms while she looked up at him with a small smile said jokingly "I thought you weren't going to come?" making small tears well up in Zero's eyes as he replied with a smile back "I will always come to your side.".  
As the two looked at each other, Asmodeus's voice boomed loudly making everyone to whip their heads to look at him "Now that everyone's here...I will now destroy you and finally have my mate." and as he lifted his hand towards the others causing everyone to shield themselves until a voice called out echoingly "Not on my watch Asmodeus!".  
At this, Jason stood up suddenly with his head down making everyone wonder what was happening, until Jason lifted his head up to reveal his eyes glowing white making everyone gasp while Asmodeus widened his eyes in shock.  
"A...Algiso? How is this possible?" demanded Asmodeus in disbelief to Jason/Algiso who said with narrowed glowing eyes "It's time to redeem yourself Asmodeus." and with that, suddenly disappeared making the others wonder where he went, including Asmodeus who shouted "Don't be a coward Algiso...show yourself or are you going to kill yourself like the last time because you were to scared to face me?!".  
Then while Asmodeus was looking around, arms wrapped around him making him widen his eyes as he turned to look behind him to see Jason/Algiso was holding him who said "I'm not hiding anymore...Asmodeus...it's time for us to return to our children...you child use your katana to strike the last blow!".  
Lolly was shocked to find that the command was addressed to her making her stand up with the help of Zero as she shouted "But...what about Jason? Well he be alright!".  
At this, Jason/Algiso who was still holding Asmodeus, looked down sadly making Lolly gasp with tears welling up her eyes said as she covers her ears with her hand "No..no I won't do that...I don't want to lose another family member...isn't there another way to do it!".  
As Lolly broke down on the ground with a scream making the heroes look down sadly until Jason/Algiso said with a gentle smile "It will be fine...but hurry now I don't think I can hold Asmodeus any longer." and saying that, Asmodeus started struggling as he shouted "Are you crazy? If you do something like that, you won't see the soul of your brother ever again!".  
Then when Zero handed Lolly her katana, Lolly gripped it tightly as she was about to strike, when she felt Siren's hand on top of her's making Lolly look surprised at this while looking at Siren who said with a smile "We'll both do it together.".  
At this, tears started spilling down Lolly's face as she nodded gratefully to Siren then with a look of determination, both the sisters ran towards Asmodeus with a battle yell.  
As this was happening, the others watched as they chanted "Lolly and Siren!" over and over again while Asmodeus shouted "No this can't be happening!" as the twin sisters once close to Asmodeus, pierced his chest with the blade making him yell in pain while Jason/Algiso cringed in pain when feeling the blade through his chest to making him let go of Asmodeus as he fell backwards on the steps.  
"JASON!" shouted Taichi as he caught Jason/Algiso in a bridal-style while Siren help Lolly pull out her katana out of Asmodeus's chest.  
Asmodeus clenched his chest as he glared at the twins with pure hatred said while about to run at them "Beaten by twin girls? I am the lord of Incubuses can't you see!" until Taichi threw his sai at Asmodeus's forehead and Zero who pulled out his gun, shot at Asmodeus's chest where the blade had cut making Asmodeus stop and fall on the steps with blood spilling down making the girls shriek in surprise as they stepped back.

* * *

As the semes were about to punch the rest of the ukes when they started screaming loudly as black smoke came out of their mouths making the semes widen their eyes in shock while America just watched in surprise as he held an unconscious England in his arms.  
Then when the black smoke disappeared, the ukes all shook their heads at the same time with their eyes turned back to normal, making Ken look around to see the semes watching them with relieved faces asked "Why are you guys here and why are we wearing these revealing clothes?".  
Aya just pulled Ken in a hug making Ken go red in the face as he said "Ah...what's going on?" making Omi say to Youji "Really? I can't remember biting someone in the arm." causing Youji to shake his head as he said "You were the one who bit me in the arm." which made Omi shocked by this.  
Axel, Henry, Nuriko, Italy and Chichiri were kissing their loved ones happily while Tomo said with a blank face "Get a room, please it just disturbs me" making Amiboshi laugh loudly at this when Thor shouted happily as he pulled Loki in a hug "BROTHER, YOU HAVE RETURNED TO ME!".  
"Thor, let go you big oaf!" exclaimed Loki with a blush on his face as he tried without avail to get out of Thor's grip.  
With Jacob and Nakago, Jacob finally said with a determined look on his face "You're a father...it's a healthy baby boy and he has the same mark on his head like yours but it's barely visible." making Nakago shocked by this when he heard this.  
Ozzy, Roman and Tsuzuki were trying to stay away from Thrax, Spain and Muraki who kept chasing them making Ozzy yell "No we do not want to kiss in front of the others!" causing the others to laugh at this while Julius shook his head with a smile on his face.  
China was bear-hugged by Russia making him yelp in surprise "No bad Russia, the others will see aru!" causing Hisoka and Jack to have a blank faces while Japan took pictures, Watari and Kaien happily clapped with a smile.  
But as they all joked around when suddenly Henry and Julius both had a bad feeling making Henry say "Something bad has happened, we need to find the others." until France said "But what about the demons?" which America replied "Uh, I think the others had it covered while they tried to find the rest".  
Then with that, they all ran out the room to find out what happened, ending the chapter.

* * *

**OMG another cliffhanger!, will Jason survive in the next chapter, wait and see also this is Lolly's demon form that has it's first appearance without it's wings but there will be more demon Lolly in later fics and I forgot to say even punching can force the stone that is round, killing the leader incubus can make the stone burst into black smoke and force it's way out turniing the person-turned-incubues back to normal, well only to chapters to go, see you guys later**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Back with Lolly and the others, Taichi while holding Jason as he tapped Jason's peaceful looking face that looked like he was sleeping as he said with a smile thinking it was a joke "Come on, wake up...the others are pissed off that you done a stupid thing by doing that to yourself...so please, just wake up so you can argue back.".  
But when he didn't get a response, Taichi widened his eyes in shock as tears welled up causing him to pull Jason closer to him while he cried "Oh god no!".  
This made the girls start crying while Zero hugged Lolly who was sniffling on his chest and Siren just bowed her head sadly with tears spilling down her face.  
Inuyasha, Drix, Miroku and Taka looked down sadly until the others came running in the scene as Tsuzuki, Ozzy, England and Chichiri were in front of the others, stopped when they saw the scene.  
"No..." said Jacob in disbelief and pushed his way through once he shouted as he ran over to Taichi who was still holding Jason in his arms "You idiot, you had to get yourself killed...that's so stupid of you, why did you it?" causing Sam to sniff slightly as she said "He let Algiso take over his body so that he can hold Asmodeus to let Lolly and Siren pierce the katana into him so that he wouldn't hurt anyone again.".  
This made Henry and Julius start crying loudly as they both hugged each other while falling on their knees.  
As everyone was grieving with Loki, Tomo, Thrax, Muraki and Nakago had their heads bowed in respect, Taichi looked at Jason sadly as he held Jason's head close to his face, then with his eyes closed, gently kissed him fully on the mouth for one last kiss.  
Then when he had done that, Taichi pulled away as he hugged Jason tightly again and while he was crying slightly over Jason's shoulder, suddenly a voice said "Hey...don't you think it's a little early to grieve?" making Taichi stop crying as he looked to see Jason looking up at him with a smile making Taichi gasp with a smile in his face and exclaimed while looking at the others "Jason, you're alive...guys, Jason's okay!".  
This caused everyone to be surprised as they saw Jason and Taichi getting up from the ground making Lolly and Siren run over to hug Jason with tears while everyone cheered loudly except for Loki, Amiboshi, Tomo, Thrax, Muraki and Nakago just had small smiles on their faces.  
As this happened, Jason had a sad look while he and the others looked at Asmodeus who lay unmoving on the ground making Lolly say with a sad look "He did really love Algiso and his children but he also had an obsession for Jason who looked alot like Algiso that was his downfall...but if things were different then, they would have been happy together.".  
Zero stood beside her as he pulled her hand into a hold while Siren, Jason and Taichi looked down at Asmodeus who's eyes were wide open in shock, causing Siren to go on her knees and pulled his eyelids shut as she said "Now he looks like he's sleeping.".  
Then when Siren had done that, the five turned around to face the others and were about to leave when suddenly, a bright light made everyone whip their heads around in shock when they saw Asmodeus's body slowly disappearing into small lights making Taka say in surprise "Where did he go!".  
"He's with us!" chimed two voices sounding very similar and with that, four ghostly figures appeared in front of the group making them except Lolly, Siren, Jason, Henry and Julius gasp.  
It was Algiso wearing the clothes when he died, with his twin daughters Amaryllis and Daffodil and lastly Narciss.  
They were all smiling as Amaryllis said to Lolly and Siren "Thank you for helping our family to get back together again" making Zero smile at Lolly who returned the smile as they held hands while Daffodil added "And even though it was tough when you were about to go into your sleeping period, you still trooped on" making Lolly shrug as she replied with a grin "Meh, no biggie I guess.".  
"Also even if it was hard for you to fight against my father, you still pulled through," smiled Narciss at Lolly until he looked at Taichi and Jason holding each other making him grin wider as he continued to say "Also try not let your lover-boy try to attack some poor child.".  
Taichi just had a blank look on his face as Jason looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk replied "Oh I will." making everyone laugh while the villains just smirked at this.  
Finally Algiso said as he looked at everyone "Also even if you have your differences, you worked together to overcome what has happened so be happy that you have someone to help you.".  
This caused everyone to smile each other at this while the villains shrugged slightly when another ghostly figure appeared beside Algiso which was revealed to be Asmodeus with a more gentle look on his face making Algiso smile back at him.  
"I'm sorry for causing grieve for the past couple of months...I just missed Algiso so much after what happened, that I wanted to find someone to look like him to cherish and also making your loved ones into my harem." said Asmodeus with a sad look on his face causing Tasuki to say with a shrug "Eh, you made our loved ones more seductive then usual." causing the ukes, Watari and Kaien to appear behind him in chibi modes with a dark aura around them which made Tasuki have blue lines under his left eye when he felt the dark aura.  
This caused everyone to laugh loudly at this while the villains had small smiles on their faces when Narciss said with a smile to the others "We better get going to the other side, everyone is waiting for us on the other side.".  
At this, the twins and Narciss waved goodbye to the others as they shimmered into sparkles while Asmodeus and Algiso hugged each other lovingly as they then looked at the group when Algiso smiled said "Good luck everyone and remember...that being together can help you go through the toughest times...also it seems that true love's first kiss can work if you love each other very much." and this statement was directed to Taichi and Jason who both looked at each lovingly with smiles making the girls go "Aaahhhh" which made Tasuki yell out "Get a room you too!" making everyone including Asmodeus and Algiso  
to laugh at this.  
Then with that, Asmodeus and Algiso kissed each other lovingly as they too, both shimmered away into sparkles leaving everyone to watch the scene with happy smiles.  
"So..." started Axel as he and the other ukes looked at their slightly revealing clothes and England added "What are these ghastly clothes we are wearing?".

* * *

After that, everyone went their separate ways but before that happened, Muraki and Thrax pulled Tsuzuki and Ozzy into a kiss, making Hisoka nearly have a fit when this happened while Thor pulled Loki into a hug as he asked him "Brother...are you still sure that you want to be in the league with the villains? Father, mother and...myself miss you truly so...".  
As everyone watched the scene, wondering how Loki is going to react when he smiled sadly to Thor as he gently kissed him on the check making Thor surprised replied "Sorry...but there's no going back now after what happened, but...if we have a chance, maybe...".  
Then Loki whispered something in Thor's ear making everyone wonder what he was talking about until Thor's face turned bright red in the face once Loki pulled away with a grin causing Lolly to have a huge grin on her face causing Zero to say with a smirk "Why are you smiling like that?".  
"Oh nothing important," she replied while she went on her tip-toes and kissed Zero gently on the cheek making him smile slightly wider.  
Once Muraki, Thrax, Amiboshi, Tomo and Loki went on their way, Nakago stayed behind as he said to Jacob "Well I be able to see my son?", causing Taichi to say while clapping Nakago on the back "Well if you promise to stop lusting after Chichiri?" making Tasuki growl at this while Chichiri just shook his head.  
Axel and Kouji were kissing lovingly, making Lolly whisper to Taichi who was now hugging Jason happily "I wonder if they're going to second base yet?".  
Upon saying that, Taichi whirled his head around to look at Lolly with a gobsmacked look on his face causing Jason to snigger quietly at this.  
Then Thor said his goodbyes to everyone by bear-hugging them nearly crushing poor Lolly who squawked loudly "Thor...mate, you're crushing me!" then with that, our heroes headed back with Henry, Julius, Jacob, Axel and Watari to reurn them to their homes, ending the chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
After returning Axel, Jacob, Julius and Watari to their homes, the heroes were back at Cross Academy and everyone including Toga, Iain, Jack (holding the triplets), Lolly's friends, adopted family, Julius, Henry and some of the night class students (Yuuki, Shiki, Rima, Aido, Maria and Ichijo) were in the office as it was time...time for Lolly to go into her sleeping period, so Lolly had to say goodbye to them as she won't see them for a whole month and the girls were not happy with this.  
"I don't want you to go!" cried Satoko as she hugged Lolly around the waist while sniffing loudly, causing Lolly to put her hands on Satoko's shoulder who pulled away slightly as she looked up with tears in her eyes when Lolly said with a sad smile "It will be fine...you can visit every day in the month and I'll always be listening even if I'm asleep and can't say anything funny back to you.".  
This caused everyone to crack a smile while the girls started to hug Lolly one at a time except for Hanna (because she hates hugging people) who Lolly high-fived instead causing Hanna to sniff heavily so she wouldn't burst into tears and after hugging the semes and ukes, it was then the adopted family as Chichiri, Tsuzuki, Ozzy, England, Sam, Sango, Evy who was crying loudly while hugging Lolly then Jason who hugged her tightly and finally Siren.  
Siren breathed heavily so she wouldn't cry as she and Lolly both hugged each other tightly when Lolly said in her ear "I'll see you in the next month okay?" while they broke the hug by looking at each other, Siren nodded while nibbling her lip and tears welling up in her eyes while watching Lolly hugged Jason who hugged her tightly.  
Then after hugging everyone else, the last person to be hugged was Zero who had his hands in his pockets while he looked down at her and then suddenly, pulled her into a hug making her surprised but then with her eyes shut, Lolly hugged Zero back while everyone watched.  
After a few minutes later, Lolly and Zero broke the hug as they looked at each other and then leaned close to each other as they kissed gently causing Axel, Shippo and Chiriko to go "EW!" while Rika and Satoko (including Hanyuu who was floating behind Rika) went "Aaahhhh." while everyone just smiled at this.  
Finally after that was done, Henry, Julius, Kaien and Zero led Lolly away as she turned to look at the others and with another smile, waved goodbye then with that, she along with the three were gone.

* * *

_**A week later**_

Zero while wearing his school uniform with a bag slung around his shoulder, was walking through the woods as he followed a little path which led to a small house that was pure white with crescent-moon shaped windows with a round black door.  
When he was close enough to the door, Zero opened the door to reveal a 'Sleeping Beauty' type of bed as a big cocoon lay on top of it.  
"Hey Lolly, how you been?" said Zero as he went inside in the house while putting a hand on the side and when he done that, Zero pulled some stuff out the bag said "I brought some stuff with me from everyone, they're missing you already even though you were a pain in the...ahem I mean very different from them...so do I for that matter.".  
When he said that, he placed the objects on the bed and those objects were: some food, books and some jewellery, the usual things that a teenager girl would use until finally, he pulled out a golden heart-shape chain with a crystal on the middle and he placed it on top of the cocoon as he said "Also I brought this necklace because I thought it would go will with your pale complaxion.".  
At this, he had a small smile as he remembered the times when Lolly around like when she tricked him to look at her computer only to find out that she had Yaoi on it...oh how she ran like hell when he chased after her and the time after that, their first date at the amusement park only to have Siren following them around like a stalker she always is.  
Sighing loudly, Zero stood up as he looked at the cocoon said "Well I better get going or else Yuuki will get mad if I'm late again for not stopping the day class from climbing over the moon dorms but I'll come back tomorrow." and with that, he turned around to walk out while gently closing the door, leaving the room to be completely dark.  
Then suddenly, the cocoon glowed slightly in the darkness as a heartbeat was heard from inside it, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go, sorry if it was a bit sucky at the end and kinda short :/ but oh well, in the epilogue, things are back to normal, well a bit :/ and that will be last of the vampire sage trilogy for now :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue

A month later, Lolly O'Connell was now back and better than ever after her sleeping period as she with her hair now back to its usual style and in a high pony-tail, was talking happily to her friends in class about random stuff.  
While she was laughing at what Hanna said, suddenly Lolly stopped to see Zero coming in making her smile at him as she put her hand underneath her choker and the chain with the Academy symbol on it, to pull out the golden chain that Zero gave her making him smirk back when he walked passed her to his desk.  
Later, everyone was writing down everything at what Toga said until Siren wearing her usual black Lolita outfit and black hairband with black roses and grey frills on each side, burst through the door making everyone look away from their work to look at her in confusion.  
"Vladimir-san...what is it?" asked Toga who was slightly ticked off from being interrupted until Siren called out to Lolly "There's a letter for both of us from Saya Kisaragi. It's in Cross's office!".  
This made Lolly surprised at this and asked Toga "Can I be excused?" who replied while he went to sit behind the desk "Well there's no point from keeping you away from this letter." making Lolly smile at this and then with that, jumped out from her seat as she ran down to follow Siren to Kaien's office.  
In Kaien's office, Lolly and Siren were both reading the letter while Kaien said "So what does it say?" making Siren say "She wrote that there's this tournament thing at a castle for a musketeer captain and that we should join in so we can make new friends there. She also said that we can bring our friends and family along." and this made Lolly jump up with a grin as she said "Well how about we travel there and sign up for it now?".  
This caused Siren to smirk as she said to Lolly "Just don't get downhearted if you lose to me or someone else." which made Lolly reply back with a smirk of her own "I'll say the same to you." and Kaien happily clapped as he said "Well you girls better get ready and call everyone including Zero, he would like to see you in action.".  
"Ah why did you have to say it like that?" asked Lolly with a blush on her face until she and Siren both grinned at each other until Lolly asked "Does it matter if I have to wear anything nice?" which Kaien replied "Just wear your uniform and Siren? Do you still have your sword?".  
At this, Siren smiled as she said "I never thrown it out." and with that, Kaien said as both Lolly and Siren ran out the office "Good luck, have fun and make new friends!" which the twins replied without turning their heads "We will!" and laughed aloud happily with their eyes closed as they were heading out for another adventure.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**Huzzah, the story is finally finished and so, our heroes will be in a new adventure where they'll be traveling to partake in a tourment for muskeeter captain along with others in Bubble Toon 7's fic 'What about Erin 2: Destiny of Oneself' with a big thank-you for putting my characters to take part in the tournment. I just hope Siren doesn't break anyone's limp in the tournment :/ and thank you guys for reading the story if you liked it :-) **


End file.
